Nightmare
by Lucy The Husky
Summary: Amy es una joven con un destino algo injusto. Sus padres murieron,vive con sus padrinos abusivos en condiciones deplorables y para completar es victima de ataques en la escuela al ser la nerda sin ro pronto su vida dara un giro de 360 grados sea para bien o para mal pasara de una pesadilla a otra.Podra despertar?Sera algo aburrida el principio pero en el cap 4 cambiara :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Nightmare**_

* * *

"_Otro hermoso domingo."-_Pensaba con sarcasmo mientras restregaba con una visible cara de asco el retrete.

Todos los fines de semana eran lo mismo en su vida. Limpiar , limpiar y limpiar. Asi era desde que sus padres murieron y se tuvo que quedar con sus padrinos.

"_Como los odio."-_Continuaba quejandose terminando y saliendo del baño.

Vivo en la casa que mis padres me dejaron al morir. Una humilde morada de tres pisos color verde menta y azul marino. Tenia cinco cuartos , tres baños y medio , una inmensa cocina y sala , el patio trasero tenia una piscina y un jardin de ensueño lleno de tulipanes de colores. Suena hermoso no?

Pero en la actualidad todo aquello es lugubre y tetrico. La pintura esta gastada y la piscina llena de basura y moho. La sala siempre huele a alcohol y marihuana. La cocina tiene ratas y cucarachas por doquier. Todas las habitaciones estan ocupadas por mis padrinos y los hijos de ellos. Donde duermo yo? En el sotano. Pase de tener la habitacion mas grande y con un valcon hermoso lleno de rosas azules a ese oscuro y humedo lugar. Ya se imaginaran como paso el invierno.

A decir verdad cuando limpio la casa por mas esfuerzo que ponga se queda casi igual. Muchas veces he pensado que solo demoliendola y reconstruyendola se podria arreglar. Al menos ya termine por hoy y podre cenar.

La erizo rosada de ojos esmeralda fue al baño del primer piso para darse una ducha y luego bajar a comer. Los cuatro hijos de sus padrinos jugaban videojuegos en la sala. Un par de lobos ; siendo estos los mayores y un par de lagartos. Rodo sus ojos y los trato de ignorar pero un zapato en su cabeza la hizo parar.

-Auh!- Exclamo llevando su mano al area afectada.

-Que pasa niña me acusaras con tus papas?- Bromeo el lobo mayor cruzado de brazos viendola con prepotencia.

La chica solo se marcho ignorando su comentario escuchando como los demas se reian y burlaban de ella. Siempre era asi y tenia que aguantarlo o de lo contrario Vector le daria una paliza como siempre hacia y la dejaria sin comer por una semana.

Paso por la cocina y fue a ver que podia comer. Su padrino se encontraba bebiendo una cerveza y fumando. Era un cocodrillo verde de cuerpo fuerte y afilados dientes. Sintio su mirada clavada en su espalda y se puso nerviosa quebrando un vaso de cristal que llevaba con jugo en su mano.

Todo ocurrio como en camara lenta. Observo los pedazos de vidrio esparcirse por el suelo junto con el liquido naranja. Escucho el graznido de la silla al ser arrastrada y lo que pronto sintio fue una patada del cocodrilo que dio a parar a su costado.

-Ahh! No! Porfavor! No fue intensional! Lo limpiare!- Rogaba con sus ojos empapados de lagrimas mientras escupia sangre , seguramente le habia roto algo. Permanecio en el suelo con sus manos tapando el area afectada mientras este le gritaba insultos y trataba de golpearla mas y mas.

-Maldita zorra infeliz!- Le dio un tiron de su cabello y la levanto a la fuerza mientras ella solo gritaba entre sollozos.

-Basta!- Una loba de pelaje grisaceo y ojos canela interfirio en la pelea separandolos.- Si la matas nos hundiremos todos!- Le reclamo molesta dejando muy claro que ella no era lo que le importaba.

Corrio de tropiezo en tropiezo huyendo de la escena con sus manos presionando su costilla derecha. Rodo escaleras abajo al llegar al sotano y se golpeo en la cabeza quedando inconsciente en el acto.

**Flash back on**

_-Feliz cumpleaños mi adorada pinky!- Exclamo con visible alegria un erizo amarillo de vetas verdes y ojos esmeralda alzando a una niña de unos 7 años para abrazarla._

_-Te amo papi!- Exclamo la erizo rosada correspondiendo el abrazo con alegria._

_-Te he comprado un regalo.- Hablo animado caminando a la sala de la casa y dejandola frente a una mesa con una caja envuelta en papel con corazones rosados y un moño purpura._

_Amy abrio el regalo con gran entusiasmo y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver su contenido. -Me encanta gracias!- Chillo emocionada sacando un conejito blanco de la caja y abrazandolo con alegria._

_-A que viene todo este escandalo?- Se asomo una joven erizo rosa oscuro de ojos celeste._

_-Mama!- La niña corrio a sus brazos y la abrazo.- Mira lo que me regalo papa!- Le mostro su peluche con una gran sonrisa._

_-Oh es hermoso! Como le nombraras pinky?- Su madre se reunio con el padre de Amy y los tres se sentaron frente a la chimenea._

_-Le pondre…berry!- Afirmo con una sonrisa saltando del sofa y sentandose en la alfombra blanca que posaba sobre el suelo._

_-Ah no señorita aun falta mi regalo!- regaño en tono de broma sacando de su chaqueta una cajita de cristal tornasol._

_-Wow!- Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron y corrio frente a su madre para ver de que se trataba._

_Su madre abrio el cofre y salio a relucir un pendiente en forma de sol con un par de alas. Estaba hecho de oro negro y rubies que le daban un toque muy elegante._

_-Es precioso.- musito prendada por aquel objeto._

_-Oh pero esto no es un simple collar!- Advirtio su madre sacando el sol y sosteniendolo frente la vista de su hija abriendolo dejando ver una foto de los tres muy alegres._

_-Aww somos nosotros!- volvio a chillar dando un saltito mientras sus padres asentian.- Prometo que nunca , nunca , nunca me lo quitare!- Y tras decir eso se volteo para que le colocaran el collar._

**Flash back pause**

Desperte con un dolor terrible en la cabeza y costado. Deben de ser como las tres de la madrugada. Mi cuerpo no me responde bien y hace mucho frio. Necesito llegar a la cama.

La joven se arrastro como pudo y llego a su cama. Observo en el espejo fragmentado que tenia a un lado de su cama y se levanto la camisa para ver como estaba el area.

-No puede ser.- susurro con tristeza viendo el area completamente morada e hinchada.- Otra fractura para la colección.- Completo recostandose con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Debia descansar un poco para ir a la escuela. Era su ultimo año y no podia darse el lujo de perder el grado. Esa era su unica esperanza para salir de aquel infierno.

-00000000000000000000000000000000-

Mobious high school es donde estudio. No es de mi agrado pero no es como si tuviera otra alternativa. Aunque talvez seria diferente si yo fuera la chica linda que todos desean y la mas popular , pero no lo soy. En esta vida cruel me ha tocado ser la nerda friki que todos evitan. No tengo amigos y si alguien me habla y trata de ser amable conmigo es que tiene problemas en sus clases y necesita mi ayuda.

Ahora los que nunca me dejan en paz son los malditos babylon rouges. Si damas y caballeros soy victima del bulling en la escuela tambien. Para los que piensan que su vida es un asco deberian hablar conmigo , seguro cambian de opinion.

-Alfin llego la mocosa!- Exclamo una golondrina purpura en tono rudo a mis espaldas. Siento como se congela mi sangre.

-Que le haremos hoy Storm?- El alcon verde se paro frente a mi evitandome el paso con aquella mirada malvada.

-No lo se. Hoy estoy de animos para patear el trasero de alguien.- Storm me agarro de ambos brazos y me halo en su direccion. Los demas nos siguieron.

-No chicos por favor y…-Amy trato de hablar pero la mano de Storm fue a parar a su garganta.

-Nadie te ha dado permiso de hablar!- Gruño alzandola del suelo.

-Ahhh…- Intento hablar pero su voz se corto por la presion.

El timbre sono justo cuando el albatros iba a atinarle un fuerte golpe en la cara y Amy cerro sus ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe en su cara , pero en lugar de eso sintio como se daba de cola en el suelo lastimandose.

-Te salvo la campana pero no volveras a correr la misma suerte enana!- Amenazo el alcon verde saliendo de alli con sus acompañantes.

Amy se paro como pudo y trato de correr a su salon pero una nueva voz la detuvo.

-Si estuvieras conmigo ellos no se te acercarian.- Hablo divertido un erizo verde rodeandola de forma intimidante.

-No se si es peor estar contigo o tener que soportarlos a ellos.- musito irritada con la presencia de este.

-vaya sacaras tu garras conmigo linda?- Bromeo tomandola de la cintura y pegandola a el.- Deberias hacerme caso , nadie mas querra estar contigo.- Se acerco amenazante con su sonrisa presuntuosa.

La rosada trago saliva y se tambaleo en brazos de aquel bravucon. Siempre la acosaba desde que la vio en su trabajo y la reconocio. En el tenia que maquillarse obligatoriamente y el uniforme dejaba al descubierto su abdomen plano y su exuberante busto sin hablar de la diminuta falda y botas que nadie podia apreciar con su uniforme escolar.

-Tendo que ir a clases Scourge…-rogo para que la soltara y este solo sonrio y la libero.

-Aun no termino contigo primor.- Le lanzo un rapido beso y corrio dejando un rayo verde a su paso.

Por suerte para Amy ese dia las clases terminaban al medio dia y podria irse antes de que la banda de aves volviera a atacarla.

**-00000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Llego al restaurante bar y grill en el que trabajaba desde que tenia edad para hacerlo. Sus padrinos le dejaron bien en claro que no le darian ni un centavo y que ella tendria que pagarse sus cosas.

Se coloco el famoso uniforme de top blanco y falda negra con rayas rojas y paso al baño para maquillarse. Aplico corrector sobre las inmensas ojeras que traia y las hizo desaparecer con la ayuda de un poco de polvo. Se puso sombras rojas en sus ojos y los delineo de sobremanera haciendolos ver mas grandes y termino con un rimel que elevo sus largas pestañas a su maxima potencia. Se coloco un blush para deshacerse de su palidez y pinto sus labios con un rosado flamingo.

Se miro en el espejo por unos segundos y noto el porque ese erizo verde sentia esa atraccion por ella. Realmente el maquillaje hace milagros con su rostro maltrecho y deprimido. Por ultimo maquillo un poco su costado para que aquel ematoma no fuera visible y salio con su delantal en mano.

-Rose hoy tu turno sera doble. Anna no puede llegar asi que atenderas la barra y las mesas.- Le daba instrucciones con autoridad su jefe.

-Si señor.- Asintio con una falsa sonrisa viendo al labrador café asentir y salir de alli.

-Sera un dia largo.- Suspiro con pesadez caminando a la barra para limpiar un poco y poner las cosas en orden.

El medio dia fue algo agitado pero gracias a eso obtuvo excelentes propinas. Ya a eso de las tres de la tarde no habia casi clientes y se tomo su tiempo para limpiar y volver a recoger todo. Retoco su maquillaje y vio que alguien se sentaba en las sillas frente a la barra y le fue a atender.

-Buenas tardes.- Saludo por milesima vez sin ver aun a su cliente.

-Buenisimas.- Hablo con descaro alzando sus gafas oscuras y viendola de arriba a bajo.

-Ahg que quieres Scourge?- Solto con fastidio viendolo alfin de frente en el otro lado de la barra.

-Un shot de tequilla y un poco de vodka.- Respondio con picardia mirandola a los ojos descaradamente.

-ID.- Pidio exasperada extendiendo su mano.

-ID? Que edad piensas que tengo Pinky?- Rio fingiendo sentirse ofendido.

-No me pagan por ser adivina.- Rodo sus ojos aun con su mano extendida.

-Muy bien aquí esta.- Saco de su billetera con una ID visiblemente falsa y se la extendio.

-Ire al infierno seguro.- Bromeo viendo la tarjeta y devolviendosela.

Sirvio la orden del de mirada azul y se los paso. No sin antes cobrarle. Scourge le dio una gran suma de dinero dejandola con cara de confusion.

-Niño son solo siete cincuenta!- Exclamo devolviendole el dinero aun sin entender.

-Lo se. Pero no es lo unico que tomare. Ve sacando de alli lo que yo gaste y lo demas te lo quedas de propina.- Le guiño un ojo y lanzo otro beso asqueandola.

Iba a quejarse de nueva cuenta pero escucho que llegaban nuevos clientes. Cobro el dinero como le habia dicho Scourge y lo otro lo dejo en una esquina de la caja registradora. La cerro y vio con temor a sus nuevos consumidores.

-Oh oh…-musito sintiendo como su corazon se agitaba con velocidad. Eran aquellas aves que tanto la molestaban.

-Mi propuesta sigue en pie.- Volvio a ofrecer el chico verde tomando un sorbo de su trago sin mirarla.

Amy nego con la cabeza ante aquel comentario. Tenia que hacerlo quiera o no y si algo sale mal solo buscaria otro empleo. Camino con torpeza llegando frente a la mesa. Trago saliva y llamo la atension de los presentes.

-Buenas tardes. Desean algo para tomar?- Ofrecio con una falsa sonrisa que amenazaba con desaparecer.

-Si linda querem…- El alcon freno su pedido al verla finalmente. La observo de arribabajo con cara de asombro y los demas integrantes lo miraron sin entender hasta que voltearon su vista a ella.

-Vaya, vaya , la mocosa tiene sus encantos.- Hablo Storm viendola sin disimulo en la parte de su busto y luego de sus muslos.

-Ay porfavor es la misma friki de siempre.-Wave Fruncio su ceño y la vio con visible envidia despues de aquel comentario.

-Ya se lo que pedire.- Sonrio con picardia el de plumas verdes viendo al grisaceo.

-Cuanto la hora perra?- Escupio deseoso Storm con una media sonrisa.

Amy sintio como le temblaban las piernas y los deseos de salir corriendo la embargaban. Ya era suficiente con que la golpearan y le robaran sus cosas en la escuela como para que ahora le esten haciendo esto.

-Te hizo una pregunta.- Llamo su atension el alcon halandola del brazo lastimandola con su tacto.

-Ya dejenla en paz.- Una voz grave resono en los oidos de los presentes.

-Vamos Shadow no seas aguafiestas.- Reclamo Jet viendolo sin soltar a la rasada.

-No lo volvere a repetir.- Lo vio con mirada asesina y la mano del alcon temblo antes de soltarla.

-Traenos una botella de wiskys y una de vodka porfavor.- Pidio sin verla.

Amy asintio y salio corriendo de alli. Penso que moriria en manos de aquellos buitres pero afortunadamente aquel erizo interfirio. Quien era el? Paso por el lado de Scourge y busco las dos botellas de licor.

-Deseas algo mas?- Pregunto tratando de tomar algo de tiempo antes de volver a la mesa.

-Pasame un menu cuando puedas primor.- Pidio con una sonrisa picara. Amy asintio y saco uno de su delantal y se lo paso.

Volvio con menos temor que al principio y coloco las botellas en el centro de la mesa junto con unos vasos de cristal. Suspiro un poco ante el silencio y procedio a continuar con su rutina.

-Desean ver los menus?- Su voz se medio quebro pero ninguno la miro.

-Llamaremos si necesitamos algo mas , puedes retirarte.- La voz de aquel erizo otravez respondio sin verla.

La chica solo asintio y fue con velocidad a la barra rogando por que se fueran lo mas pronto posible.

Pronto entraron varios consumidores mas y la mantuvieron ocupada y distraida de la banda de abusivos , pero no pudo evitar de vez en cuando sentir que la observaban aunque no sabia quien era tampoco tenia el valor de mirar.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola! He decidido subir el siguiente capitulo de mi historia :3 Espero que les guste!**_

* * *

_**Capitulo II**_

-**000000000000000000000000000**-

-Que demonios ha sido eso?- Cuestionaba a los presentes con visible molestia.

-Tu ya sabes lo que fue.- Hablo indiferente el alcon.

-Si tu mismo lo hacias con nosotros.- Respondio sin interes la golondrina tomando un trago.

-Se supone que haciamos la vida imposible a los chicos populares de la escuela.- Reclamo con su mirada en penumbra viendo a cada uno de los presentes.

-Pues resulta que los "populares" son hijos de narcos y nosotros no nos metemos con esa gente.- Inquirio Storm viendolo con su ceño fruncido.

-Asi que tomaron al mas debil y que menos daño hace a la sociedad para despedasarlo dia tras dia? - Adivino con su mirada fria.

-Entiendenos Shadow no tenemos a nadie mas y esa escuela es de lo mas aburrida.- Se excuso la golondrina.- Ademas a nadie le importa lo que le hacemos nisiquiera tiene amigos.- Dio otro sorbo a su trago para mirarlo a los ojos.

**-000000000000000000000000000-**

Limpiaba un par de copas con su mente ida. Aun sentia aquella mirada sobre ella y tenia miiedo de mirar. Tomo algo de valor y alzo un poco la mirada topandose con unos ojos rubi , los mismos de aquel erizo negro de antes. Trago saliva al sentirse atrapada por el y sacudio su cabeza mirando a otra parte.

-Yo ya me voy linda.- Inquirio Scourge colocandose las gafas.

-Adios.- Se despidio con un ademan de mano feliz de que ya se marchaba.

Al rato vio que los babylon rouges se marchaban dejando al erizo negro solo en la mesa. Luego de verlos partir giro su vista en la direccion de este y vio como le hacia un ademan con la cabeza para que fuera a la mesa.

Su corazon volvio a agitarse en el transcurso de su camino a la mesa. No le dirigio la mirada pero sabia que este si la miraba.

-Necesita algo mas?- Pregunto tratando de sonar lo mas neutral posible.

-Sientate.- Pidio casi en tono de orden.

-Si?- Hablo luego de sentarse frente a este.

-Como te llamas?- Cuestiono con su mirada penetrante en ella.

-A…Amy Rose.- Tartamudeo un poco devolviendole la mirada.

-Dime Rose que edad tienes?-Volvio a interrogarla esta vez sirviendo un shot de tequilla.

-Dies y siete.- Respondio ahora con confusion.

-Tus padres te permiten que andes asi en la calle?- Arqueo una ceja viendola detenidamente.

-Mis padres estan muertos.- Murmuro con tristeza bajando la cabeza.- No entiendo porque me pregunta todo esto pero le agradezco que detuviera a los babylon.- Continuo con su mirada triste jugueteando con sus dedos.

Shadow solo asintio y permanecio en silencio por un momento estudiando a la chica que ahora lo observaba curiosa.

-Porque me miras asi?- Cuestiono con una ceja arqueada.

-Me gustan tus ojos , lo siento.- Sonrio nerviosa tapando su cara al ponerse roja.

Este solo sonrio de medio lado ante el cumplido y la actitud infantil de la chica. Era mas que obvio que ella no merecia que la acosaran y golpearan en la escuela. Pidio la cuenta y se marcho dejando una generosa propina a la joven por las molestias.

**-000000000000000000000000000000-**

**Flash back on**

_Comieron pastel luego de cenar en familia y cantarle cumpleaños a la joven Rose. Recogieron con calma todo y apagaron la chimenea listos para descansar. _

_-Oye mama que haremos mañana?- pregunto saltando en su cama a espera de que su madre la arropara._

_-Es una sorpresa.- Susurro con una sonrisa depositandole un beso en la frente._

_-Oh…genial!- Salto en la cama aun sentada y se recosto.- Buenas noches mama.- Se despidio cerrando sus ojos y llenandose de paz._

_Al dia siguiente luego de salir de la escuela se quedo frente al porton esperando a que sus padres fueran a recogerla. "Me pregunto cual sera la sorpresa?"_

_Pasaron varias horas y una de las maestras de Amy encargada de cerrar la escuela la vio confundida._

_-Amy no han venido por ti aun?- Cuestiono sentandose a su lado._

_-Nop! Pero ya llegaran me dijeron que tenian una sorpresa para mi!- Explico con alegria viendo a esta._

_-Les dare una llamada. Vengo enseguida.- Se paro y saco de su bolsillo su movil para marcar unos dijitos en el y colocarlo contra su oreja._

_Amy la observo un momento y vio que cierto temor se reflejaba en su cara. La niña solo se encogio de hombros y saco su libro de colorear para entretenerse._

**Flash back pause**

-Mama! Papa!- Exclamo entre lagrimas despertando en medio de la noche.- Solo fue una pesadilla.- Seco sus lagrimas y miro triste su alrededor.- Mas bien un recuerdo. Como los necesito.- Se acomodo en posicion fetal y lloro abrazando su almohada hasta que se quedo dormida otra vez.

-000000000000 0000-

-Anoche Shadow la salvo , pero hoy me desquito las de ayer!- Gruño Jet ante sus acompañantes.

-Eso no pasara.

Todos se sobresaltaron ante aquella voz y se posicionaron para verle de frente. Era aquel erizo negro de mirada sangre. Estaba acomodando unos lentes oscuros en su cabeza y abrio su jacket al sentir el calor del area.

-Sh…Shadow? Que haces aquí?- Cuestiono nervioso el verde ante la presencia de su amigo.

-De ahora en adelante estudio aquí.- Anuncio aguantando la manga de su mochila con un brazo.

El trio de observo y sin poder evitarlo estallaron a carcajadas.- Que es tan gracioso?- Su mirada se torno fria ante la situacion.

-jajajajaj! Es que jajajajaj.- Trato de hablar Storm agarrandose el estomago.- Tienes muy buen sentido del humor jajajajajja.- Completo el albatros dandole unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Grrrr.-Aquella accion les corto la pavera y trataron de retomar la compostura.

-No me digas que es por esa esquincla?- Pregunto borde Wave al ver que este no bromeaba.

-Mis razones no tienen importancia.- Corto brindandoles una mirada asesina a cada uno.

-Esta bien como quieras.- Se cruzaron de brazos viendolo continuar su camino.

-Oye compa necesitas un tour?- Ofrecio Storm de mejor humor.

Shadow solo nego sin mirarlo. Paseo por los pasillos memorizando cada zona del lugar y familiarizandose con los estudiantes. La mirada de muchos se posaron en el al verlo pasar. Escucho el suspiro de muchas chicas y solo rodo los ojos con exasperacion. Despues de pasar el comedor doblo en la esquina de la salida al patio trasero y…

-Auh!- Chillo tirada en el suelo sobandose en la cabeza.

Shadow estaba apunto de reclamarle que se fijara por donde iba pero se detuvo al reconocer a la chica de la noche anterior.

-Rose?- La nombro causando que esta cambiara de adolorida a asombrada. Que hacia el alli?

-Sh…Shadow?- Le nombro tambaleante al tratar de pararse.

-Permiteme.- Pidio tomando su mano y ayudandola a pararse.

-Lo siento yo…- Trato de disculparse avergonzada.

-No importa.- Simplifico buscando aquellos ojos jade.- Casi no te reconosco.- Acepto intentando verla con detenimiento pero esta le ocultaba la mirada.

-Ah bueno es que el maquillaje hace milagros.- Rio nerviosa volviendo a mirarlo.

-No se trata de eso.- Nego en tono de desaprobacion.

-Ah?- Confundida se llevo su dedo pulgar a su boca y mordio su uña ante el nerviosismo.

-Tienes prisa?- Cambio el tema al verla incomoda.

-Eh… bueno …pues veras …yo iba …es decir…-Maldijo por lo bajo por su estupido nerviosismo. Que le pasaba?

-Tranquila no tienes que decirme.- Comento palmeando su hombro y marchandose.

Amy lo vio desaparecer por los pasillos sin poder evitar preguntarse que hacia el alli. Sus pensamientos desaparecieron al ver a la bandada venir en su direccion y se dispuso a ir a su salon lo mas pronto posible. Entro a su salon y se sento al final sola como siempre y preparo su libreta y lapiz.

-Atension clase! Desde hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante espero que lo traten con respeto. Pase.- Introdujo llamandolo a pasar alfrente del salon.- Presentate chico.

-Mi nombre es Shadow the Hedgehog.- Se presento con brevedad y su tipico semblante frio.

Suspiros se escucharon en todo el salon y todos comenzaron a hablar entre si.- Muy bien orden!- pidio a la par del de tez negra.-Puede sentarse al fondo junto con la señorita Amy.- Señalo a lo que este solo asintio y procedio a sentarse.

-Parece que no veremos mas seguido de lo que pense.- comento viendola de reojo con su media sonrisa.

-Bienvenido.- Sonrio viendolo a su lado.

Shadow realmente no hablaba mucho , pero cuando lo hacia solo se dirijia a ella. Incluso trataba con desden a los demas que se le acercaron y eso la hizo sentirse bien a pesar de todo.

**-000000000000000000000000-**

A la hora del almuerzo fue a la parte trasera y se sento bajo la sombra de un arbol como le era costumbre. Solto su bulto y se acomodo para comer su almuerzo viendo como todos disfrutaban con sus amigos y parejas y ella permanecia en la oscuridad.

"_Porque no puedo tener amigos?" _Pensaba con tristeza soltando un gran suspiro. De pronto sintio una gran rafaga de viento que le arboroto los cabellos y levanto ligeramente la falda.

-Que ha pasado?- Murmuro sin comprender.

-Lo siento , he sido yo.- Explico Shadow apareciendo a sus espaldas dandole un susto.

-Oye!-Exclamo llevando una mano a su corazon.

-Puedo?- Indico lo que queria con la mirada y esta solo asintio.

-Eres muy nerviosa.- comento arqueando una ceja soltando su bulto al igual que esta.

-Tu lo serias si tuvieses que cuidar tu espalda de los bravucones de la escuela.-Explico con tristeza acomodando su cabello.

-Ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso.- Se recosto del tronco con sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

-Porque lo dices?- Se acomodo para verlo de frente.

-Solo ya no lo haran.- Trato de cortar el tema con su tono rudo.

Amy solo asintio entendiendo que este no queria dar explicaciones y se volvio a voltear abriendo una libreta purpura. El silencio reino por varios minutos entre ambos y esta suspiro notoriamente sin quererlo.

-Maldicion!- Se quejo tratando de sacar un cabello de su cara que no podia quitar.

Shadow abrio los ojos y se acerco en silencio arrodillandose frente a ella.-Me permites?-pidio permiso antes de rozar su rostro con su guante y retirar aquel molesto cabello.

-Gr..gracias.- Se sonrojo notoriamente viendo aquellos ojos tan cerca de ella. Sin duda era la primera vez que tenia a alguien asi de cerca. Su pulso se acelero con fuerza pero a diferencia de otras veces no era por causa del miedo.

-Tambien me gustan tus ojos.- susurro imnotizado por aquellas aceitunas cristalinas.

Aparto su mirada ante aquel halago por su parte y si tuviera un espejo sabria que estaba igual de colorada que aquellos ojos. Que le pasaba?

-Que pretendes?- Cuestiono dudosa aun sin verlo.

-Huh?

-No estaras tratando de enamorarme para burlarte de mi con tus amigos? O haciendote pasar por mi amigo para que todo resulte ser una broma?- Le reclamo parandose y tomando su mochila para irse.

-Nada de eso.- Respondio serio imitandola y parando frente a ella.

-A que se debe todo esto? Porque siquiera me hablas?- Se puso a la defensiva viendolo a los ojos.

-Que acaso tiene algo de malo que te hable?- Alzo la voz algo molesto por su actitud.

-Nadie lo hace!- Exclamo tomando el mismo tono que este.

-Yo no soy ellos no me compares!- Gruño caminando y acorralandola contra el arbol.

-Shad…

-Ahora me escuchas.- Trato de regular su voz y no parecer tan rudo con ella.

-Te hablo porque me pareces agradable. No seas tan desconfiada.- Regaño viendola de manera penetrante.

-Lo si…ento.- Temblo entre sus brazos sintiendose indefensa.

Suspiro -No tienes por que temerme.- La observo con sus ojos algo entre abiertos desde los pies a la cabeza notando como temblaba.- No seria capaz de hacerte daño.- Susurro volviendo su mirada y alejandose de ella.

-No estoy acostumbrada a tanta cercania a menos que sea de forma agresiva.- Confeso cabizbaja abrazandose a si misma.

-Ya te dije que eso no volvera a pasar.- Afirmo con un ademan de mano para que lo acompañara.- Ven ya es hora de entrar.-Amy asintio colocando sus manos en su espalda y siguiendole el paso.

**-0000000000000000000000-**

La tarde transcurrio y en todas las clases restantes Amy no pronuncio palabra alguna. Se miraban de rato en rato y esta solo le veia con una sonrisa que no mostraba sus dientes.

En la ultima clase Amy fue la primera en terminar el trabajo y por ende la primera en salir. Parecia tener prisa. Shadow la observo como salio sin mirar atrás ni despedirse y un olor a humedad indago en su olfato. Giro para ver atravez del cristal de la ventana y , como sospechaba , estaba lloviendo. Se apresuro en terminar su trabajo y salio apresurado para alcanzar a la rosada.

-Con tanta prisa no alcanse a despedirme de Shadow.- Comentaba llegando al porton principal de la escuela notando como el cielo se queria caer por la lluvia.-Genial…ahhh!

Se sobo el area izquierda de la cabeza y sintio algo humedo en esta. Fijo su vista en el suelo y vio una diminuta roca en el suelo. Seguramente la causante de su herida. Miro a sus espaldas buscando al causante pero el lugar estaba desolado. Se encogio de hombros para salir de alli cuando aquella rafaga paso por su lado.

-Vas al trabajo?-Inquirio con seriedad.

-Ah no. Hoy es mi dia libre.- Respondio volteando a verlo.

-Huelo sangre?- Arqueo una ceja estudiandola por completo.

-Ah?- Shadow tomo su mano y vio la sustancia carmesi casi seca en sus dedos. Volvio a inspeccionarla pero no vio ninguna herida visible.

-Vaya que buen olfato.- Observo sus dedos con desconcierto.-No es nada…

El azabache la rodeo y encontro de donde emanaba la sangre y la reviso. Esta se tenso de nueva cuenta al sentir su contacto e intento ocultar los fuertes latidos de su corazon que amenazaba con salir de su pecho.

-No es profunda. Pero se podria infectar.- Recalco tomandola del brazo y llevandola en sentido contrario a la salida.

-No es para tanto.- La risa de la erizo lo hizo detenerse viendola con cierto asombro.- Que?- Cuestiono ante la mirada de su amigo.

-No te habia escuchado reir.- Comento con una media sonrisa viendo como esta se volvia a sonrojar.

-Oh…- desvio su mirada y borro toda señal de alegria de su rostro.- No he tenido motivos para hacerlo.- Confeso viendolo de reojo.

-Y cual es el motivo de ahora?- curioseo caminando frente a ella.

-Tu.- Volvio a sonreir.

-Yo?- En esta ocacion fue el quien se sonrojo ligeramente.

-Es decir…- Trato de explicarse al notar lo que habia dicho.- …llevo mucho deseando tener una amigo y tu lo eres cierto?- Dudo un momento.

-Lo soy.- Afirmo viendola fijamente volviendo a su pose seria.

Amy volvio a sonreir con una mueca de dolor. Shadow alzo una ceja y esta solo volvio a negar.- Estoy bien.- le sonrio con dulzura convenciendolo finalmente. Se despidio con un ademan de mano y acomodo su capa impermeable para salir corriendo y desaparecer entre la lluvia.

La vio desaparecer entre el diluvio y volvio a introducirse en la escuela luego de tomar aquella piedra.

**-000000000000000000000000000-**

La lluvia caia mojando todo a su paso y la gran brisa ayudaba en el proceso. La joven noto que sus intentos por no mojarse por completo eran en vano y decidio quitarse aquella capa purpura. Tenia suerte de que su mochila era impermeable y que sus aundifonos fueran a prueba de agua ; elevo el volumen de su reproductor y la melodia se mezclo con su alegria , comenzo a cantar restandole importancia a si la veian o no.

Salto los charcos animada y el agua salpicaba por todas partes. Su cabello ahora completamente mojado escurria agua helada por su espalda y un mechon en su rostro le tapaba parte de un ojo.

-Linda voz.-Escucho entre el bullicio de la tormenta y freno de golpe buscando al dueño de esa voz. Se sobresalto al ver al erizo azul mas popular de la escuela parado a unos pasos de ella viendola con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-Sonic?- Nombro dudosa colocando una mano en su frente para evitar que la lluvia cayera en sus ojos.

-Eras tu la chica del año pasado cierto? La que gano la competencia de talentos.- Pregunto divertido con ambas manos en sus caderas sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Ah?- Amy se alarmo ante aquello. Se suponia que nadie deberia saber que era ella.- No , no , me debes estar confundiendo jeje.-Nego con nerviosismo .

-Jamas confundiria una voz tan angelical como la tuya. Pero descuida tu secreto esta seguro conmigo.- Le guiño un ojo y se acerco mas a ella notando el sonroje en sus mejillas.

-Ah bueno gracias.- Agradecio con una dulce sonrisa sintiendose aliviada mas no percatandose de la cercania de este hasta que volvio a hablar.

-Necesitas que te lleve?- Ofrecio con gentileza buscando sus ojos.

-Ah! No estoy bien! Gr…gracias.- Dio un salto atrás ocultando su rostro.

-Oh…muy bien! Nos veremos!-Se despidio desapareciendo justo como habia llegado.

Amy suspiro aliviada ante su partida , realmente su proximidad habia logrado intimidarla y su respiracion y pulso se encontraban bastante inquietos. Elevo el volumen de sus musica al maximo e no volvio a cantar mas hasta llegar a su destino.

* * *

_**Antes de irme queria saber si les gustaria que actualizara mas rapido o si asi esta bien xD La realidad es que la historia ya esta completa y solo necesito subir los capitulos y ya :D Ahhh y otra cosa! Esto ocurre en un mundo alternativo pero los personajes tienen sus poderes originales!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok ...Quiero aclarar algo. Todas y cada una de las historias que subire han sido completadas antes. Eso quiere decir que de ustedes dependera si la historia se queda inconclusa o no. La razon? Odio rotundamente los fic incompletos! Ustedes no? xD Entonces si dejo de actualizar es porque veo que a nadie le interesa y no perdere el tiempo en ella. Asi que ya saben si les gusta dejen sus reviews y animenme a continuar! :D Ah si! Gracias a edpool que ha sido quien me a apoyado todo este tiempo! Espero que te guste este capitulo :)**_

* * *

_**Nightmare**_

**-000000000000000000000-**

Shadow merodeaba por los pasillos de la escuela buscando algo o mas bien alguien. El area estaba completamente vacia pero sabia que aun quedaban estudiantes alli. Su ceño se fruncio de manera pronunciada al ver a quien buscaba y ,sin el menor titubeo , tomo aquella piedra y la lanzo con fuerza a su victima.

-Ahh!- Chillo el alcon a la distancia tocando su cabeza con una expresion de dolor.-Que demonios?- Tomo aquella piedra y busco con su mirada al causante. Sin duda le iria muy mal si lo encontraba.

Vio un selaje en los pasillos y volo velozmente con una clara mirada de rencor. Se detuvo en seco al no ver a nadie y con desilusión se volteo para regresar sobre sus pasos pero Shadow lo sorprendio empujandolo contra la pared.

-Me buscabas?- Pregunto con notorio enojo.

-Sh…Shadow? Tu me tiraste con esa roca?- Cuestiono con temor viendo la ira en aquellos ojos sangre.

-Te lo voy a advertir por ultima vez.- Agrego amenazante cerrando su mano con fuerza y viendola sobre su rostro.- Si vuelves a hacerle algo a Rose una piedra sera la menor de tus preocupaciones.- Amenazo devolviendole la mirada.- Queda claro?

El alcon asintio velozmente con temor. Su amigo nunca se habia revelado en contra de ellos y mucho menos por una chica. Ciertamente ella tenia que ser especial para que a el le irritara tanto que la molestaran. Este complacido con su cometido se aparto y desaparecio de su vista , ya era hora de ir a casa.

**-000000000000000000000000-**

Paso de largo por un parque abandonado y cruzo una arboleda que era asotada por la brisa y lluvia. Sin duda el clima era lo unico que le habia incomodado ese dia. Fue un dia perfecto y sin incombenientes? Un gran lago hizo aparicion en aquel paisaje oculto y gracias a lo frondoso de los arboles la lluvia no caia con tanta fuerza.

Sonrio una vez mas viendo su magnifico escenario y se concentro respirando hondo y dejando su mochila a un lado. De sus manos salio una especie de chispa y como por arte de magia un mazo rosado hizo aparicion en sus manos. Su rostro se volvio duro y se podia precibir una pizca de seguridad en el ambiente.

Comenzo a lanzar golpes al aire y haciendo maniobras con este. Danzaba en medio de aquella tempestad y por primera vez sus pisadas eran firmes y prescisas. Se detuvo un segundo tras sentir que era observada y su respiracion entrecortada era delatada por el sube y baja de su pecho. Sus orejas se encrisparon y agudizo su audicion sintiendo una fuerte ventizca rodearla. Pronto vio una silueta borrosa que amenazaba con atacarla.

Apreto su piko-piko con fuerza y se dispuso a atacar pero el propietario de aquella sombra fue mas rapido que ella y desaparecio de su vista. Amy volteo sorprendida y vio como la rodeaba en un intento por marearla. Continuo soltando golpes en un vano intento por que al menos se asustara al igual que ella lo estaba y se marchara.

Titubeo en un segundo y fue entonces cuando sintio que era forzada a retroceder contra un arbol con el mango de su mazo en su garganta con sus manos al nivel de sus hombros. Sus ojos se mantenian cerrados con fuerza esperando el remate que nunca llego.

-Buenos reflejos.- Aquel cumplido en tono serio le dio el valor para abrir sus ojos topandose nuevamente con aquellas orbes rubi. Suspiro algo aliviada aun en aquella incomoda posicion. Pero pronto sintio como la respiracion de el chocaba contra su rostro , estaba demasiado cerca.

-De donde ha salido esta habilidad?- Quebro el silencio volviendo ha hablar viendola con cierta frialdad.

-La tengo desde que tengo memoria.- Confeso con nerviosismo removiendose incomoda en el tan limitado espacio.

-Y porque no lo has utilizado para defenderte?- Inquirio en aquel mismo tono desviando su mirada por segundos a sus labios.

-No funsiona si tengo miedo.- Su voz casi se quebro ante la confesion mientras trataba de evadir a su nuevo amigo.

-Entiendo , pero pareces tener miedo ahora.- Su mirada la busco acorralandola mas.

-No funsiona si trato de invocarlo con temor. Si ya esta en mis manos el temor fortaleze el vinculo.- Explico enfrentandolo alfin.

-Y porque tienes miedo ahora que sabes que soy yo?- Aligero el agarre para no lastimarla pero permanecio inmobil.

-Tal vez es la cercania.- Trato de adivinar fijando su vista en otro lugar nuevamente.

-Estas segura que es miedo lo que sientes?- Solto el mazo y este desaparecio rapidamente comfirmandole que no era lo que ella decia y agarro sus manos entrelazando sus dedos con ellas y las pego al tronco a la par de la cabeza de esta.

Un ligero gemido abandono sus labios mientras cerraba y abria sus ojos con lentitud.- Sabes que siento…- Reprocho cambiando su expresion.

-No , no lo se.- Confeso sin poder evitar que sus ojos recorrieran su cuerpo.

La camisa de botones del uniforme escolar ahora estaba traslucida y podia ver parte de su pecho entre los botones. La falda roja estaba completamente pegada a sus piernas y escurria algo de agua por estas dandole un toque senxual a la situacion. La chica al percibir el silencio lo observo y noto que su mirada la desnudaba.

-No te enseñaron a respetar el espacio personal de las personas?- Agrego llamando su atension y viendolo de forma divertida.

Este miro a otro lado tratando de que no viera sus ojos y supiera en lo que pensaba. Se aparto de ella dandole la espalda y viendo al lago.- Lo siento.- Solto al aire dando un suspiro.

-Me estas siguiendo o algo asi?-Bromeo caminando a la par de el para ver como la lluvia cesaba alfin.

-Vivo por aquí.- Respondio con frialdad viendola de reojo.

-Enserio?-La sorprendio bastante aquella respuesta al verlo asentir.- Entonces porque nunca te habia visto?-husmeo viendo las casas alrededor del lago.

-Talvez si me viste y no lo recuerdas.- Arqueo una ceja girandose para verla de frente.

-Te recordaria.- Debatio tomando una roca y lanzandola al agua.

-Por?- La observo a sus espaldas tratando de no ver como aquella falda mojada le marcaba su pronunciadas nalgas haciendo juego con aquellas piernas carnosas.

-Como lo digo sin que no suene racista?- Murmuro para ella con ganas de explotar en risas ante aquello pero aquello logro llegar a los oidos de este.

-Por que soy negro?- Susurro en su oreja aun con aquella frialdad.

La sangre se le helo al sentirlo a sus espaldas y un fuerte escalofrio recorrio su espina al escuchar su voz en sus orejas y sentir su aliento caliente rozarla. Solo asintio con temor a voltear.

-No te gusta el negro?-Volvio a susurrar haciendola estremecer. Como era posible que lograra aquello sin siquiera tocarla?

-Me fascina.-Respondio sin notar que aquello sono de forma picara y se separo de el con velocidad.

-Cual es la tuya?- Cambio de tema observando las casas.

-La roja.-Simplifico ocultando la sonrisa que se habia formado en su rostro momentos atrás.

-Enserio?Siempre me ha llamado la atension esa.- Confeso viendola con ojos soñadores.

-Si deseas puedes venir.- Abrio una propuesta volviendo a pararse a su par.

-Ojala pero ya tengo que regresar.- Suspiro desanimada viendo su reloj de mano. Se despidio por segunda vez en el dia y salio de alli dejandolo solo viendola partir.

**-00000000000000000000000-**

Y según fueron pasando los dias el lazo entre ambos fue creciendo y ya nadie la molestaba pero en su casa era una pesadilla. Era como despertar de un mal sueño y volver a dormir obligatoriamente sabiendo que solo sera un infierno. Aunque almenos por primera vez tenia la esperanza de que despertaria.

**Flash back on**

_Amy vio a la maestra taparse la boca con asombro y se cruzo de brazos sintiendose ofendida.- Ahora la maestra sabe mi sorpresa y yo aun sigo esperandola.-Susurro terminando de colorear un unicornio en aquel libro de colorear._

_-Querida necesito que vengas conmigo.- Se acerco viendola con tristeza luego de colgar._

_-Pero mama y papa vendran por mi!- Hizo un puchero cruzandose de brazos._

_-Linda me temo que…tus padres no podran venir.- La voz de esta se quebro al decir aquello y la erizo solo la miraba con confusion._

_-Pero y mi sorpresa?- Preguntaba con tristeza agachando sus orejas..._

_Una semana mas tarde Amy se encontraba en un lugar lleno de personas en pesar. Todos vestian de negro incluyendola y no comprendia que ocurria. Entro a una sala junto con aquella coneja crema que se habia quedado con ella hacia un par de dias y la agarro fuerte de la mano sintiendo temor por primera vez en su vida._

_-Vanilla donde estamos?- Murmuro viendo a todos a su alrededor llorando._

_Esta no respondio pero pudo apreciar que tambien lloraba en silencio. Se solto de su mano y corrio al centro de la sala en la que vio a sus padres en aquella caja extraña y la alegria volvio a su ser._

_-Mama! Papa! Alfin los encuentro!- Salto con entusiasmo abrazando a ambos.- Diganme que esta no es la sorpresa porque no me gusta para nada.- Se cruzo de brazos agarrando el pendiente que su madre le habia dado.-Mama? Papa?_

_-Amy querida…-La chica de mirada café llamo su atension a sus espaldas. El silencio en aquel lugar se podia sentir pesado y muchos veian con su alma destrozada a la hija de las victimas ante su inoscencia. Seria un golpe muy duro para un angel tan joven._

_-Miss despiertelos por favor me quiero ir a casa!- Pidio con tristeza halando con suavidad del vestido de esta.- No me gusta! Todo el mundo llora y esta triste! Diles que despierten!- Continuo ahora con sus ojos humedecidos._

_-Me temo que eso no…-No pudo con todo aquello e inrrumpio en llantos. Un don equidna de edad avanzada le pidio que se retirara para que se calmara y le dijo que hablaria con la niña._

_-Mami no me gusta este juego. Papi despierten me asustan.-Continuaba hablando recostada de las cajas._

_-Pinky ven aquí.- Aquel equidna la invito a sentarse a su lado._

_-Acaso estan enfermos?- Murmuro con timidez ya sin poder aguantar sus lagrimas._

_-No linda. Pero me temo que no despertaran.- Comenzo a explicar serenamente para no alterar a la niña.- Veras , sus almas se han ido a un lugar mejor y ya no pueden volver a sus cuerpos._

_-Te refieres a que son angeles?- Pregunto en un hilo de voz volviendo su vista a donde resguardaban sus padres. El solo asintio._

_-Pero no pueden irse; yo los necesito.- Sus lagrimas no paraban de caer y se podia apreciar que temblaba de momentos._

_-Algun dia los volveras a ver querida y sera para siempre.- Le sonrio en un vano intento por hacerla sentir mejor._

_-No!Yo los necesito ahora.- Corrio a volver a abrazar a sus padres.-No me abandonen por favor. Prometo ser buena y recoger mi cuarto!…hare la tarea sin falta!- inrumpio en un incesante llanto con gran sentimiento y una gran presion en su pecho.- No me dejen sola por favor…_

**Fin del flash back**

-Rose responde!- Exclamo moviendo su mano alfrente de esta al ver que estaba en un tipo de shock.

-Ah que?-Reacciono apartando la mirada para ocultar sus ojos cristalinos.

-Que ocurre?- Su voz sonaba algo preocupada.

-Es que…auh!- Un balon de futboll le dio de plano en la cara callandola.

-Que demonios!- Grito molesto al ver aquella bola café y se puso de pie para buscar al responsable.

-Amy! Lo siento! No ha sido a proposito!- Sonic aparecio con notable preocupacion en su rostro arrodillado frente a esta.- Estas bien?

-Mi nariz.- Murmuro con una mueca de dolor al tiempo que un hilo de sangre corria de su interior.

-Mira lo que hiciste animal!- Shadow le dio un empujon para revisar a su amiga.

-Oye! Dije que lo sentia!- Fruncio su ceño con molestia al notar la actitud de este.

-No peleen estoy bien.- Interrumpio antes de que Shadow volviera a hablar.

-Ven te llevare a la enfermeria.- Ofrecio cargandola y sorprendiendola en el acto.

-No…no tienes que calgarme.- Comento con gran vergüenza aguantandose la nariz y poniendose roja.

-Claro que si! Nada mas mira lo roja que estas.- Regaño con preocupacion volteando para irse.

-Humph!- Shadow gruño cruzado de brazos ante el esceso de confianza por parte del azulado.

-Estare bien Shadow.- Le sonrio con dulzura para luego desaparecer en brazos de Sonic.

"_Que demonios acaba de pasar?"_ \- Se preguntaba furioso recordando como aquel erizo se habia marchado con la chica en brazos , algo que ni el hacia.

Recogio sus cosas con fastidio y se marcho de alli topandose con sus amigos del babylon rouge.

-Vives?- Bromeo Wave dandole una palmada en el hombro.

-No estoy para bromas.- Gruño otra vez arrojando su bulto al suelo.

-Huy que te ocurre amigo?- Inquirio con cierta preocupacion Jet al ver la actitud de este.

-Nada!- Corto con el tema recostandose en una banca esperando a que el timbre sonara.

-Yo se lo que le pasa.- Agrego Storm con un tono de picardia en su voz.

-Escupelo pajarraco!- Pidio la golondrina con sus alas cruzadas.- Si habla ya!- Se le unio Jet.

-Resulta que Sonic le acaba de bajar a la novia.- Cuan chismoso poso una gran sonrisa en su pico y todos miraron a Shadow espectantes con una ceja alzada.

-Ya les he dicho que no es mi novia.- Los vio con cansancio aburrido de aquel tema.

-Pero bien que te gusta y tu no eres de perder el juicio por nada.- Wave se sento a su lado codeandole.

\- No tienes que ocultarnoslo aceptamos que la mocosa tiene sus encantos.- Bromeo Jet resaltando su pecho dando a entender a lo que se referia.

-Basta!- Shadow lo enfrento parado frente a este.- Su nombre es Amy y no les permito que hablen de esa forma tan obcena de su fisico.- Completo tomando su mochila para marcharse mucho mas molesto que antes.

-Oye tranquilo amigo. Hasta yo acepto que es linda.- La chica de mirada celeste lo detuvo.

-Si te gusta deberias aprobechar y lanzartele tio.- Aconsejo Storm con una inusual seriedad.- No vaya a ser que caiga rendida ante los encantos del Speeder mira que tiene recor aquí.- Esta vez lo que hizo fue hechar leña al fuego y Shadow cerro sus manos con mas fuerza.

-Hasta Wave cayo en sus redes jajajajaja.- Se burlaron de su amiga riendo a la par.

-Grrrrr.- Esta salto y les atino un par de patadas a ambos en el mismo centro de la boca del estomago obligandolos a caer con una rodilla en el suelo.

Shadow no pudo evitar sonreir ante la escena. Sin duda aquellos se negaban a crecer y esa era una de las cosas que admiraba de ellos. Suspiro un poco y se despidio al sonar la campana para entrar al salon buscando a la de puas rosadas en el aula. Pero esta no se encontraba y tampoco el tal Sonic.

Una mueca torcida adorno su rostro y se fue a sentar de mala gana. Alfin y al cabo ellos no eran nada y ella podria estar con quien quisiera. Sintio una punzada ante aquel pensamiento y decidio dejar el tema y pensar en otra cosa.

**-000000000000000000000-**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Alfin las cosas se pondran verdaderamente interesantes :D ( shhh no hables demas .) Ehhh emmm bueno si todos los capitulos han sido interesantes no? jajajajja Ya ya ya espero que disfruten este nuevo capitulo que he decidido sera el doble de largo que los anteriores asi que nadie se puede quejar de mi! ._**

* * *

**_Capitulo IV_**

En la enfermeria se encontraban el par de erizos siendo atendidos por la enfermera de la escuela. Le pidio a Amy que se recostara para tratar de detener la hemorragia y coloco un par de algodones con alcohol en sus orificios nasales.

-Vuelvo en un momento.- Se despidio con una sonrisa al escuchar el telefono de la recepcion sonar.

-Como te encuentras?-Hablo mas animado sentandose en el borde de la camilla junto a esta.

-Bien , gracias.- Le sonrio agradecida viendolo a sus ojos.

-No me agradezcas. Es lo menos que podia hacer.- Nego con la cabeza tomando su mano y sonriendole con galarnura.

Al sentir aquel nuevo tacto sintio como su cuerpo se tensaba y su corazon de agitaba. Que estaba haciendo?

-Oye y ese tal Shadow es tu novio?- Interrogo con cierta timidez rascandose la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Mi novio?- Repitio aquella frase con sorpresa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Te pusiste roja otra vez estas bien?-Inquirio preocupado soltando su mano.

-Eh si es que yo me sonrojo con facilidad jejeje.- Acepto con cierta vergüenza mirando hacia a bajo.

-Oh…es raro ver una chica asi en estos dias.- Volvio a sonreir pero esta vez con simpatia.

-Y es malo?- Pregunto aun apenada viendolo con interes.

-No…me parece algo dulce.- Confeso.

-Gracias , supongo.- Volvio a agradecer con una amplia sonrisa disipando su sonrojo.

-Entonces si lo son?- Insistio con una mueca de desilusion.

Amy nego con la cabeza.- Porque piensas eso?-Cuestiono con inoscencia.

-Por que siempre estan juntos y la forma en la que te defendio debe de ser porque le importas mucho.- Agrego recordando el suceso anterior.

-Oh…Bueno Shadow es muy protector conmigo desde que nos conocimos.- Recordo con una sonrisa.- Pero si nos pasamos juntos es porque es el unico que desea juntarse conmigo. No tengo mas amigos eso ya lo deberias saber.-Confeso con tristeza agachando sus orejas.

-Entonces ya tienes uno nuevo.- Le guiño un ojo y le sonrio desinteresadamente animandola.

Iba a volver a hablar pero llego la enfermera interrumpiendolos. Reviso que ya no estuviera sangrando y le retiro los tapones de la nariz. Les dio un papel para excusarlos de su clase y los despidio.

-Porque alguien como tu querria ser mi amigo?- Cuestiono dudosa cayendo en cuenta de que el era el chico mas popular de la escuela.

_-_Por que no? Eres dulce , amigable , inteligente , genuina y linda.- Se escedio en sus halagos sintiendose algo avergonzado.

-Wow ves todo eso en mi?- Sonrio timidamente caminando a su lado.

Sonic asintio. Ambos recogieron sus mochilas en la salida de enfermeria y caminaron sin rumbo por los pasillos.

-Oye que te parece si vamos a comer algo? Me salte el almuerzo gracias a la practica y realmente estoy muy hambriento.- Dramatizo con una mano en su estomago.

-jajaja yo ya almorze pero te acepto un helado.-Rio ante su ocurrencia aceptando la invitacion de todas formas tendrian libre esa hora y Shadow debia estar en clases.

Sonic se inclino con una rodilla en el suelo y esta lo miro confuso.- Es algo lejos a donde deseo y y quiero que nos de tiempo.- Explico viendola sobre su hombro.- Sube.

-Que?- Pregunto alarmada entendiendo lo que pretendia.

-Vamos! Sera divertido!- Le animo con una sonrisa.

Esta asintio y con sumo cuidado treto su espalda y lo abrazo por el cuello.- Hagas lo que hagas no te sueltes de acuerdo?- Advirtio poniendose en pie agarrando sus muslos para sostenerla firme en su espalda.

Amy asintio volviendo a sentir aquella electricidad recorrerla gracias a su contacto pero sabia que no era mal intensionado y que debia sostenerla de esa manera para que no se le safara. Respiro hondo y recosto su cabeza en su hombro esperando a que este emprendiera su carrera. Seria divertido para variar.

**-0000000000000000000000000-**

Pararon frente a un restaurante ni muy fino ni muy tetrico y la bajo con delicadeza de su lomo. La vio como se arreglaba sus cortas puas y lo miraba en señal de que estaba lista para entrar.

Se sentaron en una mesa alejada al fondo del comedor uno al frente del otro y Sonic ordeno una hamburgesa con queso y tocineta mas una orden de papas fritas , luego pidio una muralla de sabores para Amy y unos jugos mientras esperaban.

-Que es esa muralla? Suena grande.-Arqueo una ceja cuestionando su pedido.

-Te va a encantar! Es de chocolate , vainilla y fresa con ; caramelo , mani y chispas de chocolate!- Explico con la boca casi hecha agua.- Y si es algo grande pero no tienes que terminartelo.- Volvio a guiñarle un ojo.

-Mmm suena bien.- Lamio la comisura de sus labios en señal de aprobacion.-Pero definitivo que tendras que ayudarme jajaja.-Le advirtio con falsa cara de amenaza y ambos rieron.

Esos dos meses que habia pasado con Shadow realmente le han ayudado a interactuar con mas facilidad con la gente y a ser ella misma. Suspiro algo melancolica al recordar a su amigo.

-Aquí la orden de hamburgueza y papas para el caballero.- Coloco un par de platos en la mesa con el contenido anteriormente mencionado.- Y una muralla de sabores para la dama.- Coloco un gran envase de cristal con una forma irregular en la que se podian apreciar las tres enormes bolas de helado alineadas con unos vasos retractiles con el mani , caramelo y chispas de chocolate para agragar al gusto. La boca de Amy se abrio ante la sorpresa.

-Ah casi lo olvido!- Se golpeo en la frente el mesero ante su torpeza.- Aquí una rosa para la hermosa novia.- Alago extendiendo aquella flor de espinas ahora retiradas en tono azul electrico.

-Gracias.- Sonrio con sus ojos iluminados ante el detalle.- Pero no somos novios jajaja.- Recalco viendo a su acompañante con timidez.

-Oh que lastima! De seguro hacen una hermosa pareja.- hizo una mueca de desilusión.- Bien que tenga un muy buen probecho! Estare cerca por si me necesitan.- Completo saliendo de alli y dejandolos solos a nueva cuenta.

-Vaya eso a sido algo raro jajaja.- Comento tomando su cuchara y preparandola.

-Porque lo dices?- Hablo Sonic dando un bocado de su comida.

-No lo se. Ya van dos veces en el dia que me mencionan el tema del noviazgo.- Se encogio de hombros agregando los ingredientes al helado.

-No deberia sorprenderte. Cuando la gente ve una pareja de jovenes siempre piensa lo mismo.- Informo con una sonrisa comiendo un par de papas con salsa de tomate.

-Ya veo…- murmuro imnotizada por aquel postre.

-A mi no me molesta en lo absoluto que pensara que lo somos.- Confeso viendola a los ojos.

-Porque no?- Volvio su vista a aquellos ojos esmeraldas espectante.

-Porque me…- Intento hablar pero su telefono lo silencio.

-Agggh , me permites un segundo?- Bufo con cansancio al ver de quien se trataba y se retiro de la mesa con pasadez.

-Me da pena destruir esta obra de arte.- Comento admirando la muralla.- Pero bueno tengo que darte tu proposito de vida.- Se encogio de hombros comiendo con animos aquel manjar ignorando por completo la ausencia del azulado.

**-000000000000000000000-**

El maestro de la proxima clase se tuvo que ausentar por un improvisto asi que saldrian temprano. El chico de puas negras y rojas observaba impaciente el reloj del salon sin poder evitar sentirse irrtiado por el tic-tac que emitia.

Alfin llego la hora y fue el primero en salir. Se encontraba preocupado por su amiga. Maldijo mil veces el que ella no tuviera celular , sin duda seria lo que le regalaria en su cumpleaños. Llego a la enfermeria justo cuando la encargada cerraba la puerta y daba por terminado su trabajo por ese dia.

-Disculpe.- Llamo su atension con aquel todo neutral y mirada seria.- Ya se ha ido la señorita Rose?

-Ah Amy! Si se marcho hace una hora con el chico que la acompañaba.- Relato con una sonrisa recordando a la rosada.

-Gracias.- Desaparecio en un rayo de luz roja y se detuvo en la salida.- No sabia si debia marcharse sin saber si ella estaba bien. Realmente estaba preocupado.

-Shadow?- Aquella dulce voz alivio todo mal pensamiento y suspiro aliviado volteando a verla.

-Donde estabas?- Cuestiono con interes pero su mirada fria prevalecio.

-Ah , Sonic me invito a comer un helado. Lamento no haber avisado.- Se disculpo apenada notando la molestia de su amigo.

-Estaba preocupado y mientras tu te divertias? Genial.- Procedio molesto a la salida dejandola confundida.

-Oye! Espera he dicho que lo siento!- Corrio frente a este obstruyendole el paso.

-No es suficiente. Te he dicho que necesitas un celular.-Le nego su mirada cruzandose de brazos.

-Ya te he dicho que me hara mas mal que bien! -Alzo la voz contagiada por el animo de el de puas negras.

-Humph , adios Rose.- La aparto de su camino sin mucha rudeza y continuo caminando.

-Deberias estar feliz por mi.- Susurro con tristeza mirando al suelo.

-Porque? Porque otro cuido de ti y te invito a salir?- Aquello se torno mas tenso de lo que debia y se podia apreciar los celos en su mirada.

-Porque hize un nuevo amigo…- Respondio sintiendo como aquella solucion salina volvia a correr por su mejilla humedeciendola y sus orejas se aplanaban en su cabeza.

Una fuerte punzada de culpa hirio su corazon al ver lo que sus acciones habian causado. La habia hecho llorar por su egoismo y ahora se revirtio su ira contra si.

-Lo siento.- Murmuro desapareciendo ante sus ojos.

**-00000000000000000-**

Salio de su trabajo a eso de las tres de la mañana. Al ser viernes no perdio oportunidad de poder hacer horas extra y ganar mas dinero. Ademas de que necesitaba distraerse. Se sentia mal por lo que habia pasado y mas de una vez lloro en el baño preguntandose que era lo que le pasaba , pero ella ya lo sabia. Tenia miedo de aceptarlo pero era algo logico. Se coloco su uniforme de la escuela para no salir de aquella manera a la calle a esas horas.

Camino sin animos hasta llegar a su casa y antes de entrar sabia que seria peor ese dia. Los gritos predominaban al otro lado de la puerta lo que significaba que Vector espaba ebrio otra vez. Titubeo al girar la perilla de la puerta y entro tratando de pasar desapercibida. No funsiono.

-Tu!- La voz grave del lagarto sono a sus espaldas y en poco tiempo sintio que le tiraban del cabello y la tiraban contra el suelo.- Donde andabas zorra?- Cuestiono hecho una furia pateandola en el estomago.

-Ahh! Basta! Ahhh Estaba trabajando!- Trataba de explicar entre chillidos y gritos de dolor.- Detente!- Se escurrio como pudo y corrio a la sala cogeando pero el era rapido.

-Tu no me dices cuando parar!- Gruño furioso dandole una fuerte bofetada en la cara y tomandola por el cuello.- No le importas a nadie asi que me desquitare contigo!- Sonrio maniaco y quito su correa de su pantalo soltandola y dejandola caer al suelo.

Amy trato otra vez de safarse pero el se paro sobre sus piernas y la agarro del pelo.-Ahora aprenderas!- Grito golpeandola con la correa inumerables veces aun sosteniendola de cabello y oprimiendo sus piernas. Amy gritaba de dolor y suplicaba por que parara pero eso solo lo animo a continuar. No se detuvo hasta que la sangre mancho la camisa blanca por toda su espalda y se bajo de ella soltando su pelo , pero al hacerlo perdio el balance y callo.

No supo de donde saco las fuerzas para volver a salir corriendo y llegar hasta el sotano. Cerro el seguro pero sabia que no le daria mucho tiempo. Desesperada busco una salida y fue cuando noto la unica ventana del lugar. Se trepo sobre su mesa de noche con dificultad y salio justo en el momento que el cocodrilo abria la puerta. No la cogio por un centimetro.

En medio de la desesperacion solo corrio sin rumbo en medio de la noche. Debia aprovechar aquel golpe de adrenalina antes de volver a sentir los resultados de aquella paliza.

**-000000000000000000-**

No podia dormir. Se sentia demasiado mal por la discusion con la rosada. Nunca se habian peleado de aquella forma y era por su culpa ;porque sentia tantos celos de momento? Ella tenia razon ; el debia estar feliz por ella. Pero le dolia que otro le quitara el tiempo que el compartia con ella.

Estrello su vaso contra la pared de la sala haciendolo trizas. Sacudio la cabeza en un intento por olvidar sus pensamientos y salio por la puerta corrediza de su patio. Necesitaba caminar y despejarse un poco. Seria un fin de semana dificil.

Rodeo el lago que ahora era adornado por las estrellas de esa noche y suspiro con melancolia al ver el lugar favorito de Rose. Arrojo un par de rocas al agua y continuo su camino viendo como alguien llegaba alfrente de la entrada en la arboleda y se desplomaba en el suelo.

-Rose?-

**-0000000000000000000000000-**

No sabia como logro llegar al parque abandonado , pero si sabia que detrás de los arboles no la encontraria. Salio con dificultad de los troncos sintiendo como la adrenalina la abandonaba y el dolor se hacia presente. Cayo de rodillas soltando un gemido de agonia. Temblo ante las frias hojas secas del suelo y la humeda tierra.

-Rose?- Escucho su nombre a la distancia pero su vista ya se habia tornado borrosa.-Rose!- Unos brazos la rodearon levantandola del suelo y vio aquellos rubies verla con preocupacion.

-Shadow?- La oscuridad se adueño de ella y fue lo ultimo que logro decir.

**-000000000000000000000-**

-Rose!- Exclamo alarmado tomandola en brazos y notando que no estaba en buen estado.- Quedate conmigo.- Pidio revisando sus heridas con la mirada. Pero sin poderlo evitar esta quedo inconsciente.- Maldicion!- Se levanto velozmente y corrio devuelta a su casa.

**-000000000000000000000-**

Abrio los ojos con debilidad y los recuerdos de lo sucedido llegaron de golpe a su mente sobresaltandola. Se sento desesperada buscando orientarse y su cuerpo volvia a trasnpirar.

-Rose calma.- Shadow al notar que despertaba se arrodillo frente a la cama donde reposaba la erizo.- Hey! Mirame! Soy yo!- Al ver que no respondia se sento frente a esta y tomo su rostro entre sus manos obligandola a mirarlo.- Shhh calmate soy yo ,Shadow .- Pego su frente contra la suya y fue entonces que noto un cambio.

-Shadow?- Reacciono al verse atrapada ante aquella mirada de fuego y su histeria ceso. La lagrimas ahogaron sus ojos y no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto y abrazarlo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Estaba temblando.

Su accion lo tomo desapercibido pero no por eso dejo de corresponder aquel abrazo. Percibio como su cuerpo retumbaba ante el temor y aunque se sintio en cierto modo relajado por esa muestra de cariño no pudo evitar sentir como la sangre le hervia poco a poco.

-Que demonios paso?-Reclamo con aquella mirada asesina tomando su rostro otravez.

-Yo…- Dudo por un instante si decirle la verdad o no. Conocia bien aquella mirada y sabia que el tomaria cartas en el asunto contra quien fuera le hizo daño.- Intentaron asaltarme.-Mintio cabizbaja.

-Quien?- Su voz era dura y mantenia ira en su mirada.

-No lo se. Estaba oscuro y todo fue tan rapido.- Chillo recordando cuando llego a la casa. Si bien le mentia era porque temia que le ocurriera algo malo. Nunca se lo perdonaria.

-Humph.- Bufo soltando un suspiro e intentando calmarse.- Tenemos que llevarte al hospital.- Sugirio volviendo a ver lo maltrecha que estaba.

-No!- Se cruzo de brazos con una mueca de dolor.

-Tienes que revisar esas heridas no es momento de acobardarse.- Le regaño con su ceño fruncido.

-No es miedo! Simplemente no me gustan.- manifesto gimiendo un poco al moverse.

-Entonces me dejaras que yo te cure.- Advirtio viendola con seriedad. Amy asintio.- Sin peros.- Alzo una ceja dudoso. Volvio a asentir.

Observo como este salia de la recamara y aprovecho para apreciar el lugar. Esa era su casa? Estaba en una habitacion bastante amplia. Tenia una gran cama hubicada en el centro justo debajo de un ventanal de cristales ahumados , un banco en la piecera de esta le hacia juego con sus tres cojines rojos y negros. Un par de mesas de noche con unas elegantes lamparas ; una en forma de luna y la otra de sol. Un gran gavetero con espejo simulando la forma de un sol y una luna fusionandose fue lo mas que le llamo la atension. Todos los muebles estaban fabricados en marmol negro que iba a juego con las blancas lozetas del suelo. Las sabanas blancas y rojas tenian su olor impregnado y noto una puerta roja que debia conducir al armario. Se giro con algo de dificultad y pudo apreciar las puertas corredizas del balcon. Se podia vislumbrar el lago en todo su explendor. Y en otro de los extremos alcanso a ver la chimenea encendida. Era lo unico que alumbraba el lugar.

-Esto esta muy ordenado para ser de un chico.- Bromeo con una media sonrisa viendo la chimenea.

-Te he oido.- Aquella voz grave la sobresalto volteando a la puerta y viendolo entrar con una bandeja en mano.

-Solo bromeaba amargado jajaja.- Lo molesto negando con la cabeza ahora con su sonrisa mas amplia.

-Humph.- Shadow coloco el platel a un lado en la cama y se sento sin mirarla procediendo a preparar las cosas.

Lo observo en silencio evaluando como tomaba unos algodones y los remojaba con alcohol , saco unas vendas las coloco en un extremo y saco un hilo para suturar con una aguja cellada. Trago pesado pensando que alomejor tendria que cocerle.

Agarro uno de los algodones y lo paso con sutilidad en la esquina de su ceja izquierda en donde tenia una herida sangrante superficial. Se quejo torciendo su boca y con un leve gemido eso lo hizo sonreir ante su actitud infantil. Desecho aquella guata llena del liquido vital y agarro otra para proceder en el mismo lado de su boca. Tenia un diminuto cristal incrustado , provablemente el causante de su herida. Saco unas pinzas de su empaque y retiro con sumo cuidado el vidrio volviendo a limpiar la sangre.

-Aun sigues molesto conmigo?- Rompio el silencio en un hilo de voz con aquella duda que la mortificaba desde que abandono la escuela.

-No.- Retiro la otra bolita teñida y le devolvio la mirada.- Lamento haber actuado de esa forma.- Un destello en sus ojos lo delato cuando trataba de esconder su tristeza.

-No importa. Me gusta que te preocupes por mi.- Admitio con un leve rubor.

Iba a volver a hablar cuando fijo su vista en el brazo derecho de esta y volteo tratando de calmar su temperamento.

-Que ocurre?- Inquirio preocupada ante aquella reaccion.

Suspiro antes de volverse para mirarla y responder.- No tengo nada para el dolor.- Admitio con cierta frustracion.

-Oh…no importa.- Simplifico con una dulce sonrisa.

-Pero…-Lo penso por un momento.- …podemos intentar con un metodo mas antiguo.- Penso en voz alta sin mirarla.

-De que se trata?- Agrego curiosa.

-Alcohol.-Respondio viendola a los ojos espectativo.

-Ah? Nunca he tomado.- Admitio apenada con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Enserio?- Alzo una ceja y fruncio la otra sin poder creerle.

-Mjuh.-

-Asi que trabajas sirviendo toda clase de tragos y alcohol y no lo has consumido?- Aquello le sorprendia un poco.

-Pues si. Pero siempre he querido intentarlo.- Se animo viendolo con entusiasmo.

-No seria adecuado.- desconfio de su idea al ver las posibilidades.

-Por?- Cuestiono sin entender.

-Te embriagarias muy rapido.- La vio de manera desaprobatoria.

-Eso no seria mejor?- Giro su cabeza cual cachorrito.- Hagamoslo.- Comando con seguridad viendolo a los ojos. Shadow solo asintio con su mirada seria y volvio a salir de la recamara pero volvio mucho mas rapido que antes.

Llego con un par de botellas , un envase y un salero. Ya se imaginaran. Le extendio la botella de tequilla y saco del contenedor un limon cortado a la mitad entregandoselo junto al salero.

-No es demasiado para la primera vez?-Agrego con sorpresa ante aquella eleccion.

-Si queremos que sea rapido esto es lo mas efectivo.- Simplifico retirandole su guante y derramando una linea de sal en el costado de esta.

-Si pero directo de la botella?- Continuo algo alarmada viendo la sal derramada.

-Mientras mas tomes mejor.- Aquello sono algo provocador al salir de sus labios quizas en un tono erroneo.- Hazlo.-incito alzando su cabeza para que procediera.

Amy volvio a observar la sal y recordo como sus clientes se chupaban el limon , lamian la sal y luego se daban el shot de tequilla. Se encogio de hombros y procedio a hacer aquello lamiendo con sensualidad su mano y chupando con destreza aquel limon. Esto causo que Shadow se revolviera en su lugar algo incomodo. Se llevo la boquilla de la botella a la boca y dio un prolongado sorbo , cada vez poniendo una mueca mas intensa que la anterior. Hasta que no pudo mas y se separo de la botella con sus ojos cerrados con mucha fuerza y una mueca de amargura en su rostro. Por un momento habria jurado que escucho una leve carcajada por parte del erizo negro pero no tuvo tiempo de comprovarlo.

-Ahhhhh quema!- Tosio un poco extendiendole la botella.

-Tsk.- Esta vez si logro verlo reir negando con la cabeza y mas que sentirse avergonzada le alegro que fuera la causante que aquella alegria.

-Ahora que?- Tosio por ultima vez sin poder evitar sonreir ante aquella ocurrencia.

-Tengo que acomodarte el brazo.- Espeto con seriedad.

-Que?- Alarmada miro a ambos brazos y efectivamente vio que uno estaba dislocado.- Maldicion!- Exclamo sintiendo temor de lo que seguia a continuacion.

-Escuchame.- Se acerco a su derecha y le extendio la botella otra vez.- Voy a contar hasta tres y necesito que cuando llegue a dos des otro sorbo a esa botella.- Observo como esta volvia a temblar al escucharlo.

-Sere lo mas breve posible. Lo prometo.- Intento que se relajara y esta asintio para que procediera.

-Uno , dos …- Cerro sus ojos con fuerza y trago aquel liquido embriagador.-…tres.- Y justo como describio anteriormente le acomodo el brazo en un rapido movimiento.

-Ahhh…- Mas que un grito sono como un gemido y por acto de inercia se alejo de Shadow cuando aun la sostenia del brazo y ambos cayeron sobre la cama.

-Estas bien?-La observo intensamente por su reaccion.

-Si , lo siento.- Se removio adolorida en aquella cama con el erizo sobre ella. Shadow noto que la lastimaba y se aparto a regañadientes. Con suerte la botella estaba casi vacia y no se derramo sobre la cama.

Le extendio la mano para que se levantara e inspecciono su cuerpo buscando mas heridas. Pero no habia ninguna visible.- Que mas te duele?- Cuestiono viendola a los ojos.

-La espalda.- Respondio rapidamente soltando una risilla. El alcohol ya le estaba afectando.

La volteo ignorando aquella accion y vio varias manchas de sangre diagonales manchando su camisa.- Que ha sido esto?- Pregunto con cierta alarma en su tono de voz.

-No lo se. Una correa o latigo tal vez un cable jajajaja.- Carcajeo luego de aquello al recordad que sabia a la perfeccion cual era el nombre del arma del delito.

-Te parece gracioso?- Pregunto a sus espaldas cerca de su oreja con aquel tono sensual involuntario.

El corazon de la rosada se acelero ante aquella accion y un escalofrio la recorrio desde la punta de la oreja hasta los dedos. Sintio una pizca de deseo y no pudo controlar la leve excitación que la embargo. No dijo nada y volvio a sentir como se acercaba a su oreja de nueva cuenta y volvia a hablar. Acaso la estaba provocando?

-Voy a necesitar que te quites la camisa.- Completo separandose de ella y sacudiendo su cabeza ante sus malos pensamientos.

-Qu…Que?- Se volteo desconcertada ante aquella peticion.

-No pienses mal.- Retomo su pose seria al verla.- No puedo curar tus heridas sobre tu camisa.- Explico para evitar un malentendido.

-Oh.- Se sintio tonta de pensar que el iba por otro camino o talvez desilucionada?

-No es como si me fueras a mostrar algo que yo no hallha visto.- Intento darle confianza para que procediera.

-Bien.- No muy convencida se desabotono la camisa y se la retiro frente a el sintiendo algo de pena.

El pulso de Shadow se acelero al verla quedar quitarse aquella prenda viendolo con timidez. Su respiracion se acelero notoriamente y tuvo que volver a apartar la vista para calmarse.

\- Recuestate bocabajo sobre la cama.- Comando tratando de sonar lo mas indiferente posible y la siguio con la mirada mientras se recostaba. Una sonrisa divertida aparecio en su rostro.- Lindo tatuaje.- Comento viendo aquel diseño en su espalda baja.

-Calla!- Le regaño riendose por la vergüenza y agarro una almohada para colocarla debajo de su pecho y abrazarla.

Shadow se sento a su lado estudiando sus heridas. Tomo mas guata blanca y la lleno de alcohol paseandola por la primera cortada. Visualizo unas cinco cortadas verticales con un poco de sangre. Pero aunque no parecian ser profundas , la hinchazon delataba que aquellas fueron provocadas por fuertes azotes.

-Asi que ya has tenido relasiones intimas?- Quebro silencio con aquella interrogante. Su voz sonaba divertida.

-Solo una vez.- Respondio veloz como si fuera una pregunta cualquiera.

-Y que paso con ella?-Curioseo mientras jugaba con sus dedos y sentia las caricias de este en sus heridas.

-Murio.-Esta vez su voz sono fria.

-Lo siento.- Se maldijo por aquello.

-Yo tambien.- Murmurro terminando de limpiar las heridas y colocando triple antibiotico en ellas con la yema de su dedo.

-Fue hace mucho?-Interrogo volteando a verlo sobre su hombro.

-Casi cuatro años. Permanecio en silencio sintiendose mareada seguramente gracias al alcohol en su sintema sin haber comido nada.

-Y tu?- Le devolvio la pregunta recostandose a su lado al terminar con la botella en su mano.

-La pregunta ofende.- torcio su boca y realzo una ceja.

-Entonces no pienso que desees perder la virginidad siendo violada en un callejon en plena madrugada.- Le regaño tomando un trago.

-Ya no me regañes! Ademas al paso que voy puede que me entierren con ella jajaja.- Carcajeo arrabatandole la botella.

-Tonterias.- Nego viendola a los ojos con un destello de deseo.

-Quien me haria el favor?- Bromeo sin notar aquello y dio un sorbo de la botella dejandola casi vacia.

-Escuche al erizo verde insinuarsete varias veces aquel dia que nos conocimos.-Le guiño un ojo quitandole la botella y acabando con aquel trago.

-Bah! Ese le tira a todo lo que se mueve jajajaja.- bufoneo girandose boca arriba y girando su cuello para verlo. En ese momento una diminuta gota de licor escapo de sus labios.

Shadow se volteo bocabajo pegando su costado al de ella quedando su rostro arriba del de Amy y noto la gota. Con un ligero movimiento lamio el borde de su boca desapareciendo todo rastro de la sustancia. Y la vio a los ojos con una media sonrisa.

No dijo nada ante aquello. Lo vio a los ojos con intensidad y lamio sus ojos como si saboreara algo. Y volvio a carcajear sorprendiendolo. - Lo siento creo que ya tome demasiado jajajaja.- Se sento de golpe y continuo riendo agarrandose en el estomago. Sin duda en aquel momento el dolor era lo de menos.

-Ya lo creo.- Reacciono algo desilucionado volviendo a sentarse.

-No les molestara a tus padres que yo este aquí?-

-Tambien murieron y si realmente los tuviera no me importaria.- Admitio poniendose serio y abriendo la puerta de su armario. Saco una camisa negra y se la ofrecio a Amy para que se vistiera. La blanca era muy ajustada y podria lastimarla mas.

-Gracias.- Sonrio poniendode depie y colocandosela. Fijo su vista en el balcon y no pudo evitar que el panico volviera a ella.- Por Caos que hora es?- Pregunto alarmada.

-Las cinco y media.- Respondio sin interes viendo su reloj de mano.

-Que? Tengo que irme!- Giro para salir del cuarto topandose con Shadow de frente.

-Que ocurre?- La detuvo sin comprender.

-Si no llego me mataran!- El temor en sus ojos lo hizo sospechar que algo andaba mal.

-No creo que te puedan hacer mas daño sin matarte, Rose.- Se cruzo de brasos viendola fijamente.

-Tienes razon. Pero ….

-Nada. Puedes quedarte aquí.- Ofrecio guiandola a la cama nuevamente.- Necesitas descansar.

-jajaja no creo que pueda descansar en mi estado.- Carcajeo divertida recordandole que estaba alcoholizada.

-Nada que un baño de agua fria no pueda solucionar.- Ofrecio con un toque de diversion que la sorprendio.

-No! Hace mucho frio!- Hizo un puchero zapateando.

-No seas cobarde.- Se cruzo de brazos recostado del marco de la puerta.

Debatieron un largo rato aquello pero finalmente Amy accedio a hacerlo y se marcho a donde Shadow le indico. Tomo una larga ducha y se volvio a poner aquella playera. Definitivamente se sentia mucho mejor. Cansada y sin fuerzas camino directo a la cama de Shadow y se acurruco entre las sabanas quedando dormida.

Shadow se asomo al escucharla salir y sonrio de medio lado al verla durmiendo placidamente en sus apocentos. Cerro la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido y fue abajo a dormir en el cuarto de invitados. Tambien necesitaba dormir y ya lo que lo atormentaba habia terminado.

* * *

_**Que opinan del capitulo? Este creo que tiene lugar como tercero en mis favoritos ^^ Dejen sus comentarios! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**He vuelto! :D Lamento la demora u.u Pero valdra la pena la espera! Este sin duda ocupa el tercer lugar entre mis capitulos favoritos! Asi que no los molestare mucho! Disfruten :)**

* * *

**Chapter V**

**-000000000000000000000000000-**

Desperto al percibir un agradable aroma llegar a sus olfato y una melodiosa voz a sus oidos. Bostezo con pereza y se estiro para ir a ver de donde provenia aquella aroma. Para su sorpresa se topo con Amy de espaldas preparando algo en la estufa. Llevaba solo aquella camisa que le llegaba a mitad de muslos tapando solo lo necesario. Se sento en la silla de su comedor en silencio solo observandola. Realmente podria acostumbrarse a despertar asi todos los dias.

-Shadow!- Exclamo sobresaltada al voltearse y verlo alli sentado.- Cuando has despertado?- Pregunto recuperandose de aquel susto.

-Apenas acabo de despertar.- Respondio apreciandola ahora de frente.- Te queda mejor que ami.- Admitio viendola a los ojos con una mueca divertida.

-Hize el desayuno.-Comento sirviendo un par de panqueques , huevos y tocino acompañados de jugo de frutas y café.Ignorando por completo aquel comentario.- Espero que te guste.-Sonrio con timidez sentandose frente a este.

-Gracias , pero deberias estar descansando.- Le regaño viendola reprobatoriamente.

-Estoy bien. No es como si me fuera a morir de dolor.- Bromeo dejando caer una porcion de syrop en su plato.

Desayunaron tranquilamente y luego Amy se volvio a cambiar devolviendole la camisa a su amigo. No queria marchar pero si no lo hacia realmente la matarian al llegar. Solo esperaba que el cocodrilo olvidara lo sucedido. Shadow le ofrecio acompañarla pero esta nego su peticion y logro convencerlo de que estaria bien.

**-000000000000000000000-**

Lunes en la mañana desperto sin muchos animos. La razon? Estaba deprimida porque se habia dado cuenta de que le gustaba su mejor amigo. Era algo tonto enrealidad que se pusiera de esa forma pero el miedo que sentia era demasiado grande.

Amaba las sensaciones que tenia al verlo llegar en la escuela. Aquel cosquilleo y alegria que no se borraba de su ser. Esa peculiar aroma que el emanaba que la hacia estremecer cada vez que la brisa asotaba y esta llegaba a su nariz. Le gustaba lo tonto que era que se sonrojara al verlo y que su mente le recordara lo guapo que era. El dia anterior estuvo pensando en aquella lamida por parte de el pensando que lo habia soñado ya que gracias al alcohol sus recuerdos eran borrosos. El no podia sentir lo mismo por ella. Era algo tan dificil de pensar que ni en sus propios sueños podia obtener la satisfaccion de sentirlo suyo.

Con suerte ese dia cuando llego a casa Vector estaba casi muerto en el sofa y no noto que ella habia llegado. Tampoco menciono nada de lo ocurrido y eso era un completo alivio para ella. Pero ahora su peor incognita era el saber que es lo que haria con Shadow.

Deberia estar aun de cama por la paliza , pero cuando se vive años recibiendolas y sufriendo tantas contuciones te acostumbras al dolor y no te afecta tanto.

Se vistio y se marcho sin desayunar. Realmente no sentia animos de nada. Camino arrastrando sus pasos mientras creaba escenas en su mente sobre lo que queria hablar con el. Le confesaria lo que siente o no?

No supo en que momento llego a la entrada de la escuela. Su reloj marcaba las seis y cuarto de la mañana ; pero por lo general siempre llegaba a las y media.

-Hola Ammes!- La voz del azulado la distrajo y solo volteo a verlo con una sonrisa forzada.

-Hola Sonic!- Este le sonreia devuelta con aquella sonrisa despreocupada que le caracterizaba.

-Como va tu nariz?- Busco conversacion mientras la acompañaba a entrar a la escuela y se dirijian al patio trasero.

-Bien , ya ni recordaba que casi la pierdo.- Bromeo tocando la punta de esta y lo vio de reojo con una sonrisa.

-Jajaja muy graciosa.- Se quejo de brazos cruzados viendola sin girar su cabeza.- Ya desayunaste?- Pregunto parando frente al comedor.

-Si…- Mintio.

-Oh lastima que aquí no sirvan helados jajaja!- Comento riendo.- Bueno entonces nos veremos luego!- Se despidio con un ademan de mano y desaparecio de su vista.

Era raro hablar con ese chico. Pero era agradable. Aun recordaba cuando lo vio por primera vez y quedo fascinada por su atractivo. Estuvo como unos tres meses viviendo en una fantasia por el. Como habria deseado que en esos momentos el notara que existia.

Volteo dudosa para ver en direccion de aquel arbol donde siempre se reunia con el chico de piel oscura. Y tal y como temia el ya habia llegado y se encontraba recostado bajo la sombra del arbol. Aquel nerviosismo otravez poseia su cuerpo. Luego de un prolongado tiempo pensando decidio que no iria en su busqueda.

**-0000000000000000000000-**

El timbre sono y todos entraron a sus respectivas clases sin muchos animos. Amy fue la ultima en entrar. Shadow se sento junto a ella como de costumbre notando que esta no noto su presencia o almenos intentaba ignorarlo.

-Rose?- Su voz logro quebrar su falsa indiferencia. Como lo hacia?

-Que?- recobro la compostura viendolo con indiferencia.

-Que ocurre?- Su repentina actitud logro desconcertalo.

-Nada.- Le corto apartandole la vista para atender la clase.

Paso toda la mañana de aquella manera. No le dirigio la palabra en ningun momento y mucho menos lo miro. Esto lo llevo a pensar que talvez habia hecho algo para molestarla pero no conseguia nada. Según el todo estaba bien cuando ella se marcho de su casa. Pero ante toda esa indiferencia pudo percibir cierta tristeza. Era el el causante de aquello?

Planeo enfrentarla al medio dia pero esta no le dio oportunidad. Justo cuando salian de clases aquel erizo azul aparecio y escucho que la invitaba a almorzar. La vio dudar un instante pero luego acepto y se marcharon juntos. Auch! Acaso ella estaba interesada en el chico de mirada esmeralda?

**-000000000000000000000000-**

-Holaaaa aquí planeta llamando a Amy Rose! Estamos perdiendo contacto.- Llamo su atension sacudiendo su mano frente a esta quien se habia quedado en una especie de trance mientras jugaba con su tenedor y una patata.

-Ah?- Lo vio con confusion.

-Que te ocurre? Andas muy distraida y medio decaida.- Cuestiono con cierta preocupacion viendola a los ojos.

-Lo siento es solo que…- Dudo antes de proceder.- … como sabes si le gustas a alguien o no?- Pregunto con cierta inocensia viendo como este ponia una mueca de confusion.

-Mmm son muchas las señales , pero todo el mundo lo demuestra de manera diferente.- Comenzo a responder rascandose la parte trasera de su cabeza.- Lo dices por tu amigo?

-mmmm…- Bajo su cabeza algo deprimida dando por entendido cual era la respuesta.

-Aquí entre nos según yo el tiene que sentir algo por ti.- Confeso son una sonrisa.

-Porque lo dices?- avivo su curiosidad y cierta esperanza.

-Hay algo en como te mira que lo delata , ademas la forma en la que te protege y siempre esta contigo.- Enumero contando sus respuestas con los dedos.

-Oh…- Eso ya lo habia pensado pero según ella solo lo hacia porque era su unico amigo y le preocupaba que la molestaran.

-Y si me equivoco es un tonto. Tu eres una chica que realmente vale la pena.- Le halago con una sutil sonrisa.

-jum gracias.- Sonrio ante el detalle del erizo de puas azules y dio por terminado el tema.

**-000000000000000000000-**

Jugaba con un lapiz girandolo sobre su pupitre. Se le notaba pensativo y mas serio que de costumbre. Vio de reojo a su izquierda y la vio apuntando unos ejercicios en su libreta . Suspiro ante la frustracion y se paro y salio del salon.

Amy elevo la vista viendolo partir. Se sintio mal al reconocer que estaba actuando inmaduramente y que lo mejor era hablar las cosas , que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Al salir de clases corrio con todas sus fuerzas esperando alcanzarlo , pero no lo encontro.

Corrio tan rapido como sus piernas se lo permitieron llegando al lago frente a su casa. Recobro el aliento perdido y se detuvo para regular su ritmo cardiaco. Estaria ya en casa?

Una ventizca de aire le desordeno el cabello y esta solo sacudio la cabeza , pero al ocurrir esto aquella aroma tan conocida por ella llego a su olfato. Volteo velozmente y como imaginaba el se encontraba a sus espaldas viendola de brazos cruzados.

-Que haces aquí?- Pronuncio con cierto recentimiento en su voz viendola fijamente.

-Yo…-trago saliva notar la actitud de este y movio sus labios para tratar de explicarse.- …no quiero que seamos mas amigos.- Aparto la vista sintiendo aquellas lagrimas traicioneras nublar su vista y al sentir como el arrepentimiento la embargaba.

-Humph.-Resoplo con mas frialdad que nunca y camino para estar mas cerca de ella.- Era solo cuestion de tiempo que me cambiaras por el.- Una sonrisa torcida hizo acto de presencia en su rostro al escupir aquellas palabras con rencor.

-Que?- Aquella reaccion realmente la tomo por sorpresa. Acaso el creia que todo esto era por Sonic?- Esto no tiene nada que ver con el.- Nego con suma sinceridad.

-Y dime entonces cual es la razon?- Se acerco amenazante obligandola a retroceder. Acaso la intimidaba?

-Yo…- tartamudeo viendo de reojo a sus espaldas notando que estaba casi en el agua.-…tengo miedo.

Aquella confesiono lo tomo por sorpresa causando que detuviera su paso y la viera con confusion. Porque ella tenia miedo? El habia hecho hasta lo imposible por hacerla sentir segura a su lado. Aun no estaba claro que el jamas le haria daño? Aquello lo ofendio.

-Si tanto me temes que haces aquí?- Cuestiono desviando su mirada al lago.

-No te temo a ti.- Aclaro con su respiracion agitada. Aquello se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

Shadow la vio de reojo esperando a que procediera y diera fin a todo aquello. Esta aprovecho que miraba a otra direccion , se alejo de su vista y se posiciono cerca del tronco de uno de los arboles.

-Tengo miedo de lo que estoy sintiendo por ti…- Continuo sin poder contener mas las lagrimas. - Temo a no ser correspondida y perderte.- Suspiro como si acabara de salir del agua luego de un prolongado rato sin respirar y lucho contra su temor para alzar la mirada y enfrentar su reaccion.

De pronto sintio como era pegada con fuerza a aquel tronco y sus manos eran sostenidas a la par de su cabeza. Alzo la mirada y se topo con aquellos ojos rojo sangre robandole el aliento ; en un ligero movimiento los labios de el atraparon los suyos en su dulce beso. Cerro los ojos dejandose llevar por el momento.

Correspondio aquel beso como si llevara toda una vida esperandolo y al sentir sus manos libres lo rodeo por el cuello sintiendo como ahora era halada de la cintura y pegada contra el cuerpo de aquel erizo.

Abrio sus labios dejando que se deleitara con el nectar de su boca y exploro la de el con deseo. No tardo mucho en volverse mas intenso y voraz. Era mas que evidente que ambos llevaban tiempo deseando aquel momento y no perderian ni un segundo de este.

Shadow sonrio en medio del beso , subio una de sus manos a la cabellera de la chica y tiro de ella cuidando de no lastimarla. Amy gimio en su boca ante aquella accion y sin previo aviso tomo el labio superior de este y le dio un leve mordisco haciendolo estremecer. Las respiraciones agitadas y la falta de aire los obligaron a separarse el uno del otro pero no mucho.

Aquello realmente no era lo que pensaba que ocurriria al confesar sus deseos a su mejor amigo. Sentia una inmensa alegria y su temor se habia desvanecido.

-Debiste decirmelo ante de asumir cosas.- rompio el silencio volviendo a mirarla con aquellos ojos lujuriosos.

-Que importa lo que debi hacer ahora.- Regaño con una amplia sonrisa lamiendose la comisura de los labios.

-Vas a tener que pagar por lo que me hiciste hoy.- Amenazo con una ceja alzada y la otra fruncida.

-Jah! Que haras?- Lo provoco riendo ante aquella actitud.

Tiro nuevamente de sus caderas y la beso con mas intensidad que antes. Acaricion su rostro y lo atrapo entre sus manos para tener mas acceso a su boca. En esta ocacion fue el quien mordio el labio de la chica cansando que al igual que el esta se estremeciera en sus brazos y soltara un leve gemido de placer.

\- Entonces que significa esto?- cuestiono separandose de sus labios para verlo a los ojos.

-Quiere decir que eres mia ahora.- Mas que posesivo sono romantico al salir de aquellos labios en ese tono tan seductor.

-Y tu eres mio.- Agrego volviendo a juntar sus labios con los de el y perderse en otro beso. - Awww pero tengo que ir a trabajar.- recordo con pesar con una mueca de desanimo.

-Te llevo?-Ofrecio acomodando un mechon que se interpuso entre los ojos de la chica.

Amy asintio con una sonrisa y lo abrazo por el cuello sintiendo como este la atrapaba entre sus brazos. Cerro sus ojos confiada y en un segundo sintio el aroma tan familiar de aquel restaurante. Deposito un ultimo beso en los labios de su chico y se alejo para marcharse.

-Espera.- La detuvo con su voz mientras rebuscaba en su chaqueta.

-Huh?- Se devolvio frente a este sin comprender que pasaba.

-Se que no te gustan los celulares , pero despues de lo sucedido el viernes quiero que lo tengas.- Le entrego un celular blanco de pantalla tactil.- Pensaba dartelo en la mañana , pero dado lo que ocurrio no tuve tiempo.

Amy lo vio en sus manos con cierta desconfianza. Se veia muy costoso y aun tenia los plasticos que revelaban que era nuevo.-Shadow no puedo aceptarlo. Debio costarte mucho y…-

-No es nada. Y es algo que realmente necesitas. Lo cargue en la mañana y ya guarde mi numero en el.- La cayo viendola serio. No aceptaria un no de su parte.- Tomalo como tu regalo de cumpleños.- Simplifico encogiendose de hombros y cruzandose de brazos.

-Mi cumple es dentro de un mes.- Le recordo con ambas manos en sus caderas y una ceja alzada.

-Supongo que ya no tengo que regalarte nada.- Respondio burlon aun en la misma pose.- Avisame cuando llegues a casa. Y si vas a salir tan tarde me llamas y yo te busco.- Mas que a una peticion aquello sono como una orden. Pero Amy sabia que tenia razones para preocuparse.

-Tranquilo. Solo salgo tan tarde los fines de semana.- Informo guardando el aparato en su bolsillo.- Ahora si me voy se me hace tarde!- Salto con alegria brindandole una sonrisa y dando vuelta para desaparecer en los interiores del establecimiento.

**-00000000000000000000000-**

Miraba su reloj impaciente. Llevaba rato que no llegaba ningun cliente y estaba extremadamente aburrida. Al menos faltaban solo diez minutos para salir. Preparo todo para cerrar el lugar y se volvio a cambiar de ropa. Ese dia realmente habia dado un giro a su vida.

Camino por las calles animada mientras escuchaba musica. Estaba realmente feliz por primera vez en su vida. Y pensar que en la mañana pensaba que perderia a su amigo y ahora era mucho mas que eso.

Llego a la casa soltando un gran suspiro. La pesadilla nunca terminaba en ese lugar. Almenos cuando entro el recibidor estaba vacio y parecia que todos habian salido. Puso sus ojos en blanco al ver el desorden y mal olor del lugar. Realmente era un asco. Como era posible que aquel remanso de paz tan perfecto que compartia con sus padres podria ser un infierno en esos momentos?

Ignoro todo aquello y bajo a su "cuarto" a dejar sus cosas y cambiarse. Arrojo el bulto escolar a un lado de la cama y se dejo caer en esta. Estaba muy agotada y necesitaba dormir. Desabotono su camisa y la retiro al igual que su falda quedando en ropas intimas. Tomo su uniforme para arrojarlo a la canasta de ropa sucia cuando sintio que aquello pesaba mas de la cuenta.

-El celular.- Murmuro sacandolo del bolsillo y dejando la ropa.- Maldicion olvide avisarle a Shadow.- Se reprocho en sus adentros desbloqueando la pantalla y buscando el nombre de este para llamarlo.

Era algo raro tener esa clase de tecnologia en sus manos. Por lo general solo usaba los telefonos publicos o le pedia a Shadow el suyo prestado. El tono de espera la puso algo nerviosa al pensar que escucharia su voz otra vez. No tardo mucho en contestar.

-Rose.- La nombro con aquel tono algo preocupado que habia escuchado ese dia en la mañana.

-Ya he llegado.- Respondio con dulzura sintiendo que su corazon se le queria salir del pecho.- Creo que me dormire ahora. Estoy completamente agotada.- Informo soltando un bostezo.

-Humph , esta bien. Descansa.- Solto una leve risa al escucharla y se despidio.

-Igual tu. Te veo mañana.

**-00000000000000000-**

Llego a la misma hora de siempre caminando directamente a su lugar de encuentro con la rosada. Solto su bulto en el suelo , recargo su cabeza de este y se acosto para esperarla. Sonrio con el pensamiento de verla llegar.

Amy logro revivir esas sensaciones que creia muertas dentro de si. Pensaba que su frio corazon jamas volveria a sentir la necesidad de emocionarse al sentir la presencia de alguien mas. Que su respiracion solo se volveria agitada despues de una larga carrera o pelea callejera. Pero todo esto ocurria siempre que la tenia cerca y esta le nombraba. Incluso cuando sonreia no podia evitar sentirse contagiado. Su actitud fria y seria siempre se derrumbaba ante su presencia pero mas que irritarle le agradaba.

Sus orejas se encrisparon al escuchar a la distancia aquella aguda voz que le era tan familiar charlar con otra que no era mucho de su agrado. Suspiro con fastidio luego de poner sus ojos en blanco y decidio cerrar los ojos y continuar esperando.

**-000000000000000000000-**

Nunca habia tenido tantas ganas de llegar a la escuela. Y ese dia si que se marcho temprano. Recorrio los pasillos sintiendo como los sintomas que Shadow de causaba iban aumentando conforme se acercaba a su destino.

-Vaya a que se debe tanta alegria?- Comento llegando a su lado el erizo azul.- Mmm no me digas. Yo tenia razon hacerca de tu amigo.- Adivino con pose pensativa viendola sonreir apenada.

-Pues… si.- Confirmo con una timida sonrisa sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

-Genial! Me alegra que todo saliera bien. No me gusta verte tan decaida como ayer.- Exclamo guiñando su ojo y sonriendole dandole una palmada en el hombro.- Bueno imagino que vas a su encuentro y yo tengo una cita con mi desayuno asi que nos vemos!- Desaparecio nuevamente en el comedor escolar dejando a Amy muerta de la risa.

-Jajajaja eres un caso Sonic the Hedgehog.- Se cruzo de brazos viendo divertida en la direccion en la que el chico de puas azules habia desaparecido.

Giro sobre sus pasos cruzando el patio trasero viendo con entusiasmo la silueta de Shadow recostada en el arbol. Lo vio recostado con sus ojos cerrados y lo imito acostandose bocabajo a la par de el viendolo fijamente.

-Si continuas viendome de esa forma me haras un agujero en la cabeza.- Bromeo abriendo uno de sus ojos para verla alfin.

-jajajaja tonto.- Carcajeo una vez mas inclinandose para darle un beso en los labios.

-Estuve toda la noche esperandolo.- Confeso con una sonrisa fugaz acariciando su rostro.

-Oye hoy tengo libre en el trabajo.-Recordo pensativa luego de sonreirle.

-Y que quieres hacer?- Pregunto sereno alzando una ceja.

-Mmm no lo se. Que me sugieres?- Continuo mientras jugueteaba con el mechon blanco del pecho de Shadow.

-Que te parece estudiar?- Respondio con ironia recordandole que tenian examen el proximo dia.

-Maldicion!-Bufo decepcionada dejandose caer sobre el hombro de Shadow.

-Estudiemos juntos.-Propuso acomodandose.

-Mmm algo me dice que lo menos que haremos sera estudiar.- Adivino divertida sintiendo aquella aroma embriagante.

_**(Trrriiiiiiiiiiiiiin)**_

Ambos gruñeron el escuchar el timbre. Utilamente se estaba poniendo muy irritante. Se prepararon y caminaron uno a la par del otro sin mucha prisa. Entonces Amy sintio como la mano de Shadow se entrelazaba con la de ella y la agarraba con firmeza haciendola estremecer nuevamente. Lo vio de reojo con aquel sonroje , se le veia seguro y calmado, luego miro a sus manos y sonrio sintiendose mas segura que nunca. Realmente amaba aquellos pequeños momentos y lo feliz que se sentia. Deseaba que nunca acabaran.

Se sentaron juntos como de costumbre pero Amy noto que detrás de su asiento habian agregado un nuevo pupitre. Habra llegado otro estudiante? Su mirada se poso en la de el chico de mirada carmesi y este al entender nego con la cabeza.

La maestra llamo su atension parada frente al salon. Todos quedaron en silencio esperando la noticia de esta.- Tenemos un nuevo compañero.- Comenzo a explicar haciendo señas en direccion a la puerta.- Bueno creo que muchos aquí lo conocen ya.- Y justo terminando de hablar se asomo por la puerta un erizo azul de ojos verde intensos con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-Sonic?- Murmuraron casi todos en el salon ante la sorpresa.- Al parecer todos ya lo conocen.- Sonrio tomando su brazo para dirigirlo a su asiento.- Le hemos puesto un lugar detrás de la señorita Rose.- Completo volviendo a su escritorio.

-Genial! Hola Ammes!- Saludo animado sentandose en aquel lugar vacio que quedaba. Se podia escuchar los comentarios envidiosos de las chicas en el aula.

-Eh hola.- Le sonrio con algo de desconcierto.- Que ha pasado?- Pregunto curiosa.

-Emmm veras , creo que no le caia muy bien al otro maestro.- Respondio rascandose la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Oh…- Susurro comprendiendo y volteandose sacando su libreta. Contemplo a Shadow por un momento y parecia irritado. Para ella no era secreto que el no sentia mucho agrado por el chico azul.

-Ah Ammes?- Volvio a llamarla tocando su hombro.

-Huh?

-Podrias prestarme tu libreta luego?-Pidio apenado.- Es que parece que esta maestra esta dando algo mas avanzado que el anterior.- Explico señalando los ejercicios en la pizarra.

-Claro!- Acepto con una sonrisa.

-Gracias!- Agradecio asintiendo.

Amy vio a Shadow nuevamente y sonrio ante el pensamiento de que podia estar celoso. -Celos malditos celos.- murmullo divertida en un hilo de voz , pero fue suficiente para que llegara a los oidos de este.

-Tonta.- Respondio con una media sonrisa viendola a los ojos.

* * *

**Que les parecio? Muero por saber sus reacciones! Asi que espero no me dejen con las ganas u.u Dejenme un review si les gusto :D Yo ya no tendre demoras actualizando! Resolucion de nuevo a~o jajajajaja Ayudenme a cumplir con mi meta apoyandome xD Quiero agradecer a mis lectores fantasma que aunque no comenta se que leen mi fic y sobre todo a edpool que me ha apoyado desde un principio en cada capitulo ^^ Este capitulo va dedicado a ti :3 Y gracias tambien a ** **DarkRevenger! Como podras ver no hay nada cruel en este! jajajaja pero lamento decir que aun quedan cosas aun peores por pasarle a la pobre Amy u.u Y nada si alguien mas me lee les informo que aun no muerdo a nadie por dejar un review jajaja Acepto toda clase de criticas :) Nos leeremos pronto! Chao! Se les quiere 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**No los molestare esta vez xD Asi que disfruten el sexto capitulo :D**

* * *

.

**-000000000000000000-**

Fueron a casa de Shadow como tenian planeado. Se encontraban en medio de la sala de Shadow frente a la chimenea que ahora permanecia apagada. Ese dia extrañamente hacia una calor infernal alli. Amy se habia quitado el chaleco y Shadow la chaqueta. Amy estaba tirada boca abajo sobre la alfombra resolviendo unos ejercicios de matematicas. Tenia sus piernas al aire y las balanceaba dandose golpecitos en los gluteos ignorando el hecho de que estaba en falda.

Shadow en cambio estaba sentado en el sofa que quedaba justo detrás de la posicion de Amy. Alzo la vista viendo sus piernas moverse y la falda levantarse ante aquel movimiento pero no era suficiente para ver mas halla de sus muslos. Sonrio divertido ante aquella vista y se volvio a sus ejercicios completos.

-Listo!- Esta Salto alegre sentandose a su lado y mostrandole la hoja llena.

-Ya era hora.- La molesto mostrandole su hoja igualmete llena.

-Hace cuanto terminaste?- Vio asombrada su papel.

-Unos quince minutos.- Se encogio de hombros recostandose por completo del respaldo del mueble.

-Y porque no me dijsite nada?- Cuestiono imitandolo y girando para verlo.

-Supongo que la vista me entretuvo.- Admitio en tono picaro.

-Oye!- Le regaño avergonzada dandole un golpe en el brazo.

-Tsk.- Rio antes de atraparla en sus brazos y robarle un rapido beso y arrabatendole el aliento.- Que deseas cenar?- Pregunto aun sin soltarla.

-Mmm que te parece si yo cocino algo?- Ofrecio con una dulce sonrisa colocando sus manos en su pecho.

-Eres mi invitada.- Le recordo negando a su peticion.

-No importa. Me encanta cocinar.- Insistio volviendo a acariciar su pelaje blanco.

-Tal vez en otra ocacion.- Acaricio sus puas retomando su actitud seria.- Que tal si ordeno pizza?-Propuso alejandose un poco.

-Suena delicioso!- Acepto sonriendo alejandose un poco.

Luego de ponerse de acuerdo en que comerian Shadow llamo para ordenarla por telefono. Y la chica de ojos jade aprovecho para recoger sus cosas de la escuela y dejar su bulto en un rincon junto al de Shadow. Se paro frente a la puerta corrediza y aprecio el lago mientras los rayos del sol relucian en su superficie dandole un toque magico.

Sintio como unos brazos la rodeaban por la espalda y la fragancia de su novio la arropaba. Giro un poco su cabeza y este procedio a cerrar mas el abrazo ; le dio fugaces besos en el cuello. Suspiro soltando un gemido y expuso mas su cuello a este. Shadow subio una de sus manos colocandola en la otra parte del cuello de Amy y convirtio aquellos delicados besos en suaves mordidas que subieron por su garganta hasta los labios.

Abrio su boca deseosa y la conecto con la de Shadow sintiendo sus labios prisioneros entre los de el. Su lengua jugueteo con gracia junto a la suya y lentamente giro para tenerlo de frente. Ahora deseaba tener el contro de aquel juego apasionado en la que el estaba ganando. Lo tomo de las puas y lo aferro mas a ella sellando aquel beso con pura pasion y deseo. Dio varios pasos obligandolo a retroceder hasta que llegaron al sofa y lo tumbo en el , pero este no la solto en ningun momento y eso la hizo caer junto a el ; ella ensima suyo.

Ambos sonrieron y se vieron a los ojos dandose un tiempo para respirar otravez. El ambiente estaba mucho mas caliente y las respiraciones entrecortadas era lo unico que se escuchaba. La erizo le sonrio nuevamente y volvio a besarlo con mas intesidad que antes. Aquello los estaba consumiendo y ninguno deseaba parar. Lo tenia agarrado con sus dos manos del rostro mientras este recorria su espalda con audacia.

-Rose…- susurro entre sus labios con cierta dificultad.

-Shhh…-

Cegado por el deseo giro en aquel mueble cayendo ambos sobre la alfombra que con suerte amortiguo el golpe. Ahora el sobre la rosada. Lo vio sorprendida notando aquellla mirada lujuriosa que le causo un fuerte escalofrio. Ahora era el quien mandaba. Agarro sus muñecas con una mano y las junto sobre su cabeza inmovilizandola. Dispuesto a volver a deborar su cuello fue detenido por el ding-dong de su puerta.

Ambos resoplaron con molestia ante aquella interrupcion. Seguramente las pizzas ya habian llegado. Cuanto tiempo llevaban en aquel juego? Shadow se levanto de entre las piernas de Amy y le extendio la mano para ayudarla a parar. Esta le sonrio agradecida y lo vio partir a la entrada retomando su semblante serio aun con la respiracion y pulso acelerados.

**-00000000000000000000-**

Comieron animadamente sin decir nada. Era bueno el hecho de que el silencio no fuera incomodo para ninguno de los dos incluso despues de lo ocurrido. Amy disfruto de su pizza hawaiiana con bacon y Shadow de la de extra bacon.

-Que hacemos ahora?- Pregunto tomando un poco de su soda.

-Que deseas hacer?- Respondio con otra interrogante imitandola.

-Que tal si vemos una pelicula!- Sugirio animada.

-Mmm depende.- Respondio dudoso colocando su vaso a un lado.

-De?

-Que clase de peliculas te gusta ver?- Inquirio viendola con sus ojos entrecerrados.

-Mmm me gustan todas.- Se encogio de hombros.- Pero tengo animos como para una pelicula de accion o ciencia ficcion.-Sonrio.

-En ese caso acompañame.- Pidio levantandose de su lugar y ofreciendole la mano.

Amy tomo su mano gustosa y le dejo dirigirla por un pasillo hubicado el fondo de la sala. Observo con detenimiento su entorno pero solo habian unas luces redondas en el techo iluminandolo. Al final se abrio la salida en forma de copa y dejo ver una sala con varios muebles reclinables de cuero blanco y una gran pantalla enorme en la pared del fondo. En las paredes de los lados estaban una figura en marmol en forma de media luna y otra en forma de sol .Las paredes eran de color negro con espirales rojas y blancas y no habia ventanas.

-Impresionante.- Admiro el lugar con emocion soltando la mano de su chico para explorar.

-Ven aquí.-La invito a sentarse a su lado palmeando la silla. Luego de ver como se sentaba y recargaba su cabeza de su hombro.- Escoge la que desees.- Le extendio un control con demasiados botones para el gusto de la chica. La pantalla se encendio y dejo ver una gran lista de peliculas para su eleccion. Busco por un par de minutos si saber cual escoger hasta que encontro una que llevaba tiempo queria ver.

-Que te parece Pacifi Rim?- consulto su decisión viendolo con ilusion.

-Buena eleccion.- Asintio aceptando su eleccion y tomo el control para seleccionarla y poner el menu de comienzo.

-Hace calor.- Se quejo despegando su camisa de su pecho en un intento de sentirse refrescada.

-Si deseas puedes darte una ducha antes de comenzar.- Ofrecio viendola con su semblante neutral.

-No tengo ropa.- Se cruzo de brazos manifestando su negacion.

-Sabes que eso no es un problema.- Le sonrio recordandole la vez que se quedo en su casa.

-Mmm…- lo penso por un momento viendo su reloj. Aun eran las cuatro de la tarde.- ….muy bien.

-Ya conoces donde esta mi armario y el baño.- Abrio su confianza poniendose depie.

-Tu que haras?- Giro su cabeza en señal de duda.

-Tengo ganas de algo dulce.- Insito con picardia.

-Oh…-mordio su labio tratando de controlarse.

-Te traigo algo?

-Mmmm claro!- Se paro para salir con junto a el de la sala de cine.

-Que deseas?- Cuestiono viendola sobre su hombro.

-Sorprendeme!- Sugirio corriendo escaleras arriba. Dejandolo pensativo viendola subir sin cuidado de que se le vieran aquellos pantalones negros que traia ese dia.- Tsk.

**-0000000000000000000000-**

Llego al closet en busqueda de una camisa. Paso la yema de sus dedos por cada camisa y penso que tambien le darian calor al ser negras. Bajo la mirada y vio una tablilla en la que se hallaban unas camisillas blancas y negras. Eligio una blanca y tomo una toalla para ir rumbo a la ducha. Se desnudo sin mucha prisa mientras apreciaba su cuerpo en el enorme espejo con forma de ola. Se detuvo un segunto faltandole el hot pant rojo que cubria sus partes mas preciadas.

Vio que todo estaba cubierto por azulejos de marmol blanco. No habia un solo detalle en otro material que no fuera marmol o cristal. La ducha tenia una puerta corrediza de espejo y los productos hingienicos tambien eran de aquel color tan puro. Termino de retirar la tela de su cuerpo y procedio a entrar en la ducha poniendo el agua lo mas fria posible.

Se acaricio cada parte de su cuerpo abrazandose a si misma bajo la pluma de agua. Unto javon en toda su piel y suspiro imaginando que Shadow entraba y se duchaba junto a ella. No pudo evitar acariciar con sus manos enjabonadas sus senos con deseo y soltar un gemido. Cuanto mas podria esperar hasta que el deseo de ser suya le ganara en aquella batalla de mantenerse pura hasta que sea el momento indicado?

Termino , salio envolviendo su cuerpo en la toalla y salio del baño en direccion al cuarto para vestirse. Por suerte traia un deshodorante en su bulto para cuando se cambiaba para trabajar y ropa interior extra. Se coloco su ropa interior y sostuvo aquella camisa de manguillos por un segundo apreciandola.

Shadow dejo todo lo que habia comprado en una mesa de cristal frente a la pantalla grande. Espero un momento dudando su subir o no a ver como estaba Amy. Unos cinco minutos despues se dispuso a subir las escaleras y noto la puerta de su habitacion entreabierta. La curiosidad se apodero de el y se asomo en silencio viendola con una de sus prendas extendida en el aire. Traia una ropa interior a juego de color fushia y purpura. Observo como aquella tanga tenia una apertura de fabrica para poder dejar su cola libre ; mientras se movia lenta y sensualmente causandole un escalofrio , trago pesado. Aquellos sentimientos fantaciosos lo invadieron otra vez. Su cabello mojado goteaba y el agua se escurria por su espalda ; aquellas heridas ya casi desaparecian de su piel y aquella obra de arte plasmada en su espalda baja de daba un toque mas sensual. Su respiracion se entrecorto imaginando que era el quien recorria su espalda. Una imagen de el consumiendose junto a ella entre aquellas sabanas vino a su mente.

La observo colocarse la camisa que le quedo ajustada a su figura resaltando su busto y trasero. Se mordio el labio al ver que su cola le alzaba la camisa y esta solto una maldicion al lo hizo sonreir. Al menos la prenda le llegaba a mitad de muslo. Sintio que ya era suficiente y bajo con sigilo a esperarla .

**-000000000000000000000000-**

Seco su pelo con la toalla y bajo no muy convencida de que era correcto lo que se habia puesto. "_No es como si fuese a ver algo que antes no habia visto." _Aquella oracion resono en su mente con la profunda voz de Shadow.

Recorrio aquel pasillo y llego a la sala de cine y observo una mesa de cristal llena de empaques de dulces y chocolates. Sonrio al pensar que moriria de un coma diabetico su deboraba una cuarta parte de aquello.

Entre aquellos manjares estaban ; un pote extra grande de nutella junto a un envase lleno de fresas y malvaviscos , un gran plato hondo de metal lleno de helado napolitano y varios empaques con contenidos para agregarle , gomitas en forma de gusanos , tiburones , culebras y otros animales mas algunas llenas de azucar para darles un toque agrio , galletas de chispas de chocolate , popcorn y otras marcas de chocolates que tanto le encantaban mezcladas en un plato hondo de cristal.

-Porque tardaste tanto?- Pregunto con inocensia saliendo de entre las sombras.

-Te comeras todo esto?- Desvio el tema señalando lo mencionado que posaba sobre la mesa.

-**Nos** comeremos todo eso.- Corrigio poniendo enfasis en aquella primera palabra.

-Incluyendo eso?- Rio cuando señalo una hielera de metal con varios licores dulces.

-Si lo deseas.- Ofrecio volviendo a sentarse y pidiendo que la acompañara.

\- Saldre rodando de aquí jajajaja.- ante aquella risotada salto a la butaca , se acomodo con sus codos sobre sus rodillas y las manos aguantando sus mejillas.

-humph.- Shadow la imito tomando un malvavisco grande de su recipiente , lo sumergio hasta la mitad en la nutella , tomo una clase de encendedor y derritio ligeramente aquel manjar ofreciendoselo al aproximarlo a la boca de la chica que lo recibia con timidez.

-Mmm…- saboreo chupandose los labios para retirar todo rastro de dulce en ellos.- Lo imito tomando esta vez una fresa para sumergirla en el mismo chocolate y ponersela en la boca pero este solo la sostuvo con sus dientes cuando esta la solto la halo atrapando su cabeza ente sus labios y ambos mordieron la fruta juntando sus labios y aprovechando para besarse nuevamente.

Se separaron lamiendose los labios y Amy se acomodo sonriente para ver la pelicula tomando el plato lleno de chocolates de miniatura y acurrucandose en el costado de Shadow quien tomo el control y dio comienzo a la pelicula y automaticamente las luces se apagaron.

* * *

**Que les parecio? Una cita entre estos dos enamorados! Espero que me dejen saber lo que opinan! Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen y comentan fielmente ^^ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VII**

**-000000000000000000000000-**

Ya habia pasado casi un mes y el cumpleaños de Amy seria dentro de dos dias. Debia de encontrar aquel objeto que con tanto empeño buscaba. El invierno ya habia hecho acto de presencia y la nieve caia sobre su regazo. Detuvo su moto frente a una joyeria donde le confirmaron que se encontraba lo que estaba buscando. Ojala y fuera cierto o estaria perdiendo su tiempo.

**Flash back**

_Se encontraba en el patio de la escuela en una hora libre gracias a que el profesor de la segunda clase se habia ausentado. Amy jugaba con un fleco de su cabello mientras reposaba su cabeza sobre las piernas de Shadow y este estaba con sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza mientras descansaba con los ojos cerrados recargado del tronco de su arbol._

_-Son un simbolo. Sabias?- Intento formar una conversacion sin dejar de jugar con su cabello al sentirse aburrida.- Mi tatuaje.- Explico dandose cuenta de que no era muy precisa ._

_-Los dragones?- Cuestiono bajando su mirada para verla.- Que significan?- Aquel detalle le llamaba la atension._

_-Cuando mis padres murieron un anciano me dijo que se habian convertido en angeles.- Hablo con cierta melancolia al recordar.- Yo en aquel momento lo crei pero con el tiempo deje de creer en esas tonterias. Y un dia tuve curiosidad por tatuarme algo en la piel. Sabia que seria algo de por vida asi que rapido recorde mis deseos de que mis padres nunca me hubieran dejado.- Procedio soltando un suspiro triste y soltando su cabello para mirarlo a los ojos.- Asi que pense que seria algo ironico mezclar algo eterno que algo que nunca existio. Reencarne a mis padres en esas criaturas dandoles vida a ambos.- Sonrio viendolo con dulzura acariciando su rostro._

_-No tienes nada de ellos?- Pregunto con genuino interes en sus ojos._

_-Solo un pedazo de una foto.- Se sento de golpe y busco en su bulto sacando su wallet y abriendola para extendersela. En uno de los compartimientos trasnparestes estaba aquel pedazo de foto anteriormente mencionado._

_Shadow la observo con detenimiento viendo a aquellos tres erizos con gran alegria posando para aquella foto. Una rosada de ojos azules quien suponia era la madre de Rose , el erizo amarillo de ojos verdes y una niña en sus brazos abrazando a ambos al tiempo que miraba a la camara._

_-Y porque es solo un pedazo?- Aquel elemento lo intrigo._

_-Es del tamaño perfecto para encajar en mi collar.- Respondio triste tocando su cuello al extrañarlo._

_-Y donde esta? Nunca te lo he visto puesto.-Le devolvio la cartera de mano y la pego a el colocando su brazo sobre su hombro._

_-Cuando me entregaron a mis tutores estos me lo arrebataron para venderlo. Era una joya muy valiosa tanto economica como sentimentalmente.- Aquella escena se recreo en su mente y se reflejo en sus ojos cristalizados. Lloro por una semana rogando por que se lo devolvieran y solo le devolvieron la foto._

_-Que tanto valor debe de tener un objeto como para quitarselo a una niña que acaba de sufrir tan terrible perdida?- Su mirada se endurecio._

_-Era una pieza unica. Mi madre lo mando a hacer para mi cumpleaños. Era un sol con alas en oro negro con rubies en sus rayos. El sol se abria y era alli donde esa foto pertenecia.-Suspiro sintiendose algo mejor al compartir aquella fraccion de su dolor con el.- El vicio del alcohol y las drogas tiene un efecto muy negativo en las personas._

_-Y como fuiste a parar con esas personas?- Fruncio su ceño sin comprender._

_-Eran lo unico que tenia. Y si no era un orfanato. Ellos no me quieren ni les importo pero lo han hecho por el cheque que les envia el gobierno por mantenerme.- Habia odio y rencor en su voz y por primera vez su mirada se endurecio.- Daria lo que fuera para recuperarlo , pero ya lo he buscado sin éxito._

_**Flash back off**_

**-00000000000000000000000000000-**

Alfin es sabado ; significaba que era su cumpleaños numero diez y ocho. Nunca solia emocionarse con aquella fecha , pero ese año era diferente. Tenia un motivo por el que celebrar o mas bien tenia con quien festejar. Le habian dado el dia libre en el trabajo y ya tenia planiado escaparse con Shadow.

Salio por la ventana esperando no ser vista y corrio hasta desaparecer de la vista de la casa. Llevaba un traje sin mangas que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas de lineas irregulares en tonos azules que se iban aclarando en un efecto de cascada hasta quedar blanco en el borde de la falda y justo terminando el escote en forma de corazon de este tenia una cinta blanca que se unia a un lazo en su espalda , unas sandalias blancas con brillantes plateados , unas pequeñas argollas plateadas en sus orejas y una gargantilla casi invisible con un colgante de cristal azul en forma de gota.

Se habia maquillado ligeramente y cargaba en su espalda un bulto rosado. Llego hasta el lago y en un segundo lo distinguio. Estaba frente a su moto acomodandose la chaqueta de cuero que hacia juego con sus mahones azul oscuro. Comenzo a correr para verlo de cerca alfin cuando sintio que era tomada por la cintura y girada con agilidad.

Vio aquellos ojos que la volvian loca y aquella perlada sonrisa atrevida que tanto la derretia y sus mejillas ardieron. La apreto contra su cuerpo y le dio un apasionado beso arrebatandole el labial traslucido con sabor a cerezas que traia.

\- Feliz cumpleaños.- Susurro alejandose un poco de sus labios y volviendo a besarla con mas deseos.- Estas hermosa…- Aquel arrumaco arrastraba pasion y euforia.

-Gracias…-Susurro volviendo a besarlo con sus manos sobre su pecho.- Pero me acabas de dejar sin labial.- Le regaño con cara divertida separandose alfin.

-Odio el labial.- Confeso relamiendose.

-Es bueno saberlo.- Acepto viendolo con detenimiento.- Y tu…- Lo halo de la hebilla de su correa con deseo en su mirada y se detuvo a solo centimetros de sus labios.- …te vez tan sexy.- Sonrio y mordio su labio inferior al momento que este sonreia de medio lado complacido.

-No te acostumbres…- Advirtio tomandola en brazos y deslizandose hasta su moto.

-A donde vamos?- cuestiono tomando el casco que Shadow le ofrecia.

-Oh casi lo olvido.-Saco un pañelo de el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y le cubrio los ojos.-Es una sorpresa.- Susurro a su oido guiandola al lado de el vehiculo.

Suspiro rendida y se coloco el casco. Shadow procedio a montarse en la moto y Amy lo imito con cuidado abrazandolo con fuerza. La moto rugio ante el tacto de el erizo de mirada carmesi y salieron a toda velocidad directo a su destino.

**-000000000000000000000000-**

El olor a arena inundo sus pulmones , aire puro y el relajante sonido de las olas le dio una idea de donde estaban. Shadow detuvo la moto , retiro su casco y lo dejo sobre el asiento delantero ayudando a Amy a bajar. Le quito el casco con cuidado de no quitar la venda y la abrazo de espaldas por la cadera.

-Cuando podre ver? Ya me mo…- Se quejo con un puchero infantil cuando Shadow la solto aun a sus espaldas y solto alfin aquello que le privaba la vista.

Se quedo sin habla al apreciar lo que tenia ante sus ojos. No se habia dado cuenta de que aun estaba amaneciendo y llegaron justo en el momento en el que el sol hacia acto de presencia y el cielo se teñia de tonalidades naranjas y rojas. Estaban en la orilla de una playa frente a una prequeña isla que era conectada por un fino camino de arena rodeado de el agua cristalina del mar. Miro a su alrededor y noto que estaban completamente solos y no vio señales de algun tipo de edificio o casa. Era una zona oculta.

Shadow la tomo de la mano y la invito a caminar junto a el atravez de la vereda de arena. Lo siguio despacio viendo cada detalle de su entorno. Peces de todos los colores salpicaban a su alrededor entre los hermosos corales y el sonido de las gaviotas resonaba en sus oidos. Que tan lejos estaban de la ciudad?

Miro alfrente al llegar a la isla y diviso una cabaña rodeada de palmas y arbustos con coloridas flores. Ahora entendia porque le pidio que fuera comoda y que no se abrigara a pesar de que estaria nevando todo el dia.

Entraron a la vivienda y vio que no tenia nada de tecnologia avanzada. Un par de muebles artesanales posaban en la pequeña sala y un abanico de madera giraba en el techo. Continuaron por un pasillo que los llevo a la parte trasera de la casa. Era un balcon con unos escalones que guiaban a la orilla de la playa. Estaba decorado con amapolas rojas en los bordes y noto una hamaca en el lado izquierdo atada de dos palmas. Vio una mesa con un mantel blanco con las flores anteriormente mencionadas bordadas a los extremos , solo dos sillas , sobre la mesa posaba una hermosa canasta llena de frutas tropicales frescas y unos platos negros bien acomodados con sus cubiertos y vasos.

Se sento al Shadow retirar una silla para ella y lo vio sentarse en la silla continua viendola de frente.

-Te noto muy callada.- Alego con seriedad tomando sus manos.

-Es que estoy realmente sorprendida. No se que decir.- Salio de su trance con una sonrisa soñadora.- Es hermoso , me encanta!- Chillo con alegria con sus ojos aguados apretando sus manos con firmeza.

-Tengo una ultima cosa que hacer antes de comenzar.- Sonrio satisfecho y la solto para pararse y remover su cola de caballo desabrochando su collar.

-Que es?-Aquella accion devolvio la confusion a su rostro. Para que queria su cadena? Lo vio guardarla en la chaqueta y rebuscar algo en ella.

Podria sorprenderla mas de lo que ya lo habia hecho?

-Aquí esta.- Saco una caja de cristal y se la puso de frente.

-Pense que no habria regalos para mi hoy ya que lo habias adelantado.- Le recordo viendolo a los ojos aun con aquella expresion.

-Asi es.- Asintio abriendo con lentitud la delicada caja.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y llevo una mano a su boca al ver lo que resguardaba en el cofre.- Eso… eso es.- Trato de hablar parpadeando rapidamente liberando las lagrimas que trataba de retener.

Shadow saco el collar que tanto anhelaba su querida Rose y se lo coloco con delicadeza hablandole al odio.- No es un regalo. Te devuelvo lo que es tuyo y que tan injustamente te arrebataron.- La beso en la frente y se bajo a su nivel delante de ella viendola con serenidad.

-Gracias…- Lo abrazo con fuerza liberando el dolor que la perdida de ese objeto le habia causado todos esos años. Era cierto. Ese no era un regalo. Era mucho mas que eso.

Correspondio a su abrazo sintiendose mas que complacido con hacerla feliz con aquel detalle. Sin duda la gran busqueda habia valido la pena.

\- No quiero mas lagrimas en este dia deacuerdo?- Pidio secando aquel liquido salado que mojaba sus mejillas y la vio a los ojos fijamente.- Quiero que disfrutes este momento como no pudiste hacerlo todos estos años.

-Te aseguro que lo hago. Realmente es mas de lo que he podido desear todo este tiempo.- Sonrio terminando de secar sus lagrimas.

-Asi me gusta.- Volvio a acariciar su rostro.- Vengo enseguida.

Se despidio regresando a la casa. Y volviendo con una vandeja de comida en sus manos. Sirvio un desayuno completo con frutas , huevos , tocino , pancakes , tostadas y limonada.

-Huele delicioso.- Se deleito con lo que sus ojos veian y se relamio acomodandose en su lugar.

**-00000000000000000000-**

Desayunaron animadamente con completa paz y tranquilidad. Amy pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo observando las olas con ojos soñadores y por momentos apretaba con sentimiento su regalo.

-Quieres nadar un rato?- Propuso terminando de comer.

-No he traido traje de baño.- respondio con desepcion.

-No. Pero yo lo he traido por ti.- Le confeso.

-Enserio?- Sus ojos se volvieron a iluminar.

Este asintio y le extendio su mano para que entraran juntos a la casa. La llevo hasta una de las habitaciones y le señalo unas bolsas que la esperaban en la cama.

-Escoge el que mas te guste.- Y tras decir esto salio del cuarto.

Abrio las bolsas encontrando tres juegos de aquella vestimenta. Uno era completo de color verde jade. Era sencillo pero lo que lo hacia interesante eran los escotes que poseia ; era de espalda abierta y en la parte del busto el escote llegaba hasta el ombligo para que lo luciera. El proximo era de dos piezas en color blanco con cadenas plateadas a los lados de la tanga y el bracier era cruzado alfrente.

-Y se queja por mi uniforme del trabajo.- Bromeo divertida al notar lo atrevidas que eran esas telas.

-Sabes que puedo escucharte cierto?- Hablo intentando sonar ofendio viendola en el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados. Ya no traia aquel pantalon largo , lo canjeo por un traje de baño masculino blanco con una espiral roja en una de las piernas.

-Lo hize con toda intension jajaja.- Lo vio sobre su hombro y le guiño un ojo.

Tomo en ultimo set que tambien era de dos piezas pero en esta ocacion el bracier era amarillo con un simbolo de rayo negro en la parte del seno derecho y la tanga negra por completo visiblemente mas ajustada que las anteriores. Con suerte todos tenian el detalle de la apertura para sacar su cola.

-Cual te pondras?- Se acerco sentandose en la cama.

\- Supongo que estos tres son los que mas te gustaron a ti y al no poder elegir uno los compraste.- Dedujo viendolo con una sonrisa divertida.- Asi que te ayudare a elegir facilitandote las cosas.- Propuso tomando el de una pieza y saliendo adivinando cual era el baño y se cambio.

Shadow la vio salir con una mueca de curiosidad al no saber que tramaba su novia. Pero no le quedo mas que esperarla.

-Opcion uno.-Entro modelando con una mano en la cadera con aquella pieza puesta y dio una vuelta lenta frente al erizo negro dejandolo con la boca medio abierta.

Shadow se removio en su lugar sin saber que hacer ante aquel espectaculo. Pero decidio con velocidad que le seguiria el juego e ignorar sus instintos.

Se paro viendola con descaro y camino despacio dandole la vuelta apreciando cada detalle. Sin duda su busto se veia demasiado provocador y el escote de su espalda resaltaban su tatuaje. Se mordio el labio al ver su trasero que aunque estaba cubierto por completo se veia mucho mas grande.

Se devolvio sin decir nada y le ofrecio el segundo set.- Opcion dos.- Pronuncio seductoramente.

Lo tomo con gusto y salio regresando un minuto mas tarde. Shadow habia tomado unos lentes oscuros estilo deportivo y se los habia puesto.

Entro de la misma manera , le arrebato los anteojos con atrevimiento y se los puso dando una vuelta frente a el y alejandose poco a poco. Shadow alzo una ceja sorprendido y sonrio con descaro repitiendo lo mismo que con el anterior.

Esta vez la vio detenidamente parado frente a ella. El diseño cruzado definitivamente era su favorito y aquellas cadenas le daban un toque peligroso. La tomo de la mano y la hizo girar en su propio eje viendo que aquel bracier solo se mantenia por unas finas tiras atadas en su cuello y espalda. La podria deja desnuda en ese mismo momento. Sacudio su cabeza alejando sus deseos un poco y bajo la mirada hasta la tanga. El estilo las hacia ver mas redondas y sus muslos le daban un perfecto espectaculo.

-Siguiente?- Susurro a su oido pasandole la ultima opcion.

La vio partir contorneando sus caderas. Acaso deseaba torturarlo? Estaba jugando con fuego y corria peligro de quemarse. Suspiro halando sus puas y alzando su vista el abanico de techo. La esperaria de pie.

Pero algo paso. Amy no volvia y ya estaba tardando mucho. Salio en su busqueda y toco la puerta del baño agudizando su audicion para escuchar lo que pasaba adentro.

-Rose?- Su voz sono mas seria.

Escucho un suspiro rendido tras la puerta y el como Amy arrastraba los pies caminando a la salida.- Creo que vas a tener que elegir entre los otros dos.- Asomo su cara con la puerta entre abierta pero no salio. Su cara estaba completamente roja.

-Que ocurre?- Fruncio su ceño al escuchar que se estaba retractando.

\- Es que …es demasiado.- Susurro riendo nerviosa.

-Dijiste que me ayudarias a elegir no te heches para atrás ahora.- Le advirtio tratando de abrir la puerta.

-No!- Chillo luchando por mantenerlo afuera.

-Sabes que estas en desventaja contra mi cierto?- Le aclaro soltando la perilla de la puerta.

-Esta bien! Ya salgo!- Se dio por vencida y abrio lentamente la puerta mirando al suelo apenada.

Shadow se alejo un poco para darle espacio y la miro de brazos cruzados. Ahora el color amarillo del top resaltaba el color de su piel y por ende sus pechos se podian apreciar mas redondos y firmes. En el caso de la tanga alfrente marcaba una carnosa V. Respiro profundo apartando la vista.

-Voltea.-Le pidio con su voz algo tambaleante.

-No me obligues a hacerlo.- Pidio con un dejo de molestia en su voz viendolo a los ojos.

-No tienes que hacerlo. Jamas te obligaria a hacer algo con lo que no te sientas comoda.- Recalco sintiendose ofendido ante su acusacion.- Recuerda quien empezo este juego.-Volvio al cuarto dejandola sola.

Molesta consigo misma sabiendo que era verdad lo que el decia tomo valor y lo siguio para teminar aquello.

-Opcion tres.-Pronuncio llegando a espaldas de el , dio una vuelta y espero a que respondiera.

La vio sobre su hombro con su ceño fruncido. Enserio queria continuar? Se giro y la vio dar una vuelta dandose cuenta de porque se negaba a mostrarle. Aquella tanga era diminuta y el efecto en sus nalgas era simple. No dejaba nada a la imaginacion. Levantaba su trasero en su maxima potencia y lo hacia ver completamente redondo.

-Y bien?- Lo vio con una media sonrisa esperando la decisión final.

-Mmm…-Se acaricio la barbilla en pose pensativa.- Puedo escoger la que desee y aun asi estaras comoda?- Amy asintio.

-Quiero hacer una convinacion diferente.- Explico volteando a las piezas que estaban revueltas en la cama.

-A que te refieres?- Se paro a su par agarrando su brazo.

-Quiero que te pongas este bracier con esa tanga.- Le dio la pieza blanca.- Pero aclaro.- La rodeo con una mano y la tomo del menton.- Todos te quedan perfectos y si decides escoger otro no me importara.- Le dio un beso y salio de alli.

Lo penso con el bracier en sus manos y se miro en el espejo de la puerta. Le gustaba y no lo podia negar. Pero no estaba acostumbrada a aquello.

**-000000000000000000-**

Se sento aliviado en la hamaca a esperarla. Un minuto mas y no sabe si se podria seguir controlando con ella. Miro al horizonte buscando pensar en otra cosa y escucho sus pasos aproximarse.

-Me pones bloqueador solar?- Pidio con una sonrisa enseñandole le pote de aquella crema.

Volteo a verla preparandose mentalmente y la miro de pies a cabeza. Accedio a su eleccion. Tomo la botella en silencio y la guio a la orilla de la playa en donde habia puesto un par de sillas de playa para que estuvieran mas comodos. Amy se acosto bocabajo con su cola levantada dejandole un espacio para que se sentara.

"_Ire al infierno."_\- Fueron sus pensamientos cuando la tuvo de cerca. Aplico el bloqueador comenzando por los hombros y espalda y poco a poco fue bajando. Masajeaba con delicadeza cada una de sus areas y al llegar a su trasero titubeo.

-No te retractes ahora.- La voz divertida de Amy lo animo a continuar.

Se unto una porcion en sus manos y poco a poco la paso por sus gluteos expuestos , bajo por sus muslos y pudo jurar que la escucho gemir. Termino en la parte de sus tobillos y le indico que cambiara de posicion.

Acaricio su rostro con una leve capa de la crema , bajo por su cuello y viendola a los ojos masajeo sus senos. Amy volvio a gemir apartando la mirada y mordiendose el labio.

Se apresuro a cubrir su vientre y llego a sus muslos desnudos. Ahora vio sus manos apretar los extremos de la silla y termino cambiando de lugar para que ella le hechara la proteccion solar.

Al terminar caminaron juntos a la playa y salpicaron en el agua. Amy parecia una niña mojandolo y tratando de ahogarlo. Parecia completamente feliz , era como si le devolviera la infancia que tan injustamente le habia sido arrabatada.

**-0000000000000000000-**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Antes de comenzar a leer quiero dejarles una advertensia. Este capitulo contiene escenas sexuales explicitas ( un lemon xD ) Asi que si no es de tu agrado puedes brincar este capitulo :D Y si te gustaaaaa pues que disfrutes! xD**_

* * *

**Capitulo VIII**

**-0000000000000000000-**

Al caer la tarde Shadow le indico a Amy que salieran del agua antes de que subiera la marea. Cruzada de brazos hizo un berrinche inflando sus cachetes pero luego entendio y salio del agua.

Tomaron unas toallas que colgaban del balcon y se secaron. Amy penso en cambiarse pero solo se ducho para remover el salitre del mar. Tenia demasiada calor.

Shadow fue a buscar la cena con uno de sus fugaces controles caos. Lo tenia todo friamente calculado y la cena que habia dejado en su casa cocinandose estuvo lista justo a tiempo.

Sirvio un par de churrascos en salsa de setas con ensalada , pan con ajo y unos tostones al ajillo. Saco dos copas , virtio una porcion de vino en ellas y le ofrecio una a la rosada.

-Como no soy de cantar.- Hablo alzando un poco su copa sentado a su lado.- Brindare por que este sea solo el principio de muchas mas celebraciones.- Choco su copa con la de Amy , le sonrio sincero y tomaron un sorbo del liquido embriagante.

-Yo…-tomo aire y busco las palabras correctas para lo que deseaba decir.-… No creo que tenga otra mejor oportunidad de confesarte que a pesar del que no tenemos mucho tiempo juntos y que tal vez sea algo apresurado esto que siento por ti ; es algo puro y se que es verdadero. Porque me has hecho inmensamente feliz de miles de maneras, adoro estar contigo y sobretodo has sido un amigo excepcional e inugualable es que estoy cien por ciento segura de que ... te amo.- Le acaricio con ternura la mejilla luego de su confecion.

Shadow cerro los ojos y tomo su mano dandole un beso y encerrandola entre sus manos. La vio a los ojos y la beso lentamente con cariño.- Yo tambien te amo Rose.- Respondio a sus sentimiento y la abrazo luego de aquel beso.

Cenaron acompañados por los ultimos rayos del sol. Amy bromeaba a ratos contando anegdotas y escuchando las de su amado. Todo a su alrededor habia desaparecido. Shadow retiro los platos dejando solamente un plato cubierto con un envudo de metal.

Volvio a sentarse y coloco aquel plato justo frente a Amy destapandolo. -Vaya!- Admiro aquel postre frente a sus ojos. Era un gran brownie en forma de volcan con una capa de chocolate blanco duro por encima.

-Pense que un pastel seria demasiado para nosotros dos.- Comento encendiendo una vela que posaba en el mismo centro del brownie.-Pide un deseo.- La animo viendola a los ojos con una media sonrisa sin mostrar sus dientes.

-De acuerdo…ahhhfuuuu!- Extinguio la llama que amenazaba con derretir la cera que conformaba la vela.

Shadow le paso una cuchara y le hizo señas para que diera el primer bocado. Lo penso un momento , retiro la vela y dio un golpe craqueando el chocolate y retiro una porcion de este , chocolate y lo que parecia ser helado de fresas.

-Se llama explosion rosada.- Indico al ver la cara de sorpresa de la chica el notar el relleno.

-Vaya que lo es!- Saboreo con gusto aquel bocado.

Shadow la acompaño y lo deboraron hasta que solo quedo helado derretido con rastros de brownie. Amy se limpio la boca delicadamente con una servilleta imitando a Shadow pero vio que este tenia una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Que estaba pensando?

Ojos rubies paso veloz un dedo por el plato y sin previo aviso se lo paso a la rosada por los labios y mejillas.

-Oye!- Se quejo entre risas tratando de alejarse.- Acabo de limpiarme basta jajajaja!- Se tapo la cara para detenerlo y lo vio entre sus dedos.- Porque ha sido eso?- interrogo curiosa.

-Tsk!Ya que no tenemos frosting uso el helado.- Se encogio de hombros retirandole las manos de la cara.

-Vas a tener que limpiarme ahora.- Le adivirtio sintiendo su rostro pegajoso.

-Con gusto.- Susurro antes de pegarse peligrosamente y lamerle desde los chachetes hasta los labios terminando por deborarle los labios.

Correspondio el beso con una risilla que luego fue intercambiada por gemidos. Le apreto las puas con deseo intensificando el beso mas y mas. Shadow paseaba sus curiosos dedos por sus espalda mientras la apretaba a su cuerpo. La temperatura volvia a subir en aquel ambiente apasionado y lleno de hormonas.

Un paso en falso y ambos cayeron al suelo sin separarse. El de puas negras y rojas se posiciono arriba de Amy quedando entre sus piernas. Apreto sus muslos elevandolos al nivel de su caderas y bajo con notable ansiedad por su cuello. Amy lo acariciaba entre suspiros y gemidos sintiendo con detalle todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

Lo tomo del rostro y lo beso en los labios dandole rudos mordiscos mientras contorneaba sus caderas deseosas. Se vieron a los ojos y Shadow la acaricio con ternura en el rostro sintiendose culpable por dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.

Sonrio ante aquella accion y acerco su boca a su oreja izquierda abrazandolo con mas fuerza.- Vayamos a un lugar mas comodo.-Susurro con picardia alejandose un poco.

Respiro profundo y torsio su gesto jugueton. Tapo los ojos de Amy y para cuando los destapo estaban acostados en una acolchonada cama.- Amo cuando haces eso.- Sonrio lamiendo la comisura de sus labios a ver a su alrededor.

Volvio a sonreir , esta vez complacido , y le dio diminutos besos desde la boca hasta su garganta. Una de sus manos se escurrio por las amarras del bracier de Amy y las quito de un tiron. Arrojo la prenda que lo privaba de parte de su piel , tomo uno de sus pechos , lo apreto y dirigio su boca al otro mordiendole el pezon.

Ahhh…-Suspiro ahogando varios gemidos sosteniendole la cabeza sobre su pecho.-Mmm…-Apreto sus labios sintiendo como ahora le masajeaba ambos.

Bajo por su abdomen mordiendo y besando cada centimetro de su piel. La observo un momento antes de retirar lo ultimo que le quedaba de ropa y vio que esta no le prestaba atension. Aprecio como en cambio se pellizcaba y apretaba los cenos y gemia de placer. Aquello solo logro excitarlo mas de lo que ya estaba. Retiro de golpe su ulimo objetivo y abriendole las piernas para poder saborear a plenitud su sexo.

Se estremecio completa al percatarse en donde estaba su escurridizo amante y le dedico una mirada picara llevandose uno se sus dedos a la boca. Le guiño un ojo antes de desaparecer de su vista , morder sus labios vaginales y y sedujo su clitoris con su viperina lengua.

-Shadow…-le nombro en un hilo de voz poseida por la lujuria.

Aquel quejido llego a sus oidos , pero no paro. Ahora le succionaba su zona mas sencible aun con mas afan. Llevo uno de sus dedos indice y lo indrodujo aun zampado lamiendo y mordiendo con cuidado de no lastimarla.

Momentos luego Amy sintio espasmos por todo su cuerpo y una oleada de placer llego de golpe dando paso a su intenso orgasmo. Sus musculos se contrajeron y haciendo coro con sus gemidos y suspiros trato de calmarse sin mucho éxito.

Shadow subio de la misma manera en la que habia bajado notando unas finas gotas de sudor que brotaban de sus poros , su pecho subiendo y bajando rapidamente y su corazon casi saliendose de su pecho. Freno antes de llegar a su boca y clavo su mirada en la suya.

-Podemos parar si lo deseas.- Le señalo con su voz medio cortada por su respiracion agitada.

-No…-respiro profundo y le sonrio.- …Quiero hacerlo. Quiero ser tuya esta noche.- Confeso con un dejo de timidez volviendo a besarlo con lujuria y arrebatarle el pantalon.

Le correspondio elevandose y poco a poco se alejo hasta quedar arrodillado entre sus piernas. Tomo su miembro completamente erecto , acaricio su clitoris con su glande y lentamente lo coloco en la entrada del sexo completamente mojado de la rosada.

Se dejo caer con lentitud , la rodeo con sus brazos volviendo a besarla y poco a poco fue introduciendose en sus adentros tratando de no lastimarla demasiado. Las uñas de esta se clavaron en su espalda y lo apretaron , tenia su expresion fruncida de dolor. Continuo cada vez mas aplicandole mas presion pero su himen no parecia ceder.

-Olvida ser cuidadoso…- Susurro al ver la cara de frustracion de este.

Quizo negarse , pero sabia que era la unica manera. Asintio lentamente , le tapo la boca con una de sus manos y con un rapido movimiento la despojo de su pureza ; gruño en su cuello.

-Mmmm!- Su grito fue amortiguado por el agarre de Shadow y un par de lagrimas huyeron profugas de sus ojos.

Intensifico un vaivén con sus caderas llevandose con cada movimiento cualquier reciduo de inocensia en ella. Pronto el dolor se transformo en placer y le retiro la mano escuchando sus gemidos de placer. Su desespero aumentaba con cada embestida y cada vez queria mas y mas. Le agarro las manos sobre su cabeza con una mano y con la otra apreto su muslo elevandolo a su cuerpo.

-Shadow…

Aquellos espasmos volvieron a aparecer dandole un nuevo orgasmo mucho mas intenso que el anterior , pero el aun no terminaba. Minutos despues lo escucho gruñir y salir de golpe de su interior depositando su esperma en el vientre de esta y dejandose caer a su lado con su respiracion y pulso totalmente descontrolados.

-Te amo…-Murmullo con el poco aire que le quedaba viendolo a su lado.

-Yo tambien te amo.- Le sonrio cerrando sus ojos y cediendo ante el cansancio.

**-00000000000000000000-**

Desperto viendo aquel pelaje blanquecino frente a sus ojos. Estaba recostada sobre su pecho aparentemente en una habitacion diferente. Lo mas probable era que el la habia llevado alli mientras dormia ya que la otra cama estaba manchada con su sangre.

-Tienes el sueño muy pesado.-susurro sin abrir sus ojos con su voz seria.

-Tambien me limpiaste y no me di cuenta?- Cuestiono sorprendida. Lo vio asentir.- Oh…- Sonrio de forma traviesa y se metio entre las sabanas. Ambos aun estaban completamente desnudos.

-Rose que ha…mmm.- Se mordio el labio descubriendo lo que planiaba.

Habia tomado su miembro , se lo habia llevado a la boca chupandolo y lamiendolo deseosa enloqueciendolo con aquella accion. Se mantuvo largo rato en aquella posicion , no parecia querer parar.

-Amy…- Se mordio el labio con fuerza llamandola por primera vez de aquella forma. Se halo de las puas y cerro sus ojos con fuerza. Era el ahora quien esperimentaba los espasmos.

Succiono con mas afan y sintio que se hinchaba en su boca. Habia llegado a su limite. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo introdujo completamente en su boca sintiendo como le llegaba a gran parte de la garganta y casi se ahoga cuando aquella sustancia caliente la lleno por completo obligandola a retirarlo de su boca para poder tragar todo aquello.

Se asomo por debajo de las sabanas sobre su pecho relamiendose. Shadow mas que complacido le devolvio la mirada agarrandola y girandola para quedar sobre ella.

-Basta de juegos niña traviesa!- Señalo introduciendole un par de dedos de golpe y masturbandola con velocidad.

-Ahhh Shadow…Shadow…-Abrio mas sus piernas dejandose guiar por el inmenso placer que le hacia sentir. Pero esta vez su orgasmo dio señales mucho mas rapido y el erizo negro a notarlo se detuvo.

-No!- Se quejo revolviendose debajo de el al perder aquel placer.

La vio con malicia y tomo su miembro y se lo introdujo de un golpe.-Ahhhj.-Gimio recibiendo aquel orgasmo que segundos atrás se habia marchado.

Volvio a sentir aquel vaiven volviendola loca. Cruzo sus piernas en la espalda de este apretandolo para sentirlo completamente dentro de su ser. Shadow se alejo un poco al sentir como lo atrapaba y volvio a aprisionar sus manos sobre su cabeza.

-Veo que te gusta lo rudo. -Susurro a su oreja mordiendola y embistiendola con mas fuerza.

-Siii…-

Solto sus manos y le retiro las piernas de su espalda sosteniendolas por la parde de atrás de sus rodillas y empujandolas al pecho de Amy. Ahora su sexo estaba mucho mas expuesto que antes y pudo introducir su pene por completo.

Aquello la prendio aun mas pero no queria dejarlo a el que tomara el control de la situacion siempre. Asi que se safo de su agarre , le dio un empujon y lo monto introduciendose su miembro otravez ; dando rapidos saltos agarrada de su pecho.

-Grrr…-Gruño impudico y le permitio tomar el control por un segundo ,solo porque aquello realmente lo estaba enloqueciendo viendo sus cenos saltando al ritmo de su cuerpo.

Atrapo sus pechos con ambas manos y los apreto halandola hacia el para besarlos , pero Amy no cedio a esto y lo obligo a medio sentarse para lograr su objetivo.

-ahhhj!- exclamo mirando al techo con su respiracion agitada.

Se percato de que las manos de Shadow la recorrieron con intensiones de abrazarla y sabia que si lo conseguia la tumbaria denuevo. Agarro sus manos y lo detuvo negandole con uno de sus dedos y lo tumbo en la cama otra vez.

Se giro dandole la espalda con sus piernas completamiente abiertas y volvio a repetir aquellos saltos ahora agarrada de sus rodillas.

Sonrio entre suspiros al ver aquellas nalgas moviendose frente a el ; en un breve movimiento se sento agarrandola del pelo la tumbo en cuatro patas sobre la cama.

-Vas a necesitar mas que eso.- Hablo inclinado sobre su espalda empalandola subitamente y arañandole la espalda.

La tenia a su merced y ya con completo control de su cuerpo se dispuso a terminar con aquello derramandole su semilla sobre las nalgas y soltandola.

Se dejo caer bocabajo completamente rendida manteniendo su cola alzada. Viendolo de reojo tomando un paño humedo , limpiandole la espalda y halandola para que volviera a acostarse junto a el.

**-00000000000000000000000-**

Aquellos chicos abusivos que se suponia eran los hermanos adoptivos de Amy estaban jugando baloncesto en una cancha no muy lejos de la casa. Uno de ellos lanzo demasiado fuerte la bola y tuvo que ir a buscarla al otro lado de la calle.

-Genial!- Se quejo un lobo gris de ojos purpuras con notable molestia recogiendo el balon. Miro a los lados listo para cruzar pero vio algo que le llamo su atension.

Amy bajaba de una moto acompañada por un erizo negro de vetas rojas y le daba un beso en la boca en forma de despedida. Sonrio con malicia ante aquello que para el era una oportunidad mas para fastidiarla.

-Asi que la muy zorra tiene novio eh?- Murmullo viendola partir con sigilo entrando por la ventana del sotano luego de que Shadow se marchara.- Parece que no te durara mucho , querida! jajajaja.- Corrio con sus hermanos a terminar el juego muy animadamente. Esperando el momento oportuno para atacar.

**-00000000000000000000000000-**

* * *

_**Oh oh! Me huele a problemas D: Si ya se que todo va muy lindo y toda la cosa pero bueno asi es la vida xD Muchas gracias a quienes tomaron de su tiempo para dejar un review y dejarme saber lo que piensan! Espero pronto poder leer que les parecio este capitulo ! :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow! Muchas gracias por los reviews! :D Me alegra mucho que les gustara el capitulo anterior! Y los demas xD Y por eso decidi actualizar antes ^_^**

**No los molestare mas con mis palabrerias pero si en este capitulo saldra algo de lemon tambien. No tan explicito como el anterior pero si saldra algo. **

* * *

**-00000000000000000000000000-**

_-Alfin ultimo lunes de clases."-_Penso animada abotonando la camisa del uniforme.

Era la ultima semana antes de que las clases acabaran y eso sin duda era un gran alivio para ella. Salio con la bolsa de basura de la casa para depositarla en el tangon , pero al salir se tropezo con Vector y cayo al suelo.

-Grrr estupida!- Le solto una bofetada virandole la cara.

-Oye!- Frente a el aparecio Sonic atravesandose entre el y Amy.- No vuelvas a pegarle!- Lo amenazo con sus manos en puño viendolo con ojos furiosos.

-Y este quien es mocosa?- Hablo de forma despectiva ignorandolo.- Tu novio?- Se burlo alzando una ceja.

-Soy su amigo y mas te vale que no vuelva a verte ponerle una mano encima!-Le advirtio dando un paso alfrente para enfrentarlo.

Vector sonrio maliciosamente ante aquella accion.-No lo haras.- Respondio subiendo las escaleras y entrando a la casa.

-Ammes estas bien?-volteo ayudandola a parar con preocupacion.

-No es nada.- Le desvio la mirada tapandose el area afectada.-Ya estoy acostumbrada.- Confeso cabizbaja.

-Oye…-musito apartandole la mano y acariciando aquella zona enrojecida.-…no permitas que te traten asi.- Pidio con una mirada triste.

-Uhh esto es perfecto.- susurro el lobo gris escondido viendo la situacion. Saco su telefono y tomo una foto justo cuando Amy tomaba la mano de Sonic que posaba en su mejilla y la retiraba.- Vamos a ver que dice tu novio de esto , Tsk.

**-000000000000000000000000-**

Llegaron juntos a la escuela charlando amenamente. Al parecer Sonic tenia un amigo que vivia alli cerca y ese fin de semana se habia quedado en su casa.

-Shadow no ha hecho nada al respecto?- Inquirio con molestia en su voz.

-No lo sabe…- acepto con pesar.- …porfavor no le digas nada de esto!- Rogo alarmada.

-Pero Ammes.- La vio de forma desaprobatoria.

En ese momento Shadow aparecio en escena llegando a sus espaldas. Su boca se torcio con molestia al verla junto a Sonic frente a la escuela.

-Has llegado temprano.- comento con un dejo de molestia en su voz.- Y acompañada.- Vio a Sonic con indiferencia teminando de hablar.

-Me encontre con Sonic de camino.- Explico viendolo con nerviosismo.

-Ya me voy. Nos veremos luego!- Se despidio para evitar un pleito entre el y el de tez oscura y se marcho a la velocidad del sonido.

Amy le sonrio a Shadow , le dio un rapido beso en los labios a modo de saludo y lo tomo del brazo para que entraran juntos a la escuela. Caminaron en silencio y por primera vez era algo incomodo para ambos.

-Estas molesto otra vez por lo mismo?- Cuestiono medio deprimida sentandose al pie de el arbol ,ahora sin hojas y lleno de nieve.

-No me cae bien. Lo sabes.- Le recordo sin mirarla.- Y tu te llevas demasiado bien con el.- Apreto los dientes y cerro sus manos con fuerza.

-Oye…-Se paro enfrente de el mirandolo fijamente.-…Es mi amigo y se porta demasiado bien conmigo como para que yo lo trate de mala manera.- Le recordo tomando sus manos para que las relajara.- Y tu eres mi novio y el hombre que mas amo , no deberias dudar de mi.-Suspiro con tristeza soltandolo.-Te dejare solo para que te calmes.

La vio partir con sus orejas aplastadas en su cabeza y escucho el timbre de entrada. Odiaba pelear con ella por eso , pero no lo podia evitar. No era de ella de quien desconfiaba sino de el. Le envio un mensaje de texto avisando que no entraria a clases y que la esperaria el medio dia para almorzar fuera.

**-0000000000000000000000-**

Vio aquel mensaje con tristeza soltando un gran suspiro. Sabia que esas ultimas horas serian una completa tortura porque estaria esperando el momento de volverlo a ver.

-Todo en orden?- La voz alegre de su amigo la hizo voltear a verlo. El podia ser lo mas guapo y agradable del mundo , pero aun asi preferia a Shadow mil veces como pareja y mejor amigo. Pensaba que se lo habia dejado bastante claro.

-Peleamos , pero ya pasara.- Confeso encogiendose de hombros con falsa indiferencia.

-Por mi culpa?- Inquirio con cierta culpa en su voz.

-No es tu culpa que el no confie en mi lo suficiente como para entender que no lo traicionare con nadie.

**-000000000000000000000-**

Paseo por los pasillos buscando su mirada. Asumio que estaria en la entrada y partio a su encuentro.

-Oye rosada!- Aquella voz le helo la sangre. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin escucharlo dirigirse a ella.- Espera.- La detuvo tocando su hombro.

-Jet?-Le nombro con temor volteando a verlo.

-Llevo todo el dia buscando a Shadow. Lo has visto?- Esta vez le hablo de forma amigable. Era extraño.

-Emm no.- Respondio con desconfianza.- Me dijo que nos encontraramos al medio dia.

-Ah bueno! En ese caso…- comenzo a hablar sacando un sobre negro de su mochila entregandoselo.- Me lo dio un lobo en la mañana preguntando por un erizo negro de vetas rojas y me pidio que se lo entregara con urgencia.- Relato encogido de hombros entregandoselo.

Asintio y lo tomo dudosa viendo al alcon verde salir volando. Aun atontada por lo recien ocurrido se volteo para guardar aquel sobre en su bulto. Una rafaga de viento asoto su cabello sorprendiendola.

-Sonic?- Pregunto al aire al no ver a nadie alli. Se encogio de hombros y procedio a continuar asegurando aquella carta , pero al abrir su mano izquierda se percato de que tenia un pedazo de papel en su mano.

Desdoblo la hoja y sonrio al ver su contenido. En ella estaba escrito el nombre de Sonic con un numero de telefono abajo. Probablemente su numero celular.

Lo metio dentro de una de sus libretas y camino con prisa a la salida viendo al erizo negro cruzado de brazos y recostado del porton. Le sonrio a medias sin saber que esperar y este le estrecho su mano. A donde la llevaria ahora?

**-000000000000000000000000-**

Abrio los ojos al notar que el destello rojo habia desaparecido y vio con sorpresa aquel restaurante al que la habia llevado Sonic a comer helado. Tenia que ser una simple casualidad.

Se sentaron en una mesa de dos calladamente y aquel mesero de la vez anterior hizo acto de presencia extendiendole unos menus.

-Buen dia señora Amy!- La saludo con una risa sincera.

-Oh me recuerda?- Cuestiono con notoria sorpresa devolviendole la sonrisa.

-Claro que si! No todos los dias un chico me pide que le entregue una rosa a su acompañante.- Le guiño un ojo al recordarselo.

-El te pidio que me la dieras?- Si impresión crecio aun mas al descubrir aquel detalle.

-Oh si! Que otra razon habria tenido para pensar que eran novios?- Trato de sonar logico rascandose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-Sigo aquí Eric.- Gruño llamando la atension de ambos.

-Se conocen?-Abrio sus ojos como plato. ( oh oh! )

-Danos un momento para decidir.- Ordeno sin verlo volviendo a molestarse.

-Si señor!- Se despidio con amabilidad ageno a lo que ocurria en la mesa.

El miedo crecio en el corazon de Amy. No era posible que esto continuara pasando. Era como si el destino confabulara en su contra.

-Mis padres…-enuncio con voz grave causandole un escalofrio.-…eran dueños de este lugar y al morir me lo heredaron por ser hijo unico.- Explico tomando un poco de agua. Aun no la miraba.

-Vaya…eso lo explica todo.- rio nerviosa.- Por el hecho de que nunca me has dicho que trabajas ni nada por el estilo.- Aclaro jugando con sus dedos.

-Jumph que creias? Que era un mafioso o asesino en serie?- La vio alfin con divercion en sus ojos.

-Lo de asesino suena bastante excitante.- Le provoco con picardia.

Eric volvio a aparecer mientras Shadow revisaba el menu con interes al igual que Amy.- Ya le dio el si?-Curioseo con ansias de aquel chisme.

-Eh?

-Al chico azul.- Susurro recordandole.

-Amy es **mi novia**.- Su tono sono posesivo en esa ocacion ya estaba demasiado irritado con la situacion.

El mesero se quedo helado al escuchar eso. Y Amy se sintio algo culpable por eso. Pidieron algo para comer y quedaron esperando sus ordenes.

-Oh casi lo olvido!- Hablo para si misma dandose una palmada en la cara volteando para rebuscar en su bulto aquella carta.- Jet me dijo que esto era para ti.- Le ofrecio el sobre sin mucho interes.

Shadow lo tomo con cierto recelo y luego lo guardo en su chaqueta. Sea lo que sea lo veria luego. Ahora queria disfrutar de la compañía de su amada novia.

Le ofrecio su mano para que la tomara y esta la enlazo con la de el sonriendole. Era su forma de pedirle disculpas y ella lo entendia.

-Tengo que irme.- Se apresuro a decir luego de un rato despues de comer.- Voy a aprovechar que no tendremos clases en la tarde para hacer horas extra en el trabajo.- Explico no muy animada.

-Muy bien. Me avisas cuando salgas.

-Si! Te amo!- Lo abrazo por el cuello y le dio un rapido beso en los labios antes de salir corriendo de alli.

**-000000000000000000000000000000-**

Esa noche salio algo tarde , estuvo a punto de llamar a Shadow para que fuera a por ella. Con suerte llego rapido a la casa y para su fortuna no habia nadie en casa.

Dejo su bulto sobre su cama y le aviso al erizo negro que estaba bien en un mensaje de texto. Busco una muda de ropa de dormir y salio con rumbo al baño encontrandose con aquel lobo sentado en la sala. Parecia que la esperaba.

-Hola rosadita.- Saludo burlezco parandose y aproximandose a ella.

-Que haces aquí?- Interrogo sin comprender porque era el unico que parecia estar alli.

-Decidi quedarme a hacerte compañía.- La rodeo amenazante.

-No la necesito.- Bufo molesta saliendo de aquel circulo imaginario para continuar su camino.

-No lo creo.-Rio halandola del cabello con fuerza y arrojandola contra el sofa.

-Que demonios pasa contigo!-Exclamo molesta en un intento por pararse pero este se abalanzo sobre ella.

-Es hora de que tu y yo no divertamos un rato.-Rugio acorralandola en aquel mueble.

-Basta!- Chillo con temor lanzandole golpes para que se quitara de encima.

-Tsk! Que haras? Me acusaras con tu novio?jajajaja- Se mofo disfrutando tenerla a su merced y le robo un beso lastimandole los labios.

-No! Sueltame! Mmmmjujujju!-Comenzo a llorar sintiendose defensa ante aquel animal salvaje y trato de gritar pero este le coloco una mordaza privandola de aquello.

-Vamos se buena niña conmigo. Prometo que lo disfrutaras ajajaja!- La inmobilizo las manos y con un fuerte tiron le desgarro la camisa dejando sus pechos expuestos.- Mmm mucho mejor.- Le apreto los pechos con lujuria y le hizo chupetones por todo el cuello y pecho.

-Mmmmm!- Lloraba sin cesar aterrorizada no podia asimilar que aquel lobo la estaba tomando por la fuerza.

Le rasgo sus panties y dejo su vagina completamente expuesta. Intento abrirse los pantalones mientras la sostenia pero tenia que aceptar que Amy le estaba dando una lucha bastante intensa. Recordo la cuchilla que cargaba en uno de sus bolsillos y la saco clavandosela levemente en el cuello.

-Verdad que seras una chica buena chica con tu hermanito postizo?- la paralizo al instante con aquella navaja en su garganta.- Sabes? No deseo herirte demasiado asi que te portaras bien conmigo. Si bien no puedo matarte puedo causarte muucho dolor.-La amenazo paseando el objeto punzante por sus pechos y abdomen.

Amy sollozo con mas sentimiento y temor ; su cuerpo retumbaba por momentos. No tenia salida ni modo de defenderse de aquel bastardo y ahora abusaria de ella. Solo pudo cerrar sus piernas con fuerza pero este las separo y se coloco entre ellas sacando su miembro listo para empalarla.

-Mmmm!- Lucho una vez mas en vano sintiendo como finalmente entraba dentro de ella de un golpe , la embestia con euforia y se recostaba sobre ella con la navaja aun en el cuello.

-Como era su nombre?-Susurro agitado en su oreja.-Shadow? Jajajajaja Awww tu novio no puede ayudarte mmm.-Se burlaba de ella mordiendola y manoseandola.- No sabes cuanto llevo deseando esto.

Aquella tortura duro hora y media. Agarro sus cosas y salio de la casa totalmente complacido. La dejo totalmente destruida y humillada.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando y lamentandose pero sabia que no podia quedarse alli mucho tiempo. Se levanto con las piernas tambaleantes y recogio sus cosas dirijiendose al baño. Dejo todo caer al suelo ; abrio la llave del agua en caliente y se sento en el suelo bajo el chorro llorando abrazando sus piernas y hundiendo su cabeza entre estas.

Se sentia sucia y totalmente humillada ademas de que pensaba que habia traicionado a Shadow. Que pensaria el de aquello? Seguramente mataria a sangre fria al lobo. Pero tambien estaba el hecho de que ultimamente su confianza flaqueaba mucho. Acaso el la odiaria aun cuando ella no tuvo la culpa? De cualquiera de las dos formas lo perderia.

**-000000000000000000000-**

Falto el resto de la semana a la escuela y trabajo. Estaba completamente deprimida y aterrada de salir. Aun sentia asco y ira de recordar lo que le habia hecho. Se lamentaba mil veces por no haber tenido la fuerza para defenderse y tambien tenia miedo de enfrentar a Shadow.

Solo le habia enviado un mensaje diciendo que no se sentia bien y que se ausentaria en la escuela y el trabajo. Hablo con el unos cinco minutos y colgo rapido al sentir que se desmoronaba nuevamente.

Su celular sono llamando su atension. Era el otra vez , ya era la segunda ocacion en el dia que la llamaba y no respondia. Vio el mobil a su lado mientras yacia acostada en la cama y decidio contestar.

-Rose?- Su voz sono en la bocina. Sonaba preocupado.

-Si?- Fue lo unico que alcanzo a decir.

-Quiero verte.- Continuo hablando ahora sonando mas duro.- Y no aceptare otra negativa. Estoy detrás de tu casa y si no sales sere yo quien entre a por ti.- Mas que amenaza sonaba a advertencia.

Sonrio el escuchar aquello. Realmente se preocupaba demasiado por ella y ella solo lo estaba haciendo sufrir. A fin de cuentas no podria esconderse de el toda la vida.

-Dame un minuto.-Corto la llamada soltando un gran suspiro. Se sento en el borde de la cama y se coloco sus botas y abrigo para el frio. Tomo el celular y lo guardo en uno de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalon mahon y salion con gran agilidad por la ventana comprobando que era cierto lo que el decia.

Lo vio recostado de una verja con sus brazos cruzados y corrio a su encuentro. Freno de golpe a su lado ; este al notar su presencia se giro para verla y sin previo aviso la abrazo con tanta fuerza que casi la deja sin aire pero verdaderamente le robo el aliento.

Nunca antes la habia abrazado de aquella forma. Parecia como si su vida dependiera de ello provocandole una punzada de dolor en el corazon sintiendose mal por no verlo antes.

Se separo de ella y la vio a los ojos notando como aquellas ojeras , que penso nunca volver a ver , habian vuelto a aparecer. Tambien pudo distinguir aquellos ojos medios apagados y tristes.

-Estas bien?-Cuestiono dudoso viendola con seriedad.

-No.-Susurro con una sonrisa triste tomando sus manos.- Te he extrañado demasiado.- Confeso con un leve sollozo.

-Yo tambien lo he hecho. Que sucede?- Su mirada preocupada no abandono su rostro.

-Cache una pulmonia. Sentia que me moria.- Mintio volviendolo a abrazar.- Me hacia falta que me mandaras a cada rato.-Bromeo intentando aligerar la tension.

-Humph! Ya no es necesario. Iras a casa conmigo.- Le ordeno siguiendole el juego ya mas aliviado.

-Esta bien , pero quiero pedirte algo.- Lo interrumpio cuando planeaba hacer un control caos.

-Que cosa?-Inquirio serio.

-Quiero que me lleves con tu supervelocidad.-Propuso saltando en su espalda.

-Como desees.- Sonrio agarrando sus muslos para que estuviera firme sobre el y sintio como esta lo abrazaba por el cuello y recostaba su cabeza acurrucandose cerca de su cuello. Tomo un leve impulso y se deslizo a su maxima velocidad en ruta a la casa.

**-000000000000000000000-**

Ya en su destino almorzaron algo y se recostaron frente a la chimenea. Shadow la acariciaba su cabello y esta se mantenia sumida en sus pensamientos.

No supo en que momento el erizo negro habia dejado de acariciarla y tomado su telefono. Lo observo unos segundos y se dio cuenta de que algo le inquietaba.

-Que haces?- Cuestiono con curiosidad.

-Tienes algo que decirme que deba saber?-Lanzo aquella pregunta con un dejo de desconfianza. Sera que ya sabia? Era imposible.

-No.-Simplifico tratando de avadir el tema.

En un movimiento rapido las manos de Shadow le giraron el cuello dejando expuestas un par de marcas de chupetones y mordidas. Amy intento safarse de su agarre al sentir que la estaba lastimando.

-Me lastimas!- Chillo sentandose pero este no la solto y solo consiguio quedar de frente a el.

Volvio a sentir su tacto ahora elevandole la camisa y revelando otras marcas mas que ya comenzaban a desaparecer.- Que demonios significa esto?- Cuestiono furioso soltandola.

-Shadow deja…

-Yo preocupado por ti pensando que me necesitabas y estabas revolcandote con otro!- Elevo mas la voz y desquito su coraje quebrando una estatua con una patada.

-No Shadow porfavor…- Lloraba descontroladamente tratando de explicarle como habian pasado las cosas.

\- Ya veo lo enferma que estabas.- Ironizo , La halo del brazo con violencia y la obligo a mirarlo.- Eres igual a todas las demas! No vales nada!- Hizo un control caos despues de escupir aquellas palabras con odio y desprecio apareciendo donde la habia recogido y solto.- Dile a tu erizo que se cuide las espaldas porque no pienso quedarme con esto!- Solto una ultima amenaza desapareciendo de su vista.

Aquello no estaba pasando , no podia ser cierto. Quien le habia dicho de las marcas? Y a que erizo se referia?

-Oh no!- Seco sus lagrimas y corrio al sotano olvidando por un momento su dolor.

-Porque tanta prisa?- La voz del lobo la sobresalto y lo vio salir de las sombras.- Recibio tu novio mi mensaje?- Pregunto con malicia viendola sonriente.

-Que haz hecho?- Su voz temblo al reclamarle.

-Creo que eso es un si.- Sonrio ampliamente complacido por su cometido y lanzo su telefono sobre la cama.- Deberias tener mas cuidado y no dejar tu mobil tiradon donde sea.- Amy se rebusco sus bolsillos notando que efectivamente no lo traia encima. Lo mas provable se le habia caido al trepar por la ventana.

-Eres despreciable.- fruncio su ceño y apreto su mandibula con fuerza por la rabia saboreando el liquido salado que emanaba de sus ojos.

-Pero bien que gemias mientras te daba placer.- le recordo aquellos quejidos involuntarios y traicioneros que escabaron de sus labios aquella fatidica noche y salio del sotano con gran satisfaccion en su rostro.

Trato de ignorarlo y marco el numero de Sonic con desesperacion. Tenia que advertirle de Shadow para que no lo tomara desprevenido. Sono y sono pero solo alcanzo a escuchar la grabadora de su correo.

**-0000000000000000000000000-**

Aparecio en su casa hecho una fiera y comenzo a destruir todo lo que tenia a su paso. Tenia que sacar aquel dolor de su interior antes de que acabara por consumirlo. Como habia podido hacerle eso? Despues de todo lo que el habia hecho por ella? Despues de decirle que lo amaba.

Termino por acabar con la sala de su casa y parte de la cocina. Ya era demasiado. Sus nudillos le sangraban y le dolian las piernas. Camino por los escombros con la mirada fria. Su corazon se volvia frivolo otra vez y su sangre fria le pedia que cobrara venganza. No podia quedarse de brazos cruzados; no estaba en su naturaleza.

Agarro su celular topandose con aquella foto de ambos. Ella sonreia divertida ,mientras el la miraba con desaprobacion , fue en la primera nevada de ese año y se la tomaron frente al lago que se habia congelado por las bajas temperaturas.

Ignoro aquello y busco en sus contactos enviando un mensaje de texto a sus amigos del babylon rouge.

"Preparense para la guerra." Y con la confirmacion de envio quebro aquel aparato con la palma de su mano.

* * *

_**YYYYYYY asi termina el capitulo nueve xD No me maten D: culpen a mi imaginacion! Se que la cosa estaba demasiado bien pero asi son las cosas! Odien al maldito lobo! D: jajajajaj Y el pobre Sonic pagara las consecuencias pero , porque? mmmm algo no cuadra cierto? Soy malaaaaa buahahahah bueno Vuelvo y les agradesco a los que me leen y comentan mi historia :3 Espero saber sus opiniones de este capitulo tan tan ... frustrante u.u Igual y me despido! Si todo va como en el capitulo anterior actualizare mas pronto de lo que creen! Recuerden que la historia ya esta previamente completada asi que de ustedes depende cuando actualize! :D chaoooo**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Vaya al principio pensaba que nadie leeria mi fic. AHora estoy super feliz de saber que muchos lo hacen y que deverdad les gusta! Un abrazo para todos :,D Y como lo prometido es deuda! Subi el capitulo antes de tiempo! Muchas gracias por los reviews y disfruten!**

* * *

**Capitulo X!**

**-00000000000000000000000-**

Amy al no poder contactar al erizo azul por telefono decidio salir a averiguar donde era que vivia aquel amigo del que le habia hablao. Un zorro de dos colas. Lo sabia porque aquel dia que la defendio de Vector le habia hablado de el camino a la escuela.

Busco con la mirada con la esperanza de ver a alguien que le pudiera informar de la hubicacion del zorrito. En uno de los parques diviso una conejita crema y decidio pasar a preguntar.

-Eh hola…-Llamo su atension hablando con timidez.

-Hola! Quieres jugar?- La invito alegremente.

-Ah tal vez en otra ocacion.-Se disculpo sonriendole.- Eres de por aquí?-Interrogo con rapidez.

-Oh si! Vivo con mi mama unas calles mas adelante!- Respondio animadamente.

-Y conoces a un zorrito de dos colas?-Inquirio con interes.

-Claro! Es mi amigo Tails! Vive cerca de aquí tambien! Quieres que te lleve con el?- Se ofrecio con entusiasmo dando un salto.

-No sabes cuanto te lo voy a agradecer.-Asintio con poco entusiasmo.

Realmete aquello le alegraba pero con todo lo ocurrido anteriormente no podia tomarlo como si fuera lo mejor del mundo.

La siguio una calle adelante y se detuvo frente a una casa de dos pisos color blanca y tejado negro.- Esperame aquí!- Se despidio antes de subir las escaleras de la entrada para tocar la puerta con insistencia.

-Ya voy!- Una voz un tanto infantil sono apresurada detrás de la puerta. La conejita dio un salto y volvio con la rosada a esperar a su amigo.

-Por cierto me llamo Cream! - Se presento algo apenada por no haberlo hecho antes .

-Amy , Amy Rose.- Respondio con una sonrisa apagada.

-Hola Cream! Que te trae por aquí?- Saludo un zorrito naranja de dos colas.

-Ah ella es Amy!- Presento a la erizo que la acompañaba. - Me pregunto por ti en el parque y la traje.- Explico animada.

-Amy Rose?- Cuestiono intrigado.

-Eh si. Como lo sabes?- Pregunto curiosa viendolo con atension.

-Ah es que Sonic me ha hablado mucho de ti.- Se rasco la cabeza sintiendo que habia metido la pata.

-Ah si?-

-Que…que te trae por aquí? Buscas a Sonic?- Tartamudeo al ver la exprecion confusa en aquellos ojos aceituna.

-Ah si! Necesito hablar con el urgentemente , pero no lo consigo en su mobil.- Salio de su trance recordando las palabras de Shadow y su voz sono alarmada.

-Sonic rara vez responde el telefono.- Bromeo.- Pero me dijo que vendria dentro de un rato. Quieres esperarlo aquí?- La invito amablemente subiendo las escaleras de su casa.

-Ah no puedo , pero gracias.- Nego con la cabeza apenada por la amabilidad del chico.-Pero te agradeceria que le dijeras a Sonic que me llame en cuanto llegue. Es muy importante.-

-Claro! Yo le dare tu recado con gusto!-Le sonrio amablemente volviendo a entrar.- Vuelve cuando gustes!

**-0000000000000000-**

Amy dejo a Cream en el parque prometiendo volver para jugar con ella. Parecia que habia hecho nuevos amigos. Suspiro melancolica mientras arrastraba sus pies con rumbo a la casa. Desde lo ocurrido con el lobo entraba y salia por la ventana del sotano y casi nunca la veian por la casa a no ser que estuviera haciendo sus queaceres. Derrepente todo se oscurecio. Que estaba pasando?

-Pero que sorpresa.- Aterrizo frente a ella aquel albatros tan familiar para ella.

-Si , a donde vas mocosa?- La voz de la golondrina resono a sus espaldas y justo despues aparecio Jet a su izquierda encerrandola en un triangulo.

No dijo nada. Seguramente ellos ya se habian enterado de lo ocurrido entre ella y Shadow y estarian alli para darle una paliza esta vez con un verdadero motivo. Y lo peor de todo es que seria personal.

-Es una lastima , comenzabas a caerme bien.- Dramatizo el alcon mostrandole sus dientes.

Segundos mas tarde Wave la empujo y Storm le dio un golpe en la cara con lo que parecia ser una manopla de acero. Cayo al suelo con una espresion de dolor buscando alejarse de ellos pero Jet la agarro por los pelos y la obligo a levantarse.

-Ahora aprenderas a no meterte con los nuestros.- Y justo cuando iba a imitar la accion del albatros una fuerza lo agarro y lo empujo con fuerza , luego a los demas integrantes dejandolos tirados en el suelo.

-Estas bien Ammes?- Abrio sus ojos al escuchar la voz de aquel erizo azul que habia llegado en su rescate.

-Creo que si.- Respondio aturdida llevando una mano arriba de su ojo en donde brotaba una gota de sangre.

Las aves rodearon a la pareja con cara de pocos amigos.

-Primero utilizas a Shadow y ahora lo cambiaste por tu nuevo novio?- Gruño Storm dirijiendose a Amy.

-No se que demonios pasa aquí pero mas les vale que se regresen por donde vinieron.- Lo amenazo el erizo azul con la mirada sombria .

-Claro que nos iremos peroo antes tenemos un mensaje para ti.- Sonrio de manera felina aquella ave de plumas purpuras.- Cuidate las espaldas porque Shadow y los babylon rouges no se quedan con nada de nadie.- Completo alzando vuelo junto con los demas desapareciendo de alli.

-Que rayos a sido eso Ammes?- Cuestiono volteando a ver la con intriga.-Para que querias verme?

-Ven , te lo explicare devuelta a mi casa.- Lo animo con un ademan de mano dando la vuelta para que lo suguiera. Aquella tristeza volvio a apoderarse de ella.

Según iban avanzando le explico la razon por la que Shadow queria problemas con el. Pero tuvo cuidado de omitir el que aquel lobo miscerable la habia violado. En cambio le dijo que le hizo las marcas con el fin de separarla de Shadow.

-Entonces porque no le dices la verdad y ya?- Fruncio su ceño al escuchar su relato deteniendose frente a la casa.

-Se volvio loco cuando se entero no me dio tiempo de nada. Ve tu a saber que fue lo que le dijo en aquel mensaje.-suspiro deprimida bajando la mirada.- Solo quiero evitarte problemas por un estupido mal entendido.

-No tienes que preocuparte por mi se defenderme a la perfeccion y si aparece con plan de pelea lo enfrentare.- Trato de calmarla sintiendose conmovido por su preocupacion.

-Eso es precisamente lo que quiero evitar.-

-Tratare de evitarlo lo mas que pueda deacuerdo?- Acepto con tal de tranquilizarla ella solo asintio con una media sonrisa.

-Animate.- La tomo de su rostro sutilmente viendo la herida.- Todo se va a arreglar. Y si enrealidad el envio a los babylon rouges para que te atacaran es un cobarde y no te merece!- Le aconsejo en tono molesto por aquel pensamiento.- Yo me encargare que esa bandada de salvajes no te vuelva a hacer daño.

Le sonrio y la abrazo con gentileza sorprendiendola una vez mas. Era la segunda vez en el dia que la abrazaban de aquella forma y no pudo evitar sentirse completamente protegida al corresponderle aquella muestra de afecto.

\- Tratare de mantenerme en contacto contigo lo mas que pueda.- Propuso despidiendose de ella y desapareciendo en un rayo azul de luz.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y la libero antes de entrar. Cerro la ventana y busco una escoba para limpiar la nieve que habia dejado al entrar y cuando se disponia a recogerla sintio aquella hoja de metal hacer contacto con su cuello paralizandola.

-No pierdes el tiempo verdad?- Susurro a sus espaldas con molestia dandole un beso en el cuello. -Tsk!Ya me encargare de tu nuevo novio luego.- La giro con un fugaz movimiento y le apunto la cuchilla en una de sus mejillas. Amy temblaba y las lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro.

-Awww me tienes miedo?- Se burlo con falsa tristeza.- Sabes? No me deshare de el todavia. Aun lo necesito para alejar del todo al erizo negro.- Confeso mostrandole unas fotos en su celular de ella junto con Sonic. La primera era de aquella vez que Vector la habia golpeado y el la habia defendido , las otras tres eran de no hace un par de minutos atrás cuando Sonic la habia abrazado y acariciado el rostro. Todas se veian muy comprometedoras ; ahora entendia porque Shadow se habia transformado de aquella manera.

-Que es lo que quieres de mi?- Chillo con visible odio en su mirada.

-Mmm…Todo.- Respondio dandole un beso en la boca por la fuerza mientras ella luchaba por safarse de sus garras.-Tu eres mia ahora y no te pienso compartir con nadie.- Se separo de ella y le lamio la mejilla provocando una mueca de asco en la eriza.

La lanzo sobre la cama y se marcho subiendo las escaleras.-Que eso te quede bien claro.-Le advirtio al cerrar la puerta.

Una pesadilla , eso era en lo que su vida se habia convertido en esos dias. Ahora estaba peor que al principio cuando los babylon la atacaban en la escuela y la golpeaban en la casa. Ahora Shadow la odiaba , tenia a los babylon esperando el momento perfecto para vengarse de ella y aquel lobo que ahora la proclamaba suya y amenazaba con destruir su amistad con Sonic. Que mas podia ser peor?

Se acurruco entre las sabanas de su cama y lloro en silencio recordando aquella frase de el erizo de puas azules.

"_Si enrealidad el envio a los babylon rouges para que te atacaran es un cobarde y no te merece."_

El abria sido capaz de llegar tan lejos?Lo dudaba. Su corazon le decia que no pero su mente le decia todas las razones posibles por las que deberia pensar que si. Estaba cegado por el odio y los celos que aquella falsa traicion le habia causado. Pero tal vez solo se lo comento a las aves y estas tomaron la iniciativa sin que el se los pidiera.

Estaba demasiado confundida y le dolia la cabeza. Llevaba toda la semana sin poder dormir bien por temor de que su abusador volviera a atacar cuando estaba dormida mas las pesadillas la atacaban cada vez que sentia la mas minima paz.

Su mobil sono tirado a un lado de la mesita de noche. Iba a ignorarlo pero alomejor era Sonic preocupado. Se sento restregando sus ojos para apartar las lagrimas y tomo el telefono sin muchos animos.

-Que?- Musito incredula al descubrir que quien la llamaba era Shadow.- Deberia contestar?

**-0000000000000000-**

Volvio a su casa luego de estar largas horas corriendo sin parar , era lo unico que lo ayudaba a calmarse despues de destruir algo. Limpio un poco y fue a por una copa a la barra posicionada en una esquina de su cocina. Tomo un vaso de cristal y se sirvio el licor sentandose en aquella mesa lineal.

-Humph.-Suspiro con melancolia al descubrir aquel collar de tanto valor para Amy en una esquina de la mesa. No recordaba porque se lo habia quitado.

Saco un nuevo telefono de su chaleco. Le puso la el chip de su ahora destruido celular viejo y lo encendio. Lo programo y pronto toda su data anterior fue restaurada en ese mobil. Hizo una mueca al ver aquella foto nuevamente en su papel tapiz.

Lo bloqueo y lo dejo alli encima para ir a darse una ducha rapida. Se puso algo abrigado por la tormenta que asotaba y volvio a bajar al escuchar su celular vibrar insistentemente. Reviso los mensajes con molestia y se fue a recostar en su cuarto. Tres de ellos eran respuestas de su amigos emplumados y otro de un numero desconocido.

"_Mira como tu ex disfruta su solteria." _

Aquellos mensajes molestos otravez. Abrio aquel archivo sintiendo su sangre hervir. Eran mas fotos comprometedoras de la rosada junto al de puas azules. Penso volver a destruir aquel aparato arrojandolo contra la pared de su recamara pero eso no le ayudaria en nada.

En lugar de eso marco el numero de su amada y la llamo. Sono varias veces pero finalmente escucho su voz.

-Si?-Pregunto con temor en su voz.

-Porque lo hiciste?-Cuestiono molesto.

No le respondio , enrealidad no lo hizo porque no queria,es que ella no podia explicar el porque de una accion que no habia hecho. Su respiracion agitada lo hizo perder la paciencia.

-No respondas realmente no es importante.- Trato de controlarse cuestionandose el porque la llamaba.

-Me llamaste para torturarme?- Su tono era duro con un dejo de nostalgia.

-No. Ni siquiera se porque lo hize.

-De seguro porque te enteraste de que ya le avise a Sonic de tu amenaza.- dijo recordando aquellas fotos.- Pero ya entendi lo que planeas y lamento desilucionarte al informarte de que no podras completar tus planes de venganza hacia mi persona yo misma acabare con todo esto.

La llamada se corto. Que habia sido aquello? Sonaba a amenaza pero a la vez era como una despedida. Esto definitivamente consiguio desconcertarlo. A que se referia? Fue una duda que lo caso por muchas noches en las que estuvo en vela pensando en ella y en lo que habian pasado juntos.

**-000000000000000000000000-**

Su celular sono a eso de las cuatro de la mañana. Quien demonios era ahora? Busco somnolienta el mobil debajo de su almohada descubriendo que era Sonic quien la procuraba.

-Hola?-Saludo en medio de un bostezo.

-Oh Ammes , lamento despertarte.- Se disculpo avergonzado rascandose detrás de la cabeza.-Es que necesito que vengas a casa de Tails lo mas pronto posible.- Explico en tono serio.

-Esta bien. Voy enseguida.-Se restrego sus ojos en un intento por aullentar el sueño. Colgo el telefono , se preparo y salio esperando que aquello valiera la pena.

En esa semana se la habia pasado en casa de Tails tratando de despejar su mente. Llego y los vio esperandola sentados en las escaleras hablando muy animadamente.

-Aquí estoy!- Saludo aun con cansancio en su mirada y se dejo caer entremedio de los chicos.

-Alfin!- Exclamo Tails con entusiasmo.-Te tenemos una sorpresa!- Hablo con una sonrisa entrando a su casa corriendo y virando con rapidez con lo que parecia ser una caja.

-De que se trata?-Cuestiono intrigada viendo aquella caja.

Tails abrio aquel cajon de madera dejando ver un par de botas modernas en tonos rosados y plateados. Pero parecia que no eran unos zapatos comunes y corrientes.

-Son tu nuevas air boots!- Informo con orgullo el zorrito.

-Que? Te refieres a…- Aquello le causo un leve escalofrio.

-Si , son como los que utiliza Shadow.- Adivino Sonic con desinteres.-Pruebatelas!- Le animo con entusiasmo.

-Eh no …no puedo aceptarlas.-Se reuso con tristeza bajando la mirada.

-Porque no?- Tails la vio sin comprender.

-Porque de seguro son muy costosos y…

-Nada. Es un regalo de parte nuestra y seria maleducado de tu parte si lo rechazaras.- Le advirtio divertido el erizo azul.

Suspiro derrotada asintiendo y viendolos con desconfianza. Se supone que son para ir a la velocidad del sonido y ella no podia manejar aquello, almenos no sola.

-Antes de que te las pongas hay un par de cosas que debes de saber.-Le informo Tails cerrando la caja y viendola con mas seriedad.

-Mmm , claro.-

-Primero: Debes de tener en cuenta que estos son un prototipo y que puede que necesiten algunos ajustes. Son los unicos que existen ademas de los de Shadow.- Alzo un dedo enumerando las lecciones.- Segundo: Una vez que te los pongas seras la unica en poder utilizarlos. La razon? Estan diseñadas para conectarse con la fuerza mental de quien las utilize y solo pueden adaptarse a una sola persona. Solo pueden ser usadas por un predeterminado tiempo a menos que lleves encima una esmeralda del caos ; la cual las mantendra cargadas. Tercero: Para activarlas solo debes comenzar a correr y ellas haran el resto. Tu controlas la velocidad asi que ojo con tus pensamientos cuando las uses. Para detenerte solo debes de pensarlo , pero debes de ser firme en tu decisión. Si titubeas solo bajaran su velocidad hasta que te decidas.- Callo para tomar una bocanada de aire por hablar tan rapido.- Y ultimo pero no menos importante. Tendras que entrenar junto con Sonic hasta que las puedas controlar por completo. Entendido?

-Eh claro. Pero porque entregarme a mi este regalo y no a alguien mas?- Fruncio su ceño rascandose la cabeza.

-Porque realmente los necesitas.-Respondio Sonic con seriedad viendola a los ojos.- Tenemos que tomar en cuenta que yo no siempre podre llegar a tiempo a ayudarte y que tu tendrias que defenderte sola.-Resoplo con molestia al aceptar aquello.- Esta tecnologia te daria una gran ventaja y podrias escapar si los Babylon vuelven a intentar atacarte.

-Puede que tengas razon.- Comprendio sonriendole coordial.- Entonces que esperamos?- Chillo con emocion dirigiendose a Sonic aquello lo hizo sonreir. Llevaba mas de una semana sin verla mostral señal alguna de felicidad.

-Primero lo primero.- Se paro de un salto y le ofrecio la caja.- Tenemos que encontrar una esmeralda.- Indico con decision.

-De donde la sacaremos?- Pregunto sin verlo colocandose los aparatos.

-Tails lo tiene cubierto! Rastreo un par de esmeraldas cerca de una pradera a las afuera de la ciudad. Solo tenemos que llegar alli y encontrarla.- Simplifico encogido de hombros.

-Vale. Muchas gracias chicos!- Los abrazo con cariño y tomo la mano de Sonic.

-Despues de ti , Ammes.- Le indico guiñandole el ojo colocandose en posicion para correr.

Amy lo imito y respiro lo mas profundo que pudo para relajarse antes de comenzar con aquella locura.-Aquí voy.- Revelo antes de comenzar a correr junto con Sonic y que los air boots se activaran llevandolos a la velocidad del sonido a su destino. Tails solo sonrio totalmente complacido viendo como un par de rayos de luz azul y rosa se desvanecian frente a el.

**-00000000000000000000000-**

Encontrar aquella esmeralda fue mas facil de lo que habian creido y al ver lo amplio que era el lugar decidieron que seria la zona perfecta para que Amy practicara. Asi que volvieron todos los dias durante una semana corriendo sin parar desde muy temprano hasta tarde en la noche.

-Se siente bien verdad?- Comento Sonic descansando sobre la grama.

-Que cosa?- Lo vio despistada sentada a su lado.

-Correr con todas tus fuerzas y sentir como poco a poco tus problemas y angustias se pierden y desaparecen de tu vida por un momento.- La vio con su semblante relajado.

-Pues si , lo es.- acepto con una dulce sonrisa sintiendo la brisa en su rostro.

-Es otra de las razones por las que quize que las tuvieras. Se que huir de los problemas no resuelve nada pero alejarte de ellos tampoco te hara daño. Tambien quiero que entiendas que solo podras deshacerte de ellos si sigues hacia delante sin mirar atrás y vas a ver como todo mejora.-Confeso demasiado cerca de su rostro.

-L…lo …se.- Respondio con nerviosismo al tenerlo tan cerca.- Que tal si continuamos entrenando?- Ofrecio alejandose de golpe y poniendose en pie.

-Deacuerdo.- Acepto con una sonrisa triste.

En aquel tiempo ya Amy habia logrado un gran avance y comenzaba a correr sola , aunque en algunas ocaciones se caia y se estrellaba con muchos objetos en el camino.

-Bien esta vez lo haremos mas complicado.-Le advirtio con una mano en su cadera.- Correras atravez del bosque y te esperare del otro lado. OK?- Explico preparandose para correr.

-Eh, si.- Acepto no muy convencida con aquello pero talvez un poco de peligro era lo que necesitaba.

Corrio con la mayor velocidad que pudo entrando por aquella arboleda llena de obstaculos. Esquivo todas las ramas y arboles a su paso y salto sobre las grandes rocas que bloqueaban su camino. Llego al otro lado mas pronto de lo que pensaba y no se percato de que alfinal de aquella pequeña llanura habia un gran acantilado. Sonic vio su destello pasar frente a el y le aplaudio con alegria , pero su sonrisa se esfumo al ver que no se detenia.

-Ammes!- Corrio con todas sus fuerzas para poder detenerla.

"_Hagas lo que hagas no titubees o de lo contrario no se detendran."_

La voz del zorrito resono por su cabeza al darse cuenta de que estaba casi al borde del precipicio. Respiro hondo y se detuvo justo antes de caer. Con suerte Sonic habia llegado para agarrarla cuando se tambaleo en aquel estremo.

-Creo que ya estas lista.- Sonrio nervioso sintiendo el fuerte agarre de Amy en su brazo con aparente temor.

Ese dia regresaron sin la necesidad de agarrarse el uno del otro. Amy tenia que aceptar que todo aquello no solo la distraia , sino que tambien la hacia sentir mas segura de si misma y menos indefensa.

-Preparate mañana porque tendremos una carrera tu y yo!- Aviso con entusiasmo al despedirse.

-Que? No voy a correr contra ti!-Rechazo de brazos cruzados.-Ni hablar.

-Y eso porque? Temes perder?- La provoco con actitud divertida.

-No pero igual no seria una carrera justa. Tu corres rapido por naturaleza , yo en cambio estoy limitada por las botas.-Recalco con algo de molestia haciendo un puchero infantil.

-Enrealidad no. Veras tus botas estan diseñadas solo con un minimo de velocidad pero el maximo dependera de ti y de la energia de tu esmeralda. Imagina lo que podrias lograr con mas de una!- Declaro Tails con su porte intelectual dejando a Amy sin salida.

-Ja! Ya lo tienes! Te espero mañana al amanecer!- Se alejo victorioso dejando a Amy viendo con cara de pocos amigos a Tails.

**-000000000000000-**

-Lista?- Animo a la chica rosada que lo imitaba en posicion de carrera.-Ya!

Ambos salieron disparados a una velocidad alucinante. Amy corria a la par de Sonic y parecia que ninguno podria lograr adelantarse. Se deviaron por las calles en ruta a quella pradera en la que practicaban. Ganaria quien llegara primero al final del bosque continuo.

La chica se veia muy segura de si misma ; habia pasado toda la noche estudiando sobre las esmeraldas del caos y tenia varios trucos bajo la manga.

-Me estas dejando ganar.- Le reprocho notando que la velocidad de Sonic era mas baja que anteriormente.- Si te voy a ganar quiero que sea una carrera limpia.- Completo brindandole una sonrisa segura.

-Muy bien!- Se encogio de hombros y acelero lo mas que pudo alejandose de la erizo varios pies de distancia.- Nos vemos en la meta!- Exclamo con diversion alejandose aun mas.

-Ya lo veremos.- Sonrio divertida.

Pero algo la tomo desprevenida. Un rayo de luz rojo se le atraveso por alfrente y desaparecio por donde Sonic lo habia hecho.-Shadow?- Le nombro con curiosidad distrayendose de su camino.

-Ahhh!-Chillo con temor notando que iba directo a un poste electrico y a solo segundos de estrellarse de lleno con este cambio de direccion y lo esquivo con éxito.- Estuvo cerca.- Suspiro aliviada volviendo su vista al camino.

Llego unos segundos mas tarde viendo como Sonic la esperaba con aquella mueca divertida y su mano en la cadera.

-Que te ha pasado?- Inquirio viendola algo agitada.

-No lo se. Alguien se me ha atravesado en el camino.- Respondio no muy segura de su respuesta.

-No juegues! Nadie podria atravesarce en tu camino a menos que sea…

* * *

_**Y asi termina! buahahahaha ya me imagino que sabran que viene a continuacion! Pero tendran que esperar! :D**_

**_Nooooo! No me maten! D: Buenooo...muchas gracias a los que me leen y a esas personas que me dejan sus reviews fielmente! Me animan mucho a continuar! Asi que ya saben! Si desean que suba un nuevo capitulo pronto solo dejen un review contandome que es lo que piensan y si les gusto ^_^_**

**_NOs leeremos pronto! ;D_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hola! Tiempo sin leernos! XD Espero que me disculpen por la tardanza u.u Debo decordar que , Como dije en mi fan page de fb , no tengo internet. Ya se ya se. Es horribleee D: Pero Como no les quiero quedar mal he decidido hacer las actualizaciones por mi Mobil. Se que esto implica que pueda muchos errores o que tarde una eternidad en editar xD Asi que les pido que no Sean duros conmigo xD**_

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

No pudo completar su horacion al sentir como Shadow se abalanzaba sobre el con intensiones de golpearlo. Rodaron dentro del bosque dandose puños y patadas , ambos con grandes intensiones de despedazar a su oponente. El erizo negro lanzo contra un arbol a Sonic provocando que se quebrara y cayera en su cabeza. Sonic se levanto tambaleandose con visible ira en sus ojos y ataco a Shadow con varios spin atack que este esquivo con facilidad

Amy veia aquella batalla completamente paralizada y sin saber que hacer. Que rayos estaba ocurriendo? Corrio adentrandose en el bosque medio destruido y en llamas por causa de aquella incesante pelea entre los erizos. Solo alcanzo a ver aquellos destellos rojos y azules chocando contra si y de vez en cuando uno de los dos caia no muy lejos del otro y volvia a contraatacar sin darle ninguna posibilidad de interferir. Pero sabia que si no hacia algo para detenerlos uno de los dos saldria muy mal herido o peor aun muerto.

Shadow le lanzo un chaos blast a su rival que lo dejo con graves quemaduras y debilidad. El chico azul no podia sostenerse sobre sus piernas y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para proceder con aquella pelea , pero sus piernas y brazos le temblaban volviendo a tirarlo al suelo con gran frustracion y colera en su ser.

-Es hora de terminar con esto!- Grito iracundo el erizo negro invocando un chaos punishment que acabaria definitivamente con Sonic.

Espero con ansias a que la neblina se discipara. Estaba con su respiracion visiblemente agitada y tenia varias heridas en su cuerpo. Aquel erizo seguro le habia dado la pelea de su vida pero aun asi habia perdido. Forzo su vista entrecerrando sus ojos al notar algo irregular en donde debia yacer el cuerpo de Sonic.

-Rose?- La nombro con sorpresa al verla parada frente a el sirviendo de escudo para Sonic ,que escupia sangre con dificultad aun tirado en el suelo igual de sorprendido que Shadow.

-Dejalo en paz!- Su mirada estaba completamente transformada en una de odio.

-Quitate!- Le ordeno con frustracion sabiendo que si ella estaba alli no podria completar su cometido.

-Si quieres llegar a el tendras que pasar sobre mi!- Le advirtio viendolo fijo a los ojos invocando su piko-piko.

Aquello lo tomo por sorpresa nunca antes la habia visto de aquella manera y mucho menos habia vuelto a ver el arma de la chica desde aquel encuentro cuando se conocieron. Sonrio con ironia.

-Veo que no me temes. Eso te deja en desventaja.- Le recordo cruzandose de brazos.

-Ammes sal de aquí esta es mi batalla.- Rogo con un hilo de voz respirando entrecortadamente parado a sus espaldas.

-Deberias escuchar a tu novio.- Musito con desprecio dandole una mirada asesina a Sonic.

-Te equivocas. Esto es entre Shadow y yo. Yo lo cause y yo lo voy a resolver.- Le advirtio con seguridad viendolo sobre su hombro.- A menos que temas perder ante mi.- Lo provoco con una sonrisa malvada.

-Humph.

Lo proximo que sintio fue el fuerte agarre de Shadow en su brazo derecho y luego aquel destello que producia al invocar el control caos. Reacciono dandole un golpe en el estomago que lo lanzo a lo que parecia ser una roca en medio de una playa.

Gruño levantandose con cierta dificultad. Sin duda no esperaba aquella reaccion. Los habia llevado a aquella playa en la que celebraron el cumpleños de Amy pero no tenia intensiones de pelear con ella.

-Si te temo. Pero me hirvio la sangre al ver como despedazabas a Sonic de esa forma tan cobarde al tomarlo desprevenido.- Le restrego molesta preparandose para atacarlo.

Llego a su posicion con velocidad pero cuando lanzo el golpe ya Shadow no estaba. En cambio sintio su respiracion en su oreja. Aquello la hizo estremecer.-Asi que si eras tu con quien tropeze cuando rastreaba a tu erizo.-Susurro seductor a sus espaldas.- Veamos que tan buena eres con tus nuevos juguetes.-La reto con un dejo de diversion en su voz refiriendose a sus air boots.

Amy sacudio su cabeza para concentrarse en atacarlo antes de caer rendida a sus encantos. Lanzo un nuevo golpe girandose , pero como anteriormente habia pasado ya Shadow no se encontraba. Volvio a buscarlo con la mirada y lo hallo sobre un tronco seco al otro lado de la playa y procedio a atacarlo nuevamente volviendo a fallar.

Estuvieron asi durante un buen rato. Trataba de golpearlo y desaparecia. Aquello solo consiguio hacerla enfurecer mas pero le ayudo a estudiar su estrategia y consiguio un patron en sus movimientos y los utilizo en su contra dando un otro martillazo y corriendo rapidamente a donde predijo que Shadow apareceria y efectivamente logro su proposito , pero en lugar de causarle daño solo consiguio que este la despojara de su arma y se la arrebatara.

-Buen intento, pero no solo te hace falta velocidad y inteligencia para vencerme.-Recalco agarrandola de sus brazos y derribandola al pasar una de sus piernas por detrás de las de ella y abalanzandose sobre ella.

-Sueltame!- Se quejo volviendo a retumbar al ver aquellos ojos frente a los de ella reviviendo aquellas sensaciones que la hacian sentir tan viva al estar con el.

Atrapo sus dos manos con una de las suyas y las cruzo sobre su cabeza acomodandose entre sus piernas esperando a que se calmara.

Dejo de luchar por un momento al ver que no se movia ni decia nada y estudio sus expresiones con desconfianza. Volvio a intentar safarse cuando sintio que aligeraba el agarre pero solo consiguio que reaccionara robandole un apasionado beso y de paso el aliento.

Forcejeo aun mas pero solo consiguio que se aferrara mas a su boca.

La escucho gemir dentro de su boca y sonrio con perversion al sentir como poco a poco le correspondia. Sin duda llevaba tiempo anhelando aquellos besos que tanto lo descontrolaban.

Se alejo de su boca al sentir que le faltaba el aliento y la vio por unos segundos a los ojos volviendo de golpe a la realidad. Porque le habia correspondido?

-Que mejor venganza que ser yo con quien traiciones a ese erizo?- Penso en voz alta con malas intensiones.

Aquella voz le helo la sangre y logro atemorizarla al ver como su rostro se transformaba.

Shadow volvio a besarla pero esta vez lo hizo con brusquedad y malicia soltando sus manos para agarrar su rostro. Amy intentaba quitarselo de encima sin éxito.

-No Shadow porfavor basta.-Rogo con lagrimas en sus ojos dejando de luchar y temblando entre sus brazos.

Aquello lo desconcerto por completo. Su juego habia llegado demasiado lejos , pero aun asi no podia comprender porque aquel cambio tan repentino en la chica de ojos esmeraldas.

-Rose?-Trato de calmarla al ver que habia entrado en una clase de crisis nerviosa.- Calmate porfavor.-Pidio con arrepentimiento tomandola en sus brazos y abrazandola con fuerza.

-No porfavor basta!Ya detente! Te lo suplico!-Continuaba chillando en su pecho.

-Amy mirame , mirame.- Tomo su rostro entre sus manos con suavidad para que lo viera a los ojos.-Yo jamas te haria daño.-Confeso frustrado secando aquellas lagrimas.

Su respiracion poco a poco se fue regulando y fue dejando de llorar. Miraba a todos lados aun con temor y se topo con los ojos carmin de su amado. Realmente le habia traumatizado lo que le hizo el cobarde aquel aquella fatidica noche , pero no podia borrarlo. Aun asi la reconfortaron las palabras de Shadow y aquel abrazo protector que tanto habia extrañado. Lo necesitaba

, lo necesitaba demasiado pero sabia que el la odiaba con aquella traicion indirecta.

-No fue mi culpa…-murmullo entre leves quejidos apartando sus manos y sentandose mas alejada de el.

-Que?-Pregunto aun preocupado.

-No importa.-Vio hacia el horizonte con melancolia.-Ya esta hecho.

Y justo antes de que Shadow pudiese responder saco su esmeralda e invoco un control caos desapareciendo frente a sus ojos.

Aparecio en una pradera alejada y siguiendo el consejo de Sonic corrio lo mas que pudo para poder alejarse de todo lo que acababa de pasar.

-00000000000000000-

Aquellas vacaciones terminaron ese quince de enero. Amy estaba despierta toda temblorosa y llorando. Su mirada llena de dolor y pesar. Habia salido del baño y ahora solo con su ropa interior puesta tomaba unas gasas y se limpiaba una gran herida en su costado derecho. No paraba de sangrar y le dolia demasiado. Se le estaba haciendo tarde para ir a la escuela y no podia volver a faltar.

Rodeo su cuerpo con una venda desinfectada para cubrir aquella lesion. Se coloco su camisa con sumo cuidado y un jacket de cuero negro para prevenir que si el sangrado salia de control nadie lo notara. Se coloco una bufanda en el cuello y subio la capucha con su cabello tapandole la mitad del rostro.

Observo su rostro palido y ojos carentes de vida. Sin duda fueron las peores navidades de toda su vida y lo peor era que habia perdido su collar nuevamente.

Tomo su mochila para salir rogando porque no fuera como lo habia imaginado. Volver a ver a Shadow despues de tanto tiempo y en aquellas circunstancias. No creia poder enfrentarlo. Su corazon daba un vuelco nada mas de pensar en aquella situacion , de imaginar que lo volveria a ver. Pero la realidad del como estaban las cosas entre ellos solo conseguia destruirle el alma. Pero a pesar de todos quellos pensamientos y sensaciones ella estaba muerta en vida.

Llego con gran dificultad a la rutina viendo aquel porton medio oxidado de la escuela. Estaba recordando lo que habia ocurrido esa madrugada. La razon de aquella herida mortal en su cuerpo.

**Flash back**

_Regresaba de casa de Tails como habia sido su costumbre en ese mes. Los chicos no la dejaban sola en ningun momento y siempre la invitaban a sus fiestas y salidas. Ella por lo general se negaba pero Sonic siempre conseguia hacerla cambiar de opinion animandola. Era tan diferente a Shadow._

_La casa estaba en penumbras y en un silencio sepulcral. Se sentia aliviada de no tener que lidiar con ninguno de los integrantes de aquella familia y poder descansar. Eran casi las dos de la mañana._

_Se retiro su abrigo y bufanda en medio de la oscuridad y fue a por su telefono para avisar a Sonic que habia llegado con bien. Como cambian las cosas no?La realidad era que se habia vuelto algo fria e carente de expresiones. Estaba encerrada en su propio mundo._

_Pero la verdad era que ella no estaba sola en aquel oscuro y humedo sotano. Alguien la asechaba con dientes afilados y grandes garras. Se recosto sobre su cama luego de recibir la respuesta del erizo azul y cerro los ojos esperando poder descansar un poco._

_De pronto sintio que saltaban sobre ella y la agarraban por el cuello en un intento de estrangularla. Aquel lobo amenazaba con abusar de ella otravez. Agarro sus brazos tratando de liberar su garganta para poder respirar , pero no fue hasta escuchar un 'crack' en su traquea que la solto. Para su desgracia no tenia ni las botas ni las esmeraldas encima como para poder salir de alli y poder escapar de sus garras._

_Tosio con fuerza y busco aire desesperadamente agarrandose la graganta. El la observaba divertido jugando con aquella arma blanca en su mano aun sobre ella._

_Trato de gritar y pedirle que no le hiciera daño pero sus palabras no salieron de sus labios. Se habia quedado sin voz. El lobo sonrio satisfecho con aquel resultado y se acerco a ella apretandole la mandibula con fuerza._

_-Eh estado practicando unos trucos para domarte sin necesidad de amarras y drogas.-Confeso con imponencia y orgullo aplicando mucha mas presion en su rostro.-Tsk vaya que ha valido la pena.- carcajeo con malicia sintiendo un nuevo 'crack' entre sus manos._

**Flash back pause**

**Que les parecio? :D Es algo corto pero la nueva actualizacion sera mas rapida :3 Antes que nada les tengo varios avisos! Primero que nada , estamos a ley de 3 capitulos Para el final! Wiiii! Segundo! Les quiero informar que he terminado la secuela! Su nombre sera War :O Creo que ya es todo xD Pero no me puedo despedir sin antes darles Las gracias por Su apoyo! Esta vez tengo Una curiosidad. Y es que ultimamente he leido fics de camino al bus o cocinando e incluso en el Centro commercial xD Donde estan leyendo este capitulo? Espero sus reviews! Nos leeremos prontooo!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola , hola **** Vengo con un nuevo capitulo! Rapido , como lo prometi! Muchos me han enviado mensajes algo preocupados por saber si aun sera un Shadamy y la respuesta es si! :D Si tienen otra duda no duden en preguntar! ( no muerdo ;) jajajaja) Bueno ya. Disfruten !**

**Capitulo XII**

_**Flash back on**_

_Coloco las manos de la erizo sobre su cabeza inmobilizandola y la beso con gran afan ;Amy trato de morderlo pero sus mandibulas no reaccionaban como queria y solo se cerraban debilmente. _

_Sintio como su otra mano paseaba por su cuerpo aun sosteniendo aquella cuchilla , forcejeo con el y lucho por sacarselo de encima. Con suerte pudo atinarle un fuerte rodillazo en la entrepierna._

_-Hija de perra!-Gruño echo una furia agarrandose sus partes nobles ahora tirado en el suelo._

_Amy se levando de la cama y corrio por las escaleras encontrandose con que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave._

_-Uhh mala suerte.-Se burlo aun con aquel tono molesto y la arrastro de sus cabellos hasta el suelo del sotano._

_Amy se paro y el la detuvo apretandola con sus manos contra su cuerpo , pero algo fallo. Un mal calculo por parte de aquel can y el arma blanca quedo incrustada en el costado de la erizo._

_Esta abrio sus ojos como platos al sentir aquella punzada de dolor y el frio metal entrar en su piel desgarrandola. -Maldita sea!- Reacciono retrayendo el arma y soltandola._

_Cayo al suelo pesadamente aun con aquella expresion. Llevo su mano a la herida y vio como se llenaba de aquel liquido carmin. Las lagrimas corrian por sus ojos y la vista se le nublaba por momentos mientras el chico frustrado daba vueltas frente a ella desesperado._

_-Escuchame bien!- Se arrodillo frente a Amy agarrando su rostro para que lo mirara.- Ni se te ocurra ir a un hospital o a hablar con uno de tus amiguitos de esto!- La amenazo con mirada asesina mostrandole los dientes.-O tenlo por seguro que los matare a todos empezando por ti!_

**Flash back off**

Recordo como lo vio salir de alli dejandola agonizando en el suelo. Sacudio su cabeza y limpio una lagrima profuga en su cara y se introdujo por aquellas instalaciones ; esta vez buscando al erizo azul.

Freno de golpe al ver a aquellas aves parar frente a ella viendola de manera retante. Un par estaba alfrente , pero donde estaba el otro?

Su respuesta llego al sentir como era agarrada por la espalda con sus manos cruzadas en la misma. Vio a Storm sonreir triunfante y caminar quedando a solo unos centimetros de ella. Aun no podia hablar.

-Parece que alfin saldaremos nuestra cuenta pendiente.- Hablo con prepotencia retirandole la capucha y bufanda de un tiron dejandola expuesta.

El albatros freno su puño justo antes de que impactara con su rostro y cambio su semblante por completo. Ahora la miraba con cierta inquietud. La tomo de su cien girando su rostro para ver su cuello. Aquellas marcas le garras aun estaban marcadas a flor de piel. Observo su mandibula igualmente maltrecha por aquella llave propinada por su anterior agresor.

-Sueltala.-Comando viendo al suelo. Amy temblaba inmobil , su respiracion era irregular y el corazon se le queria salir del pecho.

-Que?- Wave le cuestiono decepcionada al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-No me digas ahora que tomaste el lugar de Shadow?- Bromeo Jet aun sin soltarla.

-No. Pero ya alguien ha hecho nuestro trabajo.

Un rayo de luz azul aparecion en escena agarrando a Amy y arrebatandosela a Jet de su agarre. Se paro frente a ella protegiendola y se posiciono en pose de batalla.

-Les dije que la dejaran enpaz.- Su voz oscura le erizo la piel a las aves ante aquella mirada en penumbra.

-Descuida ya nos ibamos.- Respondio Storm indiferente devolviendole la mirada marchandose con sus compañeros.

-Estas bien?- Se volteo buscandola cuando vio que esta estaba tirada en el suelo.-Ammes!

Amy le hizo señas en un intento de comunicarle que no tenia voz. Sonic asintio volviendo a endurecer su mirada. Acaricio sus mejillas marcadas y giro su rostro para poder apreciar su cuello.-Maldicion Amy! Quien te ha hecho esto?- Cuestiono con tristeza sintiendose impotente por no poder evitar aquello.

La tomo en brazos con sumo cuidado y la llevo cargando a aquel arbol donde siempre la veia , con la esperanza que el erizo negro no estuviera alli. La deposito con la mayor sutileza posible en en suelo. Con suerte no habia nieve en ese dia.

Amy se mantuvo sosteniendose el abdomen con su brazo derecho sintiendo como le dolian sus entrañas y se percato de que la su sangrado se habia descontrolado con su caida.

-Amy quien te ha hecho esto?- Insistio hablando en tono suave buscando su mirada. La erizo rosada solo se mantuvo con sus orejas pegadas a su cabeza.- Ah sido ese lobo otra vez?- Su pregunta la tomo por sorpresa y logro que esta lo mirara.

-Porque lo hizo?-Fruncio su ceño molesto y sintiendo como le hervia la sangre. Recordo que la chica estaba afonica.-Ten.- Le extendio su mobil en una aplicación de notas para que se comunicara escribiendo.

Lo penso varias veces antes de responder. Pero ya no podia seguir mintiendole a Sonic. Tenia que confiar en alguien aquello que tanto la atormentaba y sabia que el chico de ojos esmeralda guardaria su secreto y no haria ninguna imprudencia.

"_**Intento abusar de mi.**_"

-Que?- Sonic se sobresalto al leer aquella frase. Sabia que ese animal era un salvaje pero no creia que pudiera llegar tan lejos.-Cuando?- La animo a que continuara respirando para calmarse.

"_**Cuando llegue de casa de Tails.**_"

Lo vio pararse y dar varias vueltas en el mismo lugar. Se le veia furioso y pudo visualizar un aura color azul oscuro que rodeaba su cuerpo. Giro su vista sintiendose vigilada y se topo con la mirada fria de aquel erizo que deseaba evitar con tanto afan. No tardo mucho en desaparecer de su vista.

Se paro con dificultad buscando al erizo azul. Lo tomo de su brazo llamando su atension. Estaba un poco mas calmado y la miraba como si le pidiera perdon , sentia que le habia fallado.

Le extendio su mobil para que leyera un ultimo mensaje y comenzo a alejarse con una expresion de dolor.

"_**Tengo que ir al baño , vuelvo enseguida **___"

-No quieres que te acompañe?- Ofrecio con una media sonrisa. Amy solo nego y continuo su camino con rumbo al baño femenino.

Entro recargando sus manos del lava manos soltando un suspiro viendose en el espejo. Ahora estaba mucho mas palida que cuando salio de su casa. Bajo la cremallera de su abrigo y lo abrio dejando ver una inmensa mancha carmin en su blusa blanca. Desabotono un par de botones de la parte baja y la abrio. Aquel vendaje efectivamente necesitaba un cambio urgente. Se despojo de su bulto y lo coloco sobre el tocador , saco un quit de primeros auxilios en donde tenia nuevo vendaje y productos desinfectantes. Retiro con sumo cuidado aquella venda y la desecho. El dolor se intensifico , su vista volvio a flaquear y se empezo a marear.

-000000000000000000000-

Caminaba con indiferencia para encontrarse con sus amigos. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas deshacerse de aquella punzada que le quemaba el pecho tras haber visto a su ex novia con aquel erizo en donde se suponia era su punto de encuentro.

Se sento en la banca de un redondel frente al albatros y la golondrina que parecian discutir un asunto aparentemente interesante. Se recosto viendo al cielo en espera de la hora de entrada mientras escuchaba a aquellas aves.

-Me pregunto si quien lo hizo logro su proposito?- Se preguntaba a si mismo mientras Wave lo veia confundida.

-Me encantaria que me explicaras que acaba de ocurrir.- Se quejo cruzada de brazos tratando de no hablar de mucho del tema frente al erizo negro.

-No te fijaste en aquellas marcas?-Le pregunto incredulo.

-No realmente.- Nego encogida de hombros.

-La marca de su cuello era rastro de una llave que suelen utilizar los violadores para silenciar a sus victimas para que no puedan gritar o pedir ayuda sin necesidad de tener que taparles la boca. Y la marca en sus mandibulas es practicamente lo mismo , la diferencia es que lo que causa es que su mandibula se encaje y no pueda moverla con fuerza.- Explico con seriedad.

-Espera! Me estas diciendo que trataron de violar a la mocosa rosada?-Se le prendio el foco parandose frente a el con sus manos sobre su cadera.-Ups…-Abrio sus ojos como platos al percatarse que habia hablado demas.

-Que has dicho?- Cuestiono con su ceño fruncido el erizo negro que ahora estaba a la par de ambos.

-Eh bueno pues…- Se rasco la cabeza sin saber que responder maldiciendose en sus adentros.

-Habla antes de que te arranque las palabras de la garganta!- Amenazo con visible ira en sus ojos acorralando a la de ojos azules.

-Dile de tu maravillosa idea igual y no la llevamos a cabo.- Hablo indiferente el albatros a su espalda.

-Pe…pensabamos darle una leccion a la erizo por lo que te hizo.-Explico con temor.- Pe…pero te juro que no le hicimos nada!- Se excuso tapando su rostro.

-Siempre aparecia ese erizo azul y la salvaba.- Relato Storm sentandose en la banca.- Solo le hize un razguño.-Simplifico.- Pero creo que ya alguien se las cobro por nosotros.

La sangre se le helo y su corazon se detuvo por un instante. Estaba en una clase de shock. Al escuchar todo aquello recordando la reaccion de Amy en la playa.

-Aggg alguien sabe como se quita una mancha de sangre?- Llego gritando de mal humor aquel alcon verde con su camisa blanca totalmente manchada en sus manos.

-Sangre? Estas en tus dias nene?-Bromeo con una sonrisa divertida Wave al verlo llegar.

-No es mia!- Chillo cruzado de brazos.-Me di cuenta que la tenia despues de que nos encontramos con la erizo esa!- Resoplo molesto notando la presencia de Shadow.-Ups…

Shadow penso rapido y salio corriendo en busqueda de la rosada sin pensarlo dos veces. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Freno de golpe al ver a Sonic solo bajo la sombra de aquel arbol e hizo una mueca de molestia. Si no estaba con el donde mas hiria? Repentinamente un intenso olor a sangre inundo sus fosas nasales alertandolo.

Rastreo aquel aroma esperando que no fuera ella y termino frente al baño de damas. Dudo antes de entrar y penso llamarla pero sabia que no podia responderle asi que entro buscandola con la mirada.

-Rose!- Exclamo sobresaltado al encontrarla tirada en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre.- Responde!- La cargo en brazos y la agito esperando que despertara , pero no paso.-Vamos quedate conmigo!-Gruño en medio de la frustacion acariciando su rostro.

Su cuerpo estaba helado , su respiracion era demasiado pausada y apenas y tenia pulso. La recorrio con la mirada y encotro la fuente de todo aquel problema. Era una herida bastante grave.

Gruño molesto y algo desesperado saliendo del baño cuando sintio que alguien le arrebataba a Amy de sus manos.

-Entregala erizo!- Comando con ira al ver a Sonic frente a el con la chica en brazos.

-Ni hablar! Que le has hecho?- Lo acuso devolviendole la mirada.

-Nada! Entregamela!- Volvio a repetir sintiendo que perdia el control.

-No! La llevare al hospital! Jamas pense que llegarian tan lejos.- Le reprocho con odio refiriendose a el y sus amigos.

-Odia los hospitales.- Susurro entredienes intentando calmarse.

-No se trata de lo que ella quiera sino de lo que necesita!- Concluyo con aquella discusion dispuesto a irse.

-Ire contigo.-Propuso poniendose en posicion para correr.

Sonic solo asintio no muy convencido y salio corriendo de alli esperando que ella resistiera.

-00000000000000000000000-

-Ayuda!- Grito llegando a la sala de emergencias.

Los enfermeros se alarmaron y corrieron a donde los erizos esperando poder cooperar con la de ellos pidio una camilla mientras otro le revisaba los vitales.

-La estamos perdiendo!-Exclamo el enfermero apresurando a los que traian la camilla. Tomaron con cuidado a Amy y la recostaron para llevarla corriendo a sala de operaciones.

-Tendran que esperar en la sala.- Les informo una de las enfermeras antes de irse con los demas.

-Quien fue?- Exigio Shadow enfrentando a Sonic , obligandolo a retroceder.

-Bajale que estamos en un hospital.- Lo regaño con molestia ignorando su pregunta.-Te respondere si prometes no hacer algo estupido.- Propuso cruzado de brazos golpeando uno de sus pies contra el suelo.

-No tengo porque hacer lo que tu digas.-Gruño irritado viendolo retante.

-Yo tampoco , pero a diferencia tuya intento razonar contigo.- Le dio la espalda caminando para sentarse a esperar. Coloco sus manos cruzadas detrás de su cabeza y cerro los ojos.- Si deverdad te importa saber ya sabes cual es mi condicion.- Completo dando un suspiro agotado.

-Bien!- Lo acompaño resignado.- Pero porque te habria de importar si hago algo estupido o no?- Cuestiono sin comprender imitandolo a su lado.

-Porque lo que tu hagas le afectaria a Ammes y ella me hizo prometer que no te diria nada. Pero como se que esto puede ayudarla rompere mi promesa.- Explico como si fuera obvio viendolo al fin.

-Te escucho.

-Fue uno de los hijos de su tutor.-Respondio volviendo a molestarse al recordarlo.

-…

-Es el mismo que le hizo las marcas de mordidas y chupetones en el cuello a Amy y te envio mensajes.- Le recordo aquellos dos sucesos.-Todo con la intension de separarlos.

-Y esperas que yo me trague eso?- Inquirio molesto sintiendo que el azulado queria culpar a otro de sus actos.- Que hay de las fotos que me enviaron de ustedes dos juntos?- Trato de enrredarlo.

-Que fotos?- Alzo una ceja desconcertado. Shadow saco su mobil y en un segunto le mostro aquellas cuatro fotos que por alguna razon aun tenia guardadas.

-Explicate.- Exigio con frialdad entregandole su telefono.

-La primera foto fue de la vez que defendi a Amy de su tutor. Le habia dado una bofetada por tropezar con el y yo revisaba su mejilla aparentemente cuando tomaron la foto.-Comenzo a explicar en tono aburrido.- La segunda fue el dia que la dejaste. Fue a buscarme a casa de un amigo para advertirme de ti y cuando viraba a su casa tus amigos la interceptaron , uno de ellos le abrio una herida en una de sus cejas y yo le pase el dedo revisando que no fuera profunda. La otra fue cuando ella agarro mi mano agradeciendome que la ayudara y la ultima fue que la abraze. Estaba devastada con todo lo que habia pasado y era lo menos que podia hacer para reconfortarla.- Termino recordando aquello con cierta melancolia.-Se que se ven comprometedoras pero no lo son. Ammes solo me ve como un amigo y seria incapaz de traicionarte conmigo.

-Espera! Has dicho que quien me envio las fotos fue el mismo que le hizo las marcas aquel dia y las de hoy?- Se paro de golpe halandose una de las puas con frustracion.

-Si.

-Entonces parece que Rose no ha sido del todo sincera contigo tampoco.- Lo volteo a ver retomando su mirada y tono de voz frios.

-A que te refieres?- objeto parando frente a el.

-Quienes han traido a la erizo rosada?- Interrumpio una voz aguda a sus espaldas.

-Nosotros!- Respondieron al unisono mirandose de mala manera y volteando a donde el medico.

-La joven ya esta estable. Con suerte pudimos parar la hemorragia y no parece haber ningun organo dañado por causa de la herida , tuvimos que dar una orden para hacerle varias transfusiones de sangre. Pero lamento decir que no pudimos salvar al bebe.- Hablo aflijido dando parte de su diagnostico.

-Bebe?-Inquirio Sonic incredulo.

-Cuanto tiempo tenia?- Añadio Shadow con falsa calma frunciendose las cienes.

-Aproximadamente tres semanas. Alguno de ustedes era el padre?- Pregunto con interes.

-No.- Respondio Shadow indiferente por ambos.

-Habia signos de abuso sexual doctor?-Interrogo sorprendiendo a Sonic ante su pregunta.

-Efectivamente. Ademas de varios atentados de suicidio y graves lesiones curadas erroneamente.- Informo leyendo unos documentos que traia en su mano.- Desean hacer alguna querella?- Inquirio viendolos con seriedad.

-Esperaremos a que despierte , gracias doctor.- Respondio Sonic saliendo de su shock.

El doctor se retiro y giro listo para continuar su conversacion con el erizo de puas negras y rojas cuando lo vio caminar a la salida.

-Dijiste que no cometerias una estupidez!- Le reprocho molesto al aparecer frente a el.

-Esperas que me quede tranquilo con todo lo que acabamos de descubrir?- Exploto foribundo agarrandolo del cuello de su camisa.

-Basta!- Se safo de su agarre dandole un empujon.- En vez de preocuparte por tu estupida sed de venganza deberias prepararte para pedirle perdon a Amy!- Tenia las venas marcadas en su frente por la colera que sentia.

-Humph!- Bufo molesto. Sabia que tenia razon. Pero temia que ella no lo perdonara. La habia abandonado a su suerte y permitio que todas aquellas cosas terribles le pasaran. Como le pediria perdon si ni el mismo podria perdonarse aquello?

-Preocupate por que seas al primero que vea al despertar.- Continuo hablando.- Porque esa chica vale demasiado y te arrepentiras toda tu vida si te permites perderla.- Culmino volviendo a sentarse esperando poder digerir todo aquello y pensar con mas claridad.

Shadow rebusco en uno de sus bolsillos sacando aquel collar que su amada habia dejado en su casa. Siempre lo llevaba encima desde que lo habia tener algo para recordarla. Resoplo derrotado recordando el dia que le devolvio aquella joya tan preciada para ella ; las cosas habian cambiado demasiado hasta entonces.

Tiempo mas tarde volvio a reunirse con el de puas azules viendo como abria un ojo para verlo y luego lo cerraba con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Entonces nunca has estado interesado en ella?- Quebro el silencio apreciando el collar.

-Nunca he dicho eso.- Sonrio divertido sin moverse de su posicion.

-Jumph.

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Asi termina xD Como lo prometi , este a sido el nuevo capitulo! Espero con ansias saber que opinan! Ya casi terminamos! Chao!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hola mis queridos lectores! He regesado :D Estamos a ley de un capitulo mas y terminamos con esta historia :') Yey! Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen y dejan su review! Y a los que aun no saben , pueden dar like a mi pagina en fb! Dark Angel Amy para poder estar mas al tanto de mis historias y conocerlos mejor! Asi que sin mas que decir los dejo con el capitulo trece!**_

-00000000000000000-

**Capitulo XIII**

Abrio sus ojos con algo de dificultad identificando un par de bolsas de sangre que conducian a su brazo derecho. Movio su mandibula con algo de problemas e hizo una mueca de dolor. Como habia llegado alli?

Fijo su vista en su otra mano al sentir el tacto de alguien mas y alzo la mirada encontrandose con la mirada seria de Shadow posada en su mano mientras acariciaba una de sus cicatrices sin percatarse de que ya habia despertado. Que hacia el alli?

Poso sus ojos en el rostro de Amy encontrandose con que ya estaba despierta y una gran punzada llego a su corazon al ver aquellos ojos sin vida observarlo. Acaricio su rostro con ternura buscando alguna reaccion por su parte pero se mantenia viendolo fijo con aquella mirada triste como si esperara que el dijera algo. No le quedaba mas que armarse de valor.

-Perdoname, Rose.-Rompio el silencio con un dejo de voz. Intentaba no sonar muy rudo dado el caso que estaba reteniendo demasiada ira en su interior.-Lamento tanto no haber estado ahí cuando mas necesitabas , el no haberte protegido como te habia prometido. Perdoname por que pude evitarte tanto tiempo de tristeza y soledad y no hize nada mas que darte mas sufrimiento. Te he fallado y no sabes cuan arrepentido estoy.- Completo sin poderle sostener la mirada y recosto su rostro en la cama sobre sus brazos. Aquella imagen de la playa lo casaba desde que habia ocurrido y no podia dejar de pensar en el rostro atemorizado de ella y su reaccion.- Y mas aun por no haber confiado en ti…

Amy abrio los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar todo aquello. Jamas penso que Shadow la perdonaria por lo que habia pasado y ahora se encontraba frente a ella pidiendole perdon , pero muchas de las cosas ocurridas no fueron su culpa.

Se movio con dificultan haciendo que este alzara su rostro y sin previo aviso lo abrazo demostrandole que lo perdonaba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.-Rose!- Se sobresalto parandose y recostandola nuevamente en la cama.- Te volveras a abrir la herida.- La regaño viendo como los ojos de Amy se cristalizaban ante aquella reaccion.

Se sento sobre aquella cama de hospital y con sumo cuidado la abrazo sin elevarla mucho. Volvia a tenerla entre sus brazos finalmente y esta vez quien intentara arrebatarsela o hacerle daño tendria un destino bastante desagradable.

-Escuchame bien.- Llamo su atension separandose de ella y rozando su rostro con la yema de sus dedos.- Cuando todo esto acabe iras a casa conmigo. Jamas permitire que vuelvas a ese lugar.-Informo con autoridad haciendola sonreir.- Te emanciparemos y viviremos juntos.-Completo con seguridad viendola asentir.

-Disculpe , pero voy a necesitar que abandone la habitacion mientras reviso a la paciente.- Informo un enfermero entrando en el cuarto.

-Estare esperando afuera.- Le dio un corto beso en los labios y salio calmadamente.

Suspiro sintiendo que despertaba de su eterna angustia y observo como el enfermero preparaba algo que no alcanzaba a ver.

De pronto este se volteo sorpresivamente hacia ella y le tapo la boca con un paño humedo.-Que parte de eres mia no entendiste?-Era aquel lobo otra vez, escucho gruñir entredientes sintiendo como una gran pesades se adueñaba de sus ojos y perdia el conocimiento.

-000000000000000000000-

-Tenemos un codigo amber!- Grito una de las enfermeras causando un corre y corre en la sala de emergencias.

-Que ocurre?- Cuestiono Sonic esperando poder ayudar.

-A desaparecido la paciente de la habitacion 1619.-Contesto con rapides para salir corriendo.

-Espera esa no es?- Musito viendo a Shadow con preocupacion.

-Rose!- Hablo alarmado parandose preparado para salir de alli.

-Espera! Se como podemos encontrarla sin perder tiempo buscando al asar.- Lo detuvo sin verlo mientras marcaba un numero en su telefono.

-Tails! Escuchame con atension necesito un enorme favor tuyo.- Lo escucho hablar apresurado.- Quiero que rastrees los air boots de Ammes urgentemente.- Indico dando vueltas en el mismo lugar. Shadow lo esperaba impaciente.-Gracias!

-Y?

-Esta en una de las casas cerca del lago.- Informo con rapidez sacando su esmeralda caos.

Shadow lo imito y ambos invocaron un control caos para aparecer en el lugar indicado.

-000000000000000000000000000-

-Mmm…!- Reacciono muy alterada al despertar luego de aquel atercado en el hospital viendo como se encontraba atada en forma de X sobre una cama vieja en lo que parecia ser un cuarto abandonado. Con suerte su voz poco a poco estaba volviendo.

-Hasta que alfin despiertas.- Aquella voz tan terriblemente familiar la alerto viendo como su dueño hacia acto de presencia jugando con aquel puñal.- Ahora si podemos continuar con lo que estabamos.- Sonrio caminando por el lado de la cama y paseando el frio metal del arma blanca por los muslos de Amy logrando elevar la falda de su uniforme.-Aquí tus queridos amigos no te podran encontrar mjuhuhuhu.-Se poso sobre ella arrastrandose con lentitud cuan vibora asechando a su presa y clavo sus colmillos en el cuello de su victima.

-Ahhh…-Se quejo en un dejo de voz sintiendo aquellos afilados dientes rasgarle la sangre.

-Asi que estas recobrando la voz. No te preocupes. Lo solucionaremos de inmediato!- Volvio a tomarla del cuello preparandose para volver a arrebatarle su preciada voz.

Giro su rostro y lo dirijio a un gran ventanal a la derecha de aquella cama y pudo apreciar un destello rojo colarse por una que otra rendija.-Shadow!- grito antes de que la mano de aquel canino tapara su boca al escucharla.

-No , no , no , no!- Gruño molesto apretandole la mandibula y forzandola a verlo a los ojos.

De pronto aquel ventanal cedio ante una explosion dejando ver un par de siluetas entre el humo al entrar a la habitacion. Volvio a fijar su mirada sobre el lobo pero el ya no estaba y segundos despues diviso a Shadow golpeandolo en el suelo.

-Ammes!- Sonic aparecio en escena soltando sus amarras.-Te ha hecho algo?- Inquirio con preocupacion posando una mano sobre la mejilla de la chica rosada.

-Sacala de aquí!-El grito ensordecedor de Shadow en medio del la pelea obligo a ambos a mirarlo.

Sonic penso objetar cuando vio como aquel lobo se trasnformaba en una inmensa bestia y se sacudia a Shadow de encima con una patada.

-Es un werewolf!- Chillo Amy aterrada refugiandose entre los brazos de Sonic.

-Ya!- Volvio a gritar Shadow retomando el control de la pelea haciendolo reaccionar.

Cargo a la erizo en brazos y la dejo en casa de Shadow como habian planeado antes de tomar accion. Se despidio corriendo a su maxima velocidad para ir a ayudar a Shadow con el lobo , pero un fuerte estallido lo lanzo por los aires cayendo en picada al lago.

Aquella vieja cabaña quedo hecha añicos. Que habia causado tal explosion? Se levanto con dificultad activando sus air boots para regresar a averiguar que ocurrio. Ya alli forzo su vista en un intento por ver atravez de la espesa nube de humo y solo reconocio un gran selaje de forma irregular caminando en su direccion. Ahora su temor aumento ante la incognita de quien era que estaba en pie. Pero pronto lo descubrio.

-Shadow!-Corrio con preocupacion y lo abrazo con tal fuerza que ambos cayeron al suelo junto con aquel lobo ahora inconciente.-Estas bien?- Cuestiono con temor acariciando su rostro.

Shadow solo asintio con una leve mueca de dolor devolviendole el abrazo. -Lo estas tu?- Inquirio con cierto temor de escuchar la respuesta.

-Si.- Confirmo dandole un calido y apasionado beso en los labios.

-Calmensen que tienen publico.-Bromeo Sonic llegando todo empapado.-Que ha sido eso?- Se dirijio al erizo negro viendolo confundido.

-Eso ha sido de lo que te salvo Rose cuando nos enfrentamos.- Se levando junto con Amy reuniendose con su rival.

-Pero porque aquella vez no le hizo nada a Amy?

-Yo puedo responder a eso.- Agrego con una sonrisa viendolo a los ojos.- Aquel ataque no logro causarme daño porque no iba dirigido hacia mi directamente y mi esmeralda creo un escudo de fuerza que nos protegio a ambos.- Explico recordando su herida en el abdomen por un fuerte dolor que la hizo caer con una rodilla en el suelo.

-Creo que es hora de que te devolvamos al hospital.- Propuso Sonic preocupado.

-Te la encargo un momento. Aun me hace falta hacer algo.- Pidio mirando al cuerpo inerte del cuadrupedo.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, Rose. Ire tan pronto como termine.- La vio con determinacion acariciando su rostro.- Lo prometo.

-Nunca cambies.- Sonrio con sarcasmo ante aquella actitud mientras Sonic la tomaba en brazos.-Te amo.- Se despidio desapareciendo en aquella estela azul de su compañero.

-00000000000000000000000000-

Aparecio frente a la casa de Amy con el lobo sobre su hombro y entro derribando la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

-Pero que demonios!- Exclamo furioso el cocodrilo mayor dando un salto al ver llegar al erizo.

-Solo dire un par de cosas y mas vale que me prestes atension!- Advirtio con autoridad tomandolo del cuello y lanzando a su hijo al suelo sin el menor de los cuidados.- Firmaras los papeles de emancipacion de Amy y no volveran a meterse en su vida jamas.-Completo elevandolo del suelo.

-Po…porque habria de …ha…hacer lo que dices?- Intento enfrentarlo pero era demasiado fuerte para el.

-Porque si no los refundire en la carcel a todos ustedes por todo el daño que le han hecho! Asi que abandonaran la casa y desapareceran de la faz de la tierra! O yo mismo los pondre a mil pies bajo tierra!- Completo su amenaza con furia dejandolo caer sobre el suelo pesadamente.

-Vendre mañana con los papeles.- Informo tronando su cuello para desaparecer de alli en un destello carmsi.

-00000000000000000000-

-Porque la cara larga?- Rompio el silencio al notar aquel cambio en su amigo.

-Porque yo tambien te falle permitiendo que todo esto pasara. Intente todo lo que estuvo a mi alcanse para animarte y aun asi intentaste quitarte la vida.-Confeso cabizbajo sentandose a la par de ella en aquella camilla.

-No seas tonto. Hiciste demasiado por mi y era imposible que hicieras mas.- Comenzo a hablar viendolo con una sonrisa dulce percatandose de la presencia de Shadow a sus espaldas.-Ademas tu fuiste la razon por la cual nunca logre mi cometido. -Confeso captando su atension nuevamente.

-De que hablas?- Inquirio con confusion.

-Veras la primera vez que lo hize fue el dia que fui a buscarte a casa de Tails por primera vez cuando me atacaron los Babylon Rouges.- Recordo con pesar.- Al llegar tuve un pequeño percanse con Dean por causa de unas fotos que le habia enviado a Shadow.- Menciono por primera vez el nombre de su verdugo.- Luego de eso Shadow me llamo y al colgar lo unico que tenia en mi mente era acabar con mi miseria de una vez y por todas asi que rompi el espejo de mi gavetero de un golpe , agarre uno de los vidrios y me corte la zona de las venas en mi muñeca derecha.-Suspiro reteniendo sus lagrimas.- Pero sabia que la unica forma de hacerlo era si me cortaba verticalmente. Cuando me disponia a hacerlo tu me llamaste incistentemente para saber si me encontraba bien.

-Lo recuerdo.-

-En realidad no pensaba contestarte, fue tu incistencia lo que hizo que contestara. Y luego de colgar y darme cuenta de que aquello no resolveria nada arroje aquel pedazo de cristal y me cure la herida.- Hizo una pausa para ordenar mejor sus pensamientos.- La segunda vez fue el dia que ustedes pelearon. Justo despues de huir de Shadow.-Alzo su vista para mirarlo en el fondo de la habitacion. Sonic la imito percatandose alfin de que Shadow habia llegado y lo observo caminar al otro lado de la camilla y sentarse abrazandola por la cintura.- Ese dia cuando llegue a casa vi todas tu llamadas perdidas y al ver tus mensajes de preocupacion me di cuenta que con hacer aquello solo conseguiria lastimalos a ustedes injustamente. Asi que deja de lamentarte y mira hacia delante antes de que el pasado acabe contigo.- Termino su relato con aquella frase que una vez Sonic le habia dicho haciendolo sonreir.

-0000000000000000000000000-

Los meses pasaron y las cosas fueron mejorando en la vida de Amy. Ahora vivia junto con Shadow y su relasion era mas fuerte que nunca. Si tenian sus discusiones bobas como toda pareja , pero nada que pasara de un par de horas. Ya no desconfiaba tanto de Sonic aunque siempre tenia sus momentos. Ella se habia resignado a que nunca serian amigos del todo pero cuando tenian que trabajar juntos olvidaban sus diferencias.

De sus famosos tutores no volvio a saber nada y poco a poco remodelo la casa de sus padres y la rento. Se volvio muy amiga de Cream y descubrio que su madre curiosamente fue aquella maestra que cuido de ella cuando sus padres habian muerto. Se habian graduado con honores y pronto serian las fiestas de su clase graduanda.

-El prom.- Aquel acontecimiento le ponia las espinas de punta. Jamas habia pensado en ese dia hasta que a Sonic se le ocurrio la idea de que fueran y se divirtieran juntos ya que aquello no se daba dos veces en la vida.

-Ay! Que emocion! Tenemos que poner todo en orden!- Chillo con ilusion la coneja crema entrando en el centro comercial con Amy.

-Odio ir de compras ( recuerden que es un universo alterno xD) - gruño derrotada siendo halada por su amiga. Tenia esperanzas de que Shadow le dijera que no y usarlo de excusa para no ir pero desgraciadamente el habia aceptado calmadamente es mas el mismo fue el que le hablo del tema.

-Muy bien primero iremos a comprar el vestido , luego los accesorios y zapatos!- Planeo entrando a un boutique aun arrastrando a la rosada.

-Ahora observa con atension los diferentes diseños y colores y escoge el que te guste.

Amy paseo por la tienda con deseos de que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara en ese mismo instante. Su telefono sono. Era un mensaje de Shadow quien habia ido de compras junto con Tails y Sonic.

"**Esto es una pesadilla . "**

"**Resiste pronto acabara u.u"**

Luego de largas horas de busqueda porfin tenian todo lo que necesitaban. Pero Cream tenia una ultima cosa por hacer.

-Estilista?- Exclamo cansada frente al local.

-Si Amy necesitas que te arreglen el cabello, un buen masaje y que te maquillen.- Se cruzo de brazos en modo de regaño.

Luego de un largo rato de discusion acepto y entraron al lugar con la condicion de que dejaria que Cream se encargara. La observo hablar con una tigresa siberiana muy animadamente. Seguramente explicandole como seria todo el proceso.

-Muy bien Amy ahora relajate que mi amiga Cristal se encargara de todo.- La condujo a una silla frente a un gran espejo y un tocador con un sinfín de productos de belleza.

-Te he dicho ya que te odio?- Bromeo viendo como la conejita se iba a sentar al otro lado del beauty.

-Tranquila estas en buenas manos!- Le animo la tigresa con una sonrisa mientras preparaba las cosas.

"**Como van? :P"**

"**Terrible! Ese zorro nos esta obligando a usar corbata! ."**

"**Awww pobresito :D"**

"**Humph! No creo que te vaya peor que a mi o si? ****"**

"**Jah! Creeme que si! Cream me hizo meterme a un salon de belleza! :'("**

"**Si. Definitivo que te va peor."**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hola! Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo en esta loca idea producto de mi torcida imaginacion xD Como bien sabran este es el ultimo capitulo de Nightmare **____** Perooooo! Habra secuela :D Asi que no se me depriman xD Espero que les agrade.**_

Capitulo XIV

Luego de aquella "tortura" para ambos Shadow se marcho a su casa y Amy a la de Cream para prepararse para la gran noche.

Shadow y Sonic llegaron a casa de Cream muy elegantes. Ambos con trajes de gala ; Sonic de negro y Shadow de blanco. Ambos con expresion de pocos amigos. Vanilla les habia pedido amablemente que esperaran en la sala a la rosada.

-Ya llegaron!-Dio un salto viendo a los erizos entrando a su casa.- Vamos es hora de irse.- Comando mientras Amy se mantenia encerrada en el baño.

-No porfavor no me obligues a ir!- Hizo un puchero infantil asomandose por la puerta.

-Pero Amy ambos estan super guapos y estan esperando por ti!- La saco del baño tomando su mano y parandola frente al espejo de su gevetero.-Y tu estas radiante.- Le sonrio con dulzura viendola a los ojos.

Suspiro derrotada sonriendo al ver su reflejo. Casi ni se reconocia , pero almenos era de una buena manera. Su largo vestido asimetrico azul celeste iba perfectamente con el tono de su piel. Aquel traje no tenia mangas y tenia un escote en forma de corazon que le daba un toque atrevido. Era de espalda abierta dejando ver su tatuaje recien retocado y al ser negro por dentro la cola se veia muy elegante haciendo juego con sus zapatos de tacon alto plateados. Traia el collar que su madre le habia regalado y unos aros en tonos plateados y azules. Su maquillaje era ligero pero resaltaba su grandes ojos y sus labios se apreciaban muy carnosos. Tenia el cabello recogido en una especie de cebolla con varios flequillos rizados que lo hacian ver encantador. Pero habia un detalle. Cream habia pedido que le hicieran unos rayos rojos en su cabello.

-Se caeran patas arriba cuando te vean!- Bajo las escaleras junto con Amy con gran emocion pero en cambio la erizo estaba completamente nerviosa. Sentia como si fuese la primera vez que vio a Shadow en la escuela el dia despues de hacerse novios. Era un mar de emociones.

Ambas pasaron frente a los chicos en silencio. Y ambos apreciaron a la rosada desde los pies hasta la cabeza impresionados.

-Wow!- Exclamo Sonic prendado sintiendo la mirada asesina de Shadow.

-Estas increiblemente hermosa Rose.- Confeso con una sonrisa galante parandose frente a ella.

-Gr..gracias.- Sonrio nerviosa viendolo a los ojos.-Ustedes tambien estan muy guapos.

-Tengo algo para ti.- Informo sacando una cajita en pana negro de su saco.- Sabia que usarias ese collar asi que mande a hacer esto para ti. Espero que te gusten.-Completo abriendo la caja dejando ver un par de aretes de oro negro en forma de soles con alas identicos al de su collar.

-Son perfectos!- Respondio agradecida tomandolo con emocion para colocarselos y darle un calido abrazo.

-000000000000000000000000-

Llegaron a la gran fiesta que daba lugar en el salon de uno de los hoteles de la ciudad. Todo era de ensueño y sus compañeros de clase bailaban y disfrutaban al maximo la noche.

-Bueno creo que hasta aquí los acompaño! Nos veremos luego!- Se despidio con velocidad desapareciendo entre la multitud.

-Que? Pense que nos acompañaria.- Agrego algo desanimada.

-Sonic ha invitado a alguien para que fuera su pareja hoy.- Indico con indiferencia.- Creo que es una ardilla no le preste mucha atension.

-Oh. Entonces significa que la noche es nuestra.- Lo rodeo por el cuello y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Asi es.-Respondio complacido guiandola a una de las mesas para sentarse frente a ella.

-Solo espero que esta noche no sea una pesadilla.-Nego divertida viendo a Sonic bailando con la famosa ardilla.

-Eso ya se acabo. Ahora nos toca soñar.-Le sonrio tomando sus dos manos.

-Lo prometes?

Asintio y sello aquella promesa con un dulce y apasionado beso olvidando todo lo que ocurria a su alrededor por aquel momento. No sabian lo que realmente les esperaba en el futuro pero lo que si podian asegurar era que fuera lo que fuera lo enfrentarian juntos.

FIN.

_**Ok. Este capitulo fue mas corto de lo que esperaba que fuera ; lamento el mal calculo. Igual y este no es el final definitivo , asi que nos leeremos pronto en la secuela de este fic titulada : War. Este fic tratara de la vida de ambos erizos luego de la superior. Amy esta estudiando y Shadow trabaja para GUN. Esto causa un desbalance en sus vidas y la distancia se adueña de sus vidas. Una guerra se avecina y Shadow es el blanco. Porque? Tendran que esperar para averiguarlo! Buahahahaha :D Los quiero jajajaja chao!**_


End file.
